Omniarch of Totality-Thomas Infinity
by The Omniarch
Summary: My first self-insert story. Follow me on a grand adventure chalk full of Pokemon battles for the Omega Omnisphere championship and the friends, comrades, enemies, and lovers I'll make along the way. Features Omnipotent/Omniarch of Totality/Pokemon Champion of the Omega Omnisphere/Infinitely removed version of me, as well as Ultra-Verse mechanics and Pokemon on my roster. Pokephilea
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Hiya again peeps, Omniarch here with a brand new story. This one here is my first self insert story featuring an infinitely removed version of well… me, in UV settings. I'll be thrust into the UV and an alternate Pokemon world that is not only closer to Canon but has yet to experience the chills and thrills of level infinity Pokemon. So can you say big fish in small five times fast, lol? Anyways, I don't want to give too much away before I even start my story and will let the Fanfic itself do the talking. So if you're interested in seeing how I fare in the settings of the UV that I created and am fully aware of. No lo and behold the first chapter of Thomas Infinity: Omniarch of Totality and my first attempt at a self insert story in settings where I would kick absolute ass._

 _Disclaimer: I make no profits from this nor do I owe any of the characters either Pokemon or human aside from OC's. Rated for graphic scenes, Pokephilea, lemons, violence; end of the Omega Omnisphere situations, genocide, omnicide, intense romance, soul bonds, and others. Not suited for any readers under the age of 18; you have been warned peeps._

 _Dedicated to Rey AKA Dimension Distorter who was the one whom inspired me to start this self inserted story_

Prologue: I die and live again; as everything I ever wanted to be

To understand what I'm about to tell you, you need to do something first. You need to open your mind to any and all possibilities and even the logically impossible. Can you do that? Good! Then I suppose I should start this record of my greatest adventure with a quick introduction of myself. My name is Thomas Currie, I'm from the country of Canada; I'm 24 years old and have a form of autism, OCD, ADD, and others. I'm a hardcore Pokefan through and through, I wrote Fanfiction stories as the author known as Omniarch; I'm fixated on godlike, omnipotent beings which I incorporated into my stories about the Ultra-Verse, and to top that all off… _I am dead_. I suppose you're all wondering how that happened so I'll give you a short explanation and not keep you all bored with the details; classical northern Ontario weather in the form of freezing rain that lead to a car accident. I was the only member of my family who didn't make it; being 6 feet 5 inches tall was probably the likely reason given how the car had crumpled and more importantly, how high the strongest point of impact had been.

I had always had a fear of the unknown, had always been scared of the thought of there being nothing after death; I guess I always secretly wanted there to be more to existence than what we had on our good earth. I was agnostic and unsure what to believe for a long time though. I had been an Omniverse theorist for only a few years and a big fan of the Omega Omnisphere idea for about a year or so at most; but because of that I knew that some universes got the short end of the stick where the afterlife system was concerned, assuming one believed in that kind of stuff. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I was afraid of what might or might not happen after I died. Now though, things didn't seem so bad so far and I had the strangest feeling things were only going to get better. I also had the weirdest sense of deja vu, like I had done the ethereal backstroke in the world of the afterlife before; like I had lived and died infinite times over only to be reborn yet somehow retained my youthful sense of adventure.

I was adrift, floating weightlessly through an endless white space; I didn't get motion sickness but I was petrified of heights, yet somehow this feeling of absolute weightlessness I felt in my spectral form was so freeing. It was as though all of my earthly tethers and burdens had finally been lifted and I didn't even know they were there until they were gone. This feeling of weightlessness also brought about a sort of light feeling I never had before; I felt like I was in better shape than I ever could've been in my physical body, I felt indefatigable and energized beyond compare. When I was alive I was well over three hundred pounds and morbidly obese so this was a very nice alternative and I took a moment to gaze at myself in a reflective pool of pure cosmic energy as I floated about for seemingly an eternity. Orbs of multicolored light were dancing all around me, creating an otherworldly display more beautiful than any light show I'd been lucky enough to glimpse on earth.

I saw a grey, transparent face staring back at me; astonishingly handsome but lacking any pigment and now interlaced within the invisible spectrum more than its visible counterpart. I was also see-through, not in the grotesque way that allows one to see my innards; more like you could see right through my skin and my colorless clothes to behind me. I'm surprisingly at ease considering the fact that I'm gone from the world of the living; that I essentially left my loving family behind. I never even had a girlfriend, lost my virginity, had a sexual encounter of any kind with any woman, or even got a kiss anywhere but the cheek from my childhood crush that unfortunately also moved away when we were still kids. So yeah I had pretty much died with none of that stuff checked off my list. Not that I was overly concerned about pursuing a romantic relationship; being autistic affected how I socialized with people and more importantly how much socialization I could handle before I needed to be left alone and be allowed to work on my stories I love so much. So Fanfiction was my escape, so fucking what?! I always found that too many people based their happiness on finding that one perfect romantic partner in life; that their entire lives centered around getting the girl so to speak.

It wasn't that I wasn't friendly or a people person; I was actually quite sociable in those aspects. I just couldn't handle excess noise or interactions or emotional stress and especially drama. My God people brought such an emotional upheaval into my life that I just wanted to hide myself away down in my room. Now though I was flying in a spectral form, completely isolated and alone; wondering when in the world I was going to get an audience with whoever was running the show upstairs so to speak.

One thing I've always been curious about was exactly what happened after a person died; was the afterlife system some kind of realm where all of a departed soul's deepest desires became their reality? Or was it our own religious beliefs that shaped our afterlife even if those beliefs didn't necessarily permit any kind of selfish personal desires? I honestly couldn't say for sure but there were so many questions I had for the Omni-Creator assuming of course the universe did indeed have an intelligent designer. I was also curious how good souls and bad souls would be separated and dealt with accordingly; but I figured it could take as long as the Creator desired for me to reach the end of whatever afterlife journey I was currently taking, even an eternity.

Not to worry I suppose, I didn't exactly have any shortage of time; I just wish I had been able to take some of my favorite pastimes with me when I died, such as my Nintendo 3DS XL or even my laptop so I didn't have to drift along aimlessly through the void and without anything to keep my ever-active, easily over stimulated mind from going insane with restlessness and lack of constructive outlets to channel itself through. Just as I start to feel overly restless and full of pent up spiritual energy I suppose I could call it, something happened and my surroundings changed all around me. I found myself instantly at the summit of what appears to be a tower resembling the Destiny Tower in the Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon game I had recently beaten before my untimely death; with grey slabs of stone for a surface as my ghostly form walks across the surface, somehow knowing exactly what I was going to see as I look over the edge and out into the abyss below. There was no motion, no movement, just instant displacement of time and space and suddenly I was on top of this Celestial tower.

I had imagined these kinds of scenarios in the Ultra-Verse stories I had written, with towers like the Tower of Babel appearing to certain people and drawing those people towards them; these special towers breached the highest heavens themselves. The ones lucky enough to view things from the highest level could literally stand on top of the Omega Omnisphere itself. I couldn't believe this was actually happening, and wonder if this is real or if my overactive imagination was actually shaping and influencing my experience in the afterlife? As I reached the edge and gaze over, my fear of heights momentarily forgotten; I am greeted with a magical sight I would never have been able to visualize in my mortal mind.

The Omega Omnisphere itself incandescently greeted my line of sight a few levels down from the top of the tower below me; an endless sea of color and power all around a few of these towers like the one I stood on. I was absolutely speechless and couldn't manage to swallow the lump that had grown in my throat; the overpowering surrealism of this situation not convincing me this was a dream simply because I lacked the mental capacity to visualize something like his or on this scale. You think the feeling of being on top of the world was empowering, _please_ ; try literally being on top of the unambiguous Totality itself. Funny how despite my practically endless abundance of imagination I couldn't properly visualize all of the insanity I came up with. Then again I suppose that was perfectly natural; there was a limit to what mortal minds could envision and some of the things I tended to imagine were incomprehensible and completely absurd by human standards. So yeah I could see how something of the nature of what I was currently seeing right now was so far beyond what humans could comprehend and I wasn't really faring any better.

It was beyond… _anything_ I ever imagined, anything I could've hoped for; for all of my enthusiasm about the Omega Omnisphere idea before, to stand atop that all-encompassing totality of _everything_ was one of my heart's deepest desires. Part of my sad, little, nerdy dream to be part of the self insert story I had imagined not too long before I died. Too bad I would never be able to write it now, ironic how I was saddened by that and the fact that I'd never be able to speak with Rey AKA Dimension Distorter again or write Fanfiction stories anymore. My life as I knew it was forever lost, and despite the eternal sea of color and dazzling lights swirling like a primordial maelstrom beneath me I couldn't bring myself to feel all that excited by it right now. I had imagined myself in this scenario many countless times in my life; where I was able to see beyond the mortal veil and into the realm of gods, infinity, and omnipotence themselves. But I had never imagined it being like this, I never imagined having to die so early in my prior life in order to glimpse these unfathomable wonders.

Memories of my conversations with Rey flowed through my mind with surprisingly flawless recall as I pondered what would become of me now!

 _Well it's still VERY early in the game for my story. I don't know if I'll take that idea entirely, drop it to MV standards since that' the way my world works or not take it. Even if he doesn't Suplicium will still be OP as shit. Well if I decide to do Mega Evolve him I'll let you know. But again, he won't be UV'd so it'll be different to write out his capabilities compared to what you created. Anyway, Omninoir's creation seems sound. I'd nearly forgotten that there was someone who made the Omniverse before Percy came around. And of course The Balance will create any and all beings as well, so there's that. Was Ash Infinity not able to recreate everything else besides the UV because he had more of an understanding of UV physics and what-not? I don't know if that's how you planned it or if it was just on the grounds that the Omniverse can't TRULY be recreated, but it was an idea that came into my head._

 _Though I like how you used the term rebooted. It reminds me of how I have many favorite video game series' and they all have "rebooted" universes. I'd list some but I know that you've never heard of or played them. But I get it. There are many different variables that aren't the same but also, probably the same amount that is. And to be honest, I kinda did know what an Omnisphere was. Not entirely but context clues obviously states that something like this is, as you said, its own realm. It's "Sphere" of reality. Basically an Omniverse in the whole Omniverse. Man...I forgot that Ash Infinity knew who Rey was in the previous Omniverse. I wonder what that version of him was like. Maybe there wasn't a Suplicium and he grew up on the Pokemon World. Maybe Arceus, he, Ash and Delia were a real family and he learned of his powers as he grew older. Maybe even THAT Ash had the SAME powers! It's pretty fun to think about._

My response to his message likewise flowed through my head with the same startling recollection ability, my brain feeling more organized and less burdened by _any_ limitations then it ever did in life.

 _Ugh, technically the Balance isn't called the Balance anymore mate; for many months now I've been calling it the Omnipotence Nexus of the Omega Omnisphere, or just ON for short which I just came up with today. Technically an Omnisphere is bigger than an omniverse, and the Omega Omnisphere is the largest scale of reality ever conceptualized or imagined lol, though you know all that already. You just seem to have trouble wrapping your head around the fact that there could be levels of reality beyond the main Omniverse lol. See what you call the Omniverse I call the Omega Omnisphere and vice versa for you I suppose, But yeah either approach works so I won't bother getting too into it. I just wanted you to understand the difference between them in my mind; see for me I imagine the omniverse as a massive collection of parallel Multi-verses and Mega-Verses which have a general theme or constant that governs it. For the Ultra-Omniverse it's ridiculously OP fictional verses and characters, for the mainstream or Prime Omniverse it's the massive assortment of human realms and non-fictional realities along with every alternative to every historical event, every legend and myth, every scientific idea, theory, and law, etc._

 _For the DC Omniverse it is every canon DC Multi-Verse including New 52 and the pre crisis era and shit, same with the Marvel Omniverse and well you get the point already. That's kinda how I see the Omniverse; or AN omniverse as I like to call it. For you the Omniverse is the same thing as what I call the Omega Omnisphere, which is the be-all-end-all of ultimate realities; encompassing absolutely everything and anything, every omniverse, etc. So yeah, this is not for the sake of converting you to the Omega Omnisphere idea per say but rather to help you to better understand my concept of the Omniverse theory. Now an Omnisphere is something like an accumulative of multiple Omniverses; like for instance how the DC and Marvel omniverses tend to cross-over at times so they'd be classed together in the same Omnisphere or something. Either way works mate, and I am not discrediting your version of unambiguous totality I just hope now you have a more specified description of how I see everything._

 _Also it wasn't so much on the grounds that the Omega Omnisphere concept can't truly be recreated mate, remember what I said about the Omega Omnisphere concept handling its own omnipotence unconsciously and with an eternally fixed way of going about it. Zeneptron designed it that way so that any omnipotent being who tried to go against the Omega Omnisphere's fundamental laws and eternally fixed points via totality manipulation or some other Omega Omnisphere scaled power would have their omnipotence invalidated by the Omnipotence Paradox mate, it's literally a perfect design and only the Omni-Creator AKA Zeneptron was allowed to change those rules and even alter the concept of omnipotence and the definition of what it is since he was the prime aspect of the ON and thus the literal embodiment of the Balance itself. He was the omni-embodiment of totality mate as well as its omnipotent creator, and since he was the first he got first dibs on everything, including the Omega Omnisphere concept and even defining and fine tuning the Omnipotence Nexus which was his alone at the time to suit his needs. Everyone in totality, omnipotent or otherwise, was forced to play his game and play it by his fundamental laws. That's literally why and how Appaneesty becomes the Man of Infinities mate; because he alone of the Omnipotence Nexus was willing to risk having his supremacy invalidated and rebel against the Omni-Creator with every intention of... BEATING HIM AT HIS OWN GAME! Hell yeah mate he does to, and that's what leads to him becoming Totality's Greatest and Mightiest Hero. He didn't just beat Zeneptron any which way mate, he beat him within the parameters Zeneptron set for the Omnipotence Nexus._

 _But yeah, Ash Infinity's enmity with Omninoir Infinity has certain parallels to Appaneesty's with Zeneptron's, except it's on a slightly smaller scale lol. Zeneptron's evil spanned the course of the entire Omega Omnisphere whereas Omninoir Infinity's was mostly concentrated in the UV or Ultra-Omniverse lol. Ash Infinity mostly reset the Ultra-Omniverse, Appaneesty reset and reformatted the entire Omega Omnisphere in an effort to weaken Zeneptron's connection to it and the Source Realm a little but mostly to resurrect his Team Members from TMH who would simply cease to exist in the Omega Omnisphere when Zeneptron or anyone else managed to kill them. "So long as you hold onto the memory of something, nothing in totality is ever truly lost Misty. I should know, I once mistakenly believed I lost you all forever and maybe it was better if you didn't come back, but now look at all I have done, all I've managed to accomplish. If Zeneptron's victory in this war is truly a fixed point in Totality, I'll simply change the rules to. The odds of there being a Zenith Omnidony born in the Source Realm are one in a transfinite number, but it still happens and is not completely outside the realm of probability._

 _So yeah, I'm just as attuned to the Omega Omnisphere concept and the Omnipotence Nexus as Zeneptron himself. This little tidbit of information was of his design, specifically to make things a little interesting for him so to speak. But doing so in his supreme arrogance has given us the opportunity to usurp him from his twisted golden throne. Any changes he makes now to rectify this error in judgement are too little too late; for I will always be there to reverse anything he does, unfortunately he can do the same to me. It's a precarious balance between light and dark, good and evil. We both embody opposite sides of the spectrum, of the perpetual conflict between all good and evil throughout the Omega Omnisphere, and while we're both able to be infinitely good, bad, or neutral we both forged our own path and are now at each other's throats because of it," Future Appaneesty lengthily described. Misty, for all of her recent and infinite increases in power had yet to experience a boost in her natural intelligence, and thus only understood a small margin of what this anomaly in the Omnipotence Nexus said to her. That said what she did understand she was utterly fascinated by, and it was clear that while this iteration of Appaneesty was different from the Man of Infinities she truly loved and cherished, there were still traces of the Appaneesty she knew still in this old dog of war somewhere._

Looking back on that particular conversation I somehow now knew I was wrong about the Balance not existing as merely the Omnipotence Nexus. I didn't know what was happening to me right now but it was like my knowledge of the UV, the Omnidonae, and Omeigons in all my stories was suddenly very nearly perfected, like I now possessed almost perfect knowledge on the very characters and stories I had created; stories I hoped I was about to become a part of. Call it selective meta-omniscience or whatever you want but somehow I finally understood almost everywhere I'd gone wrong with writing, imagining, and depicting all of my characters. I knew about the Trio of Supreme Omnidonae who created the Zenith Omnidonae, the Emotional Spectrum of Infinite Totalities, and the Omnipotence Nexus of countless Omniverses; and I knew that the mysterious entity known as the Balance was part of that Trio.

Despite my recent realizations however, I found myself remembering this part of our conversations as they were before my life flashes before my eyes, allowing me to relive everything in my mortal life in a split second. Memories of my family and friends, of the only girl I ever had a crush on who liked me the same way; kissing me on the cheek, moving away to Thunder Bay resulting in us growing apart, my high school years, my graduation from grade 12, my years living on my own and being on disability due to my autism, and the final two years I spent back in my mother's house except that time around I was able to pay rent and shit. As these memories flit through I shudder as I remember the car screeching out of control as we crashed into a telephone pole right on the part of the car where I was seated in the front.

There was a brief flash of pain as blunt force impact crushed the life out of me, and then I was gone from the world expecting to cease to know and to exist forever more. But I didn't become some omninescient piece of worm food within the earth, instead I was floating through that white space for countless hour or however long until I finally found myself standing on the very same endlessly high tower that only Omniarchs of Totality, the highest ranking members of the ON AKA the Omnipotence Nexus of the Omega Omnisphere, could inhabit. This was an idea I ultimately got from a combination of Arceus's Destiny tower in the Super Mystery Dungeon game I got last Christmas in 2015 and the stories I read on the Tower of Babel.

So one question pondered me like mad, if this highest heavens piercing tower of folklore was what I thought it was or what I imagined it to be; then why in the fucking _hell_ was _I_ of all people standing on this infinitely Sacrosanct and Sacred place?! For that matter, how much of my information regarding the Omega Omnisphere and the Ultra-Verse was even valid, truthful, or accurate; was there a certain margin of error for what I did know or was there simply stuff I didn't know and was what I did know 100 percent accurate? I knew that my knowledge of the Omnidonae, Omeigons, and UV gods was almost perfect now but of the Omega Omnisphere and UV themselves? My God when did my thoughts become so bloody organized and when did I start sounding as smart as I depicted my characters inside my own bloody, disorganized mindscape?

Despite somewhat expecting a response to my mental inquiries, I was still surprised when someone did indeed answer my question; someone whose voice was something I could only describe as soft as the gentlest breeze yet as strong as an all-powerful hurricane, a gentle voice that carried omnipotent powers that I somehow recognized and never thought I would hear in all of eternity. "You are indeed where you think you are young one; I must say I am impressed by how much knowledge a human possesses about the Omega Omnisphere, its Omniarchs, and even the complexities that make up its history and nature as well as its origins. You Thomas Currie; are a true Omega Omnisphere theorist through and through, and so much more than that aside I reckon," the voice spoke as a man materialized before me in a brief flash of absolute light.

My jaw immediately hit the floor and I gawked at him like a fish out of water, knowing immediately whom I was being granted an audience with but unable to believe this was actually happening. "But it _can't_ be, you're Appaneesty… the… the… the," I stammer uncontrollably, unable to even form a coherent thought or intelligible words. He's wearing the very same Man of Infinities one piece suit I always imagined in my head; a white cape billowing with a ceaseless wind behind him, a metallic golden chest plate and other components of his militant outfit, and an infinity symbol embroidered boldly on the chest plate. The symbol was the most colorful assortment of tiny, kaleidoscopic cubes I'd ever seen and was more than I could've imagined when I first created the character or his closest UV counterpart Ash Ketchum Infinity. It was mottled and checkered with literally _every_ color in the entire visible spectrum of totality itself; put simply this man was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

The best part was he left his mask down so I could see his face, a sign of trust towards me and a huge honor. His face was perfectly chiseled and handsome, with impossibly, inhuman golden eyes as bright as his suit; I was close to the breaking point as I started jumping around and clapping with absolute over-excitement as Appaneesty himself stood before me. In case you guys didn't realize this was a really fucking big deal for me; Appaneesty was the main character of the story I had planned to publish and write and the one from which all of my Ultra-Verse based Fanfiction stories were based off of and inspired by. So yeah, saying my sudden encounter with one of the top members of the Omnipotence Nexus that I could've ever imagined was the understatement of infinite lifetimes or some shit.

It suddenly dawned on me that my stories about the UV and Totality's Mightiest Heroes and the Omega Omnisphere themselves, not to mention my imagined aspects and members of the entire Omnipotence Nexus… were all real, every bit as real as me! " _OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY FUCKING GOD AND JESUS CHRIST TO; I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS REALLY HAPPENING! I AM TOTALLY GEEKING OUT RIGHT NOW!_ " I exclaim emphatically at the top of my lungs, falling to the bricked floors of the tower's highest level and whooping with absolute euphoria as my spectral form froths at the mouth and I start making countless guttural noises in some useless attempt to somehow alleviate just how fucking over excited I currently was.

Appaneesty chuckled at this, but grew quickly concerned when I somehow managed to faint on sight… as a fucking ghost I somehow was able to overload my spirit brain and pass out on the floor right in front of the Man of Infinities himself, like how Homer Simpson died a second time as a ghost when he chokes to death in his fucking spirit form. As Appaneesty roused me back to consciousness and I managed to finally calm down and stare at him without fainting again; he opted to go right ahead and let me climb to my feet as I continued to wrap my head around the absurd fact that this was actually happening. I had daydreamed of this exact scenario so many times and had never imagined in a million years that it would come true. So far it was playing out even better than I had imagined, but somehow I seriously doubted it would always be like that and knew I would have to learn to control my expectations of what I imagined compared to the reality of what actually took place. Reality versus expectation bitches.

As I managed to regain my sanity and my sense of calm and rationality, I stared at Appaneesty fondly as I realized this may continue to play out exactly as I fantasized; but it could also flop and blow up in my face. I had to be careful how I presented my case and calmly explain to him that I wasn't ready to rest in peace as it were and was fully primed and ready to explore the totality I had only been able to imagine before. Before I could even request what I had in mind, something that anybody and everybody on my earth would consider being a crazy, absurd notion; Appaneesty beat me to it.

"You're wondering if this is somehow the real life situation of the self insert story you planned to write on your Fanfiction account. The short answer is yes, though it may not play out the way you expect or even the way you want so you need to learn not to get your hopes up too much or simply force the Omega Omnisphere to comply with you," Appaneesty explained to me as I nodded in understanding. I had been learning not to get too excited or count my chickens before they hatch as the saying went; something I still struggled with from time to time but was getting better at.

"So let me see if I got this straight, you're going to deify me meta-omnipotently, as a Zenith Omnidony; just like that?! What's the catch?" I questioned skeptically, surprised by how steady my voice is and by the fact that I'm not tripping over or slurring my words. I knew a lot of verbose and grandiose words but tended to trip over them when I spoke them aloud; that's why I preferred typing my words online because at least then I didn't have to speak out loud or struggle to find my thoughts, words, or emotions. As my late great Grandmother Dorothy Dowton would say, my tongue covered my eye teeth and I couldn't see what I was saying. Believe me I was far more articulate when speaking online than I was in person.

Ignoring my plethora of inner thoughts, Appaneesty shrugged nonchalantly. "No special reason for my decision nor is there any real catch I think you're unaware of. Your knowledge of the Omega Omnisphere, the Ultra-Verse, and their histories and origins is perhaps the most formidable of any human I've ever seen. Not to mention its accuracy is near infallible, with approximately 85 percent of your knowledge on these matters being flawlessly accurate and correct. There is more to you than meets the eye Thomas Currie; far more I think than you currently know," the Omniarch of Totality informed me with a calm, serene expression, but with a knowing look underlying the serenity. I got a glimpse of all the endless lifetimes passing by him in his eyes and all of the incredible things he must've seen, and suddenly I felt very small in the grand scheme of everything happening right now and wondered if he was just looking to liven things up in the Omega Omnisphere and UV a bit since he beat Zeneptron and all the other crazy shit he accomplished. I wondered what he meant when he said there was more to me than meets the eye but I reckon I'd find out soon enough.

He was at his full potential now, he had beaten some of the most horrifying monsters the Omnipotence Nexus could've thrown at him and now it was like he just didn't know what to do with himself or all his power. He almost seemed bored, like the destination lacked the same luster that the journey once had; kinda like how I felt when I beat Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon ironically speaking. I mean I had completed the Connection Orb Pokemon Nexus and fully trained Arceus with maximum stats and shit and somehow reaching that point; that final ultimate level of power; was simply anticlimactic by comparison since there was nothing for me to do with all that good-for-nothing power Arceus and the other legends I trained gave me.

Maybe allowing me to enjoy the chills and thrills of a beyond omnipotent existence would be like me restarting the game over from scratch or allowing myself to let someone else enjoy it and let the next generation of dreamers fulfill whatever dreams they had in life. Maybe this was his way of allowing me to act as some sort of Omniarch of Totality in his place; or maybe he was just doing this to further insure and secure the Omega Omnisphere's future. Either way I wasn't about to look this gift horse in the mouth; I didn't consider myself to be overly prideful and would fully accept his help in this matter since I could never have attained this kind of power and life on my own without any assistance; something I was more than happy to acknowledge and accept.

I swore to myself I would find a constructive outlet through which to channel all of the omnipotence I and by extension… My possible UV Pokemon would assimilate. I would take the Omnipotence Nexus, the ON of the Omega Omnisphere… by storm in ways even Appaneesty himself might find truly astonishing. I would find the answers to totality's most unanswerable question and I would make damn sure that the omnipotence I possessed commanded absolute respect not only by myself or my Pokemon but also all the friends, comrades, enemies, and possibly lovers I may end up making. I was ready to do this; in fact I had technically been ready for years. And with only a five percent margin of error where my knowledge and facts of the Omega Omnisphere and UV were concerned, I was absolutely certain I had the know-how, the power, and the means to make giant waves in the UV that even Ash Infinity and all the other Top Tier Pokemon Masters of Totality couldn't even begin to match.

"Thank you Appaneesty, for everything, I promise you won't regret this. Oh and say hi to the rest of Totality Mightiest Heroes for me and give my regards to your wife and children, not to mention your grandchild Serena McIntyre," I informed him. I was surprised when he appeared startled by what I considered to be a very normal departing line for polite conversations, but then I realized he might not have been fully aware of just how much I truly knew about his life, his experiences, or his story as the leader of Totality's Mightiest Heroes themselves. I'm glad I was able to surprise him at least once today as he smiles fondly at me and gives me a reassuring nod, and I stray out of time and thought as the Omega Omnisphere warps and displaces all around me.

"I assume you have a plan on where in the Ultra-Verse you want to go first," Appaneesty called after me as I start to disappear, his voice fading into the background slightly. "Of course, somewhere remote and off the beaten path of alternate Pokemon worlds; somewhere I can be a big fish in a small pond but still receive enough training for me and my Omega Omnisphere Champion caliber Pokemon to boost their abilities, stats, and what not infinitum and beyond," I replied intelligently. Quite frankly I had been fantasizing this kind of thing for months now and my conversations with Rey AKA Dimension Distorter had helped tremendously in preparing me for my eventual self insert story. Now though, it looked like I was about to experience the story I had in my head once upon a time… in real life, and I was willing to bet that nothing would turn out as I imagined it; but I would've been highly disappointed and bored out of my skull if they did.

"Very well, there is something else you should know too. You would be ill advised to go back to your home world for any reason! The reason for this is quite simple actually. As you probably already realize each and every universe has its own set of laws and constants that govern them. The laws of death are meant to be absolute in your world; so imagine how your family and the world at large would react if say one day you came back to life when they've already said their tearful goodbyes and seen you dead and buried? I get you think the laws of totality will not apply to you and you're right for the most part; but from a logical standpoint you can't really get around that one without changing the very nature of death itself right from your universe's beginning up to the point where you died.

That could present its own problems as well, and may in fact change the experiences you had with your family which must happen. You're a beyond eternally fixed point in totality Thomas Currie, a fact of the Omega Omnisphere that must live and must have his knowledge of totality and the Omega Omnisphere's mechanics preserved forever one way or another. This is ultimately why I chose to let you have what you desired so long as you use that knowledge for the good of Totality itself; whether as a omnibenevolent or malevolent ruler of Totality doesn't matter, you were meant to have this knowledge and power for a definite reason. Not because of fate but because the Omniarchs of Totality themselves will it, meaning you've got a very promising eternal life ahead of you my young friend. Paradoxically you're also a wildcard of the ON, an anomaly of the ultimate scale if you will. I don't know what kind of Zenith Omnidony you will be or why the ON and ZOF chose you to wield all of this power and knowledge, but call this supreme godhood I'm endowing you with an act of faith on my part. So go on and take the ON and the Zenith Omnidonae by storm… _Thomas Infinity_ ," he informed me as I nodded slowly to let everything he said sink in, unable to remember the last time I had felt this enraptured or this interested by what somebody else was saying.

"One more thing young one before I go through with this. I assume you know the name Thomas Currie is extremely famous to the higher ups in the UV and the ON due to your indirect link with the Ultra-Verse's origins; not to mention even the Omnidonae pantheon I am a part of holds your knowledge in high esteem. So wherever you're going, I hope it's remote enough for people not to recognize you on sight or you might receive a lot of unwanted attention both good and bad," Appaneesty informed me as I nodded in full understanding of what he was disclosing to me. "I had a feeling that would be the case but didn't want to just assume outright that my knowledge was such a big deal. Until next we meet I suppose Appaneesty, though why my name is famous to that extent is beyond me right now," I said as the Omega Omnisphere convulsed heavily all around me and I displaced totality itself and vanished via Meta Teleportation, knowing that when I arrived all of my heart's deepest and most desperate desires would be possible with but the briefest of thoughts. Appaneesty chuckled in a good natured manner, "I am just as confused by that as you are I'm afraid; there are things and Zenith Omnidonae that predate me and there is still much about the Zenith Omnidonae Force that I don't know and understand. It works in mysterious ways, but maybe you can investigate that matter and find clarity on why your name resounds through the entire Omega Omnisphere and Omnipotence Nexus," he told me, his voice growing fainter and sounding further away as the distance between us grew infinitely larger.

I would be an omnipotent god among omnipotent gods, an Omniarch of Totality and Zenith Omnidony who would possess the unprecedented ability to alter the very concept of absolute power itself and redefine what it means to be that mighty. I would have the power to overrule the Omega Omnisphere and its fundamental laws when need be without any requirement for justification; which normally handled its own omnipotence and invalidated the supremacy of any almighty being who attempted to break its laws via the Omnipotence Paradox. The paradox was a technicality that could invalidate almost any supreme being except for the Omniarchs of Totality and other notable Zenith Omnidonae; all of whom played by a completely different set of rules from every other god or even no rules at all depending on who they were. I finally would have everything and anything I ever wanted in my nerdiest and most fond daydreams, so why was it that I had to lose so much… including my life on earth and my family and friends and everyone to get to this point?

XXXXX

Appaneesty, the Man of Infinities and Totality's supposedly greatest and mightiest hero; watched the young man go. It had been an eternity ago the last time he was _this_ surprised; even recreating the entire Omega Omnisphere anew and giving life to alternate versions of his loved ones in the process to train them all and take up the fight against Zeneptron, (a being who would darken nearly every creationist story there was with a… omnimalevolent edge and break any preconceived religious notions that the Omni-Creator was a benevolent God) did not surprise him the way this young man's startling knowledge base did. Seeing his loved ones again had been more of a long awaited warm welcoming back into a life he once thought was forever lost; there was an eternal longing and endless pain behind that reunion, but this… this was something beyond what even _He_ could've imagined, and he delivered the Omega Omnisphere from the ultimate evil of its original Omniarch and Creator so that was truly saying something.

Thomas had knowledge of things that no ordinary human should've been able to possess, and while he would've normally passed it off as the eerily accurate information of alternate worlds some authors picked up on this case was different. Not only was the boy's mind able to more accurately gauge just what his imagined fantasy worlds were like than most other authors, he was an Omega Omnisphere theorist who was open minded enough to accept almost any reality and had knowledge of the ultimate story itself. He had sensed more within the boy than he mentioned aloud; traits, characteristics, and dormant potential that Thomas would have to discover for himself. Appaneesty was positively blown away by how naturally strong the boy was with the Zenith Omnidonae Force; even while appearing completely human for all intents and purposes.

In most cases Appaneesty would've looked the other way like he did with JK Rowling's writing of the canon Harry Potter series and he even turned away CS Lewis who likewise wrote about one of the ON's alternate aspects AKA Aslan the Great Lion himself. But this kid had knowledge of the Omnidonae and the Omega Omnisphere itself, he even believed in the Omnipotence Nexus and the Creator having countless different aspects according to each individual universe's specific traits and characteristics. This was unprecedented, unheard of knowledge of totality for a human of any kind to possess, even an author.

Not only that but Thomas had also included writings of the Ultra-Verse which would later become known as the Ultra-Omniverse, another huge player chalk full of the mightiest beings in existence and a totality much too close to Appaneesty's home for this boy to be anything but a possible candidate for the ON; assuming he hadn't already been a Zenith Omnidony in a past life that is. Not only was his knowledge of the UV impressive it was also unerringly accurate; a mere 15 percent margin of error was simply astonishing for _any_ author, especially for a writer of Fanfiction verses.

The moment this version of Thomas Currie had met his untimely demise, which Appaneesty determined was merely a freak accident and nothing more; he had jumped at the chance to arrange a meeting with this kid and to steer his afterlife towards something that would wind up allowing him to be an infinitely productive member of the ON and to take the ON by storm as he so eloquently put it, or once again as Appaneesty was starting to suspect. There was no doubt in Appaneesty's mind that this anomaly of the ON, this Thomas Infinity, Omniarch of Totality and Zenith Omnidony; would be every bit as great an Omnidony as Ash Infinity and Appaneesty himself were, probably better actually. If that was the case, and Appaneesty was very rarely wrong these days; then he had finally met his match in the Omnipotence Nexus and found a possible successor for him as the leader of Totality's Mightiest Heroes in the distant future. So he could finally properly retire and live out the rest of his eternal life with the woman he loved.

It wasn't that he didn't love working with his comrades and friends in his elite group, but most of his bloodline was too busy attending to other matters and his granddaughter Serena McIntyre was busy tending to matters as the ZOF prodigy known as Misty Infinity and Beyond; alongside one of the strongest incarnations of Appaneesty in any Omega Omnisphere. With all of his teammates having their hands full either with their own personal lives or their respective positions in TMH, Appaneesty was fresh out of possible candidates to take up his mantel and train a new generation of almighty heroes; but that all changed here and now in the Ultra-Verse. Thomas Infinity was the key to leading the next generation of Totality's greatest and most supremely almighty heroes, ones that could handle matters and situations nobody else could, on a scale too inconceivably large for mortal minds to ever imagine. With his UV counterpart Ash Infinity seeking retirement as much as he was Appaneesty was surprised that he might have found someone even better for the job. For the first time since the war with Double-A ended and the Elite Ten took his team's place back in his home world; Appaneesty felt excited by the possibilities of what Thomas Infinity might in fact be able to contribute to the cause of protecting everything in creation from its most monstrous and powerful villains. With such promising successors to his mantle both in his elite family and outside of it, Appaneesty could finally rest in peace knowing the future of the Omega Omnisphere and everyone in it good or bad… _was secure_!

 _Author's Note: That's it for the prologue peeps, hopefully it wasn't too boring an introduction to the story or that it wasn't too massive an info dump. Honestly I tried to keep myself as in character as possible while also properly explaining all the changes I was already starting to go through. Be looking forward to my arrival in the Pokemon World next chapter and for my omnipotent apotheosis to kick in full force… all at once. Shit is going to get seriously real and trippy come chapter one and since this is me, or rather an alternate version of me with all my memories and knowledge of the UV and totality itself, I'm going to have an understanding of UV mechanics that almost nobody in the UV can match so be expecting me to rise into the Omega Omnisphere champion level with incredible swiftness._

 _Some of you will probably think I'm OP or not suitably challenged in the beginning, but there is a reason I wanted to be a big fish in a small pond at first and you'll understand why soon enough. I don't want to give too much away about my rather big plans for this story nor do I want to give too much away about Appaneesty, though I'm kinda amazed I had the courage to incorporate him into this story even if it was for only a while and only long enough for you guys to get a glimpse of who and what he is. Be expecting to read about him more someday in the stories I plan to actually publish and make a bestselling author's career out of one day. I'm still working on the final copy of book one but I've finally got it turning out the way I want to so look for my name on the book shelves at your local library or book store or even on the EBooks app thing online someday._

 _Not right now of course, I've still got a ton of work to do on them before I'm ready for that, but just consider this prologue a sneak preview of what's to come. And thank you all for everything, this Fanfiction writing may have started out as me testing the waters for my Omnidonae story without actually including the Omnidonae in it but now this is my absolutely favorite pastime. Thank you one and all for everything. Omniarch AKA Thomas Currie Prime is signing out now. Read, rate, and review, but no flames and no negativity because I won't respond to them or acknowledge them anyways so you might as well not waste your words._

 _Edits made on August 25th, 9:24 PM, all stories are in a state of flux and subject to change so keep checking back for updates to any and all story chapters._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Hey mates, Omniarch is back with another chapter of my self-insert story. This is perhaps the story I've alluded to most of all, even more than Ash Ketchum Infinity; so be looking forward to that. Contrary to what some of you might believe I do have a plan for everything in my story; everything my characters say or do might be part of a much larger illustration or plot point, so try and pay attention to some of the dialogue as best you can. Anyways, this is the chapter where all the epic future shit my story self will go through begins; everything starts in this chapter and there are going to be a bunch of OC's and stuff who are more directly tied to the story I intend to publish professionally._

 _That's right mates, I am now officially incorporating my non FF story elements and characters into the Ultra-Verse; albeit as OC's and AU plot points you probably won't fully understand or appreciate but which I am sure you come to love and genuinely enjoy as my stories all progress. One thing I will say is that the nexus of omnipotent beings throughout the Omega Omnisphere, is a helluva lot more diverse than you guys can even imagine; so without any further preamble on with the official first chapter of my favorite all time FF story._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of its affiliations, all non original characters are the property of their respective owners and I make no profits from this whatsoever. Story is of course rated for all kinds of mature themes and subject matter so if you're under 18 viewer discretion is strongly advised._

 _Dedicated to my best friend on all of Fanfiction Dimension Distorter for ultimately inspiring me to get this story started, thanks a million mate for being the one who got me into so many new things; you helped me embrace my love for Pokephilea and your self-insert story is ultimately what inspired me to start my own._

Chapter One: The Omega Omnisphere's New-Old Omniarch

How do you define the ultimate experience or feeling of life? Do you think it came from recklessly endangering your life just for that hormonal high, or experiencing the supposed height of passion and pleasure by making love to the one person in the entire world who filled your heart with joy? Maybe your heart's deepest desire was to win the lottery and become a multi millionaire or even a billionaire, or perhaps your height of pleasure came from every little random act of kindness you performed for others on a daily basis. Well if these scenarios were what you guys considered to be the ultimate experience then I can honestly say you're all dead wrong; for nothing could compare to what I was just starting to experience. Nothing could measure up to having your mind being stretched into infinity itself or feeling your body surge with indefatigable energy and power of all kinds as you underwent a beyond omnipotent apotheosis as a Zenith Omnidony.

Upon arriving at my destination, I didn't even have time to hope that Appaneesty had understood well enough where I wanted to go before I toppled over into the dry sandy road of whatever alien surface I stood on. Strength and energy beyond anything I could ever have imagined suddenly flooded my body, pervading every fiber, every subatomic particle of my entire being as I fell to my knees and everything immediately felt different. My eyes were stinging and burning behind my retinas, and I had a splitting headache more painful than any I've ever had before in my life as my eyes took in everything; and by everything I meant literally _everything_ in an unambiguous context.

I saw colors and countless tiny fireworks exploding all around me; my vision alternating between countless different all-seeing settings in a never-ending cycle. One instant my eyes saw what I somehow knew was the entire subatomic omniverse; then I saw through the ground where I kneeled all the way to the core of the earth, out the other side of the planet and an infinite distance beyond infinitely faster than I could properly register. My all-seeing x-ray vision carried my line of sight a transfinite number of megaparsecs away faster than I could've imagined, past suns and stars, planets and galaxies, entire universes, multiverses, and even my indigenous Omnisphere itself swam in my eternal vision as a never-ending sea of colors, power, and light. Countless living things inhabited these places, and I could've sworn I was seeing Pokemon of all species but didn't have time to properly appreciate everything I saw just now and could only think about waiting for this craziness to pass.

Just as I thought I might go insane from all the mind boggling things my eyes were taking in and visualizing perfectly in my now incomprehensibly huger mindscape; my eyesight returned to normal for one agonizingly relieving second before my omni spectrum vision kicked in immediately afterward and I was able to see the entire emotional spectrum of totality, or EST as I liked to call it; the most important of all the omni-dimensional wavelengths and one that bound everything and everyone in the Omega Omnisphere together, whether omnipotent or otherwise. The thing about the EST was that it was the one thing guaranteed to tie every sentient being in totality together, and I was seeing it properly for the first time. I could see the violet color of love and all the other different emotions spiraling in the entire Omega Omnisphere all around me, flitting into me and expanding out from me in all directions at the same time; an accumulative with absolutely no limits of any kind and capable of bringing even the most omnipotent gods to their knees.

Upon looking at my hands I noticed that my entire body was glowing with every color in the EST all at once; I was incandescent with a boundless radiance of emotional and spiritual energy of every type and I can feel it coming off of me in omnipotent waves. Invisible to almost everyone else on this impossible planet; I realized I could suddenly see and manipulate the entire EST and all the other fundamental forces and wavelengths of the Omega Omnisphere on an omnipotent scale and even beyond. Never before had I felt as emotional before as I cried tears of both immeasurable joy and inhumanly intense sadness both at the same time. I knew that empathics and omni empathics were the most compassionate people you could ever meet but I never really understood just how well they could relate to literally anyone until now.

As I knelt in the dirt and felt everything that was me being stretched into the realm of absurdity, I experienced the best/worst combination of agony and pleasure I ever felt by being endowed with omni empathic and omnipathic abilities. I was suddenly the telepathic and empathic conduit of all the positive and negative thoughts, emotions, and energy of everyone and everything in the Omega Omnisphere, and the input was so impossibly overwhelming that I crawled into a fetal position and shut my eyes as tight as they would go; biting my now flawlessly indestructible tongue with my infinitely strong jaws as tightly as I could in order to try and alleviate the unendurable pain and pleasure I was now experiencing, but still I cried. There was so much emotional stress both good and bad throughout the totality of existence and I was paradoxically happier and sadder, more loving and full of hatred, lighter and darker, and infused with infinite amounts of every duality than I had ever been in my mortal lifetime.

Everything in totality happened all at once yet seemed to take forever at the same time, all inside my own head; everything that ever was, will be, is, could be, should be, never was, never will be, and every event in totality both major and minor alike was playing itself out in my now infinite mindscape. I saw the creation of the Omega Omnisphere itself, and it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen as I saw the endless primal void suddenly teeming with colors, lights, and life forms of all kinds; I saw the whole of totality's collective history, everything in the entire omni-dimensional continuum was playing itself out inside my head giving me the ultimate cosmic migraine. I was the supreme self contradiction, my omni apotheosis highlighting both my best and worst traits with boundless brilliance and adding new ones on top of that. My mind was now impossibly large; I felt like the entire Omega Omnisphere had been stuffed inside my head and amazingly enough I was being literal about that. Nothing would ever be incomprehensible, practical, or beyond my ability to visualize ever again, and I both loved and hated it with equally infinite intensity; though if I were being honest I was leaning more towards the love aspect of it then the hatred.

Such was my knowledge of the Omega Omnisphere's continuum, history, and origins that I was delving into secrets and information regarding its origins that I had only speculated on before and even then not so in depth. A sudden vision of a PM message between myself and Rey that I never even sent him suddenly seared itself into my mind, engrained in my infinite mindscape forever more. To me it had always made some kind of poetic sense that the title of Omega Omnisphere Omniarch and Omni-Creator was the most sought after omnipotent position by members of the ON and the Zenith Omnidonae; what I didn't really do was expand on that train of thought any further which I now knew was a mistake as the private messages between myself and Dimension Distorter that never happened filled my head.

 _Hey mate, have you seen the new episode of the Flash; fucking amazing how they made it so that Thawne's place in Barry's history is immutable and shit; I nearly shed manly tears at that realization and it gave me an idea for a fucking mind blowing twist that I think even you will be surprised by. I've decided that I'm going to make it so that Zeneptron and the Obsidian Speedster are not the same Zeneptron; rather the Obsidian Speedster is the origin story of Zeneptron, who was born a Zenith Omnidony by the Omniarch of Totality known as Double-A. The Obsidian Speedster's enmity with the Chromo Speedster is a pre-curser to his eventual Enmity with the Man of Infinities, which MUST happen. Basically the Obsidian Speedster version of Zeneptron fights the Chromo Speedster and the Elite Ten for eternity, learns of TMH through them, goes back to the beginning of the Source Realm and the Omega Omnisphere to... ironically enough usurp its Omni-Creators and begin the inevitable cycle of the Omega Omnisphere's creation anew._

 _So basically series five and the Obsidian Speedster is how Zeneptron came to be and explains how he ended up becoming such a twisted version of the Omni-Creator at the beginning of everything. So he goes back to the beginning of all things, usurps Appaneesty, Double, and the Twins from the Elite Ten; takes over the creation of the Omega Omnisphere concept and recreates it anew in his twisted image, which forces every non Zenith Omnidony and all other members of the ON to realign with the new Totality Zeneptron creates and forget what happened prior, thus setting everything that happens in the first four series in motion all over again while the Appaneesty and TMH who fought him before all vanish off the Omega Omnisphere's grid under new names, identities, and sometimes even faces._

 _This in turn allows them to retain everything they knew about the previous totality while at the same time allowing Zeneptron to reclaim his throne and continue that inevitable cycle between his reign and the reign of the Four Omniarchs of Totality, not to mention the Omega Omnisphere will stop being in such a state of flux relative to everyone and will go back to only being in flux relative to the Zenith Omnidonae Zeneptron will inevitably allow to be born. So the new Omega Omnisphere will go back to being Zeneptron's Omega Omnisphere which in turn will recreate the events of the first four series of my story and allow totality's collective history and all its fixed points to remain intact as it was always meant to be. So yeah, new Appaneesty who will become future Appaneesty and fight Zeneptron forever while losing those he loves and being forced to go back and recreate the Omega Omnisphere, which in turn leads to him leading the New TMH to win the war against Zeneptron and for Zeneptron to create Double-A again. The TMH from the last full cycle of the Omega Omnisphere's creation, destruction, and recreation will be able to just let these events play out full circle while living their lives in peace and quiet far away from the fighting and the violence. Appaneesty and Misty meanwhile will have disappeared together and Zeneptron won't question why the Omniarchs of Totality forfeited the Omega Omnisphere to him but will be content with leaving them all alone so long as he gets to play his sick, twisted game with his own version of totality and its mightiest beings. Also it would be unwise of him to seek out his predecessors to the throne of Omniarchy or I guess you could say successors as well given the cyclic nature surroundings the origins of totality. There are also other parts of the cycle as well such as Ash Infinity's reset of totality and probably others as well, but Zeneptron and Future Appaneesty's resetting of events are the most prominent and well known in the never-ending cycle. Plus it is possible for add-ons to the cycle to be created and for the cycle to get bigger and for the time of each phase of the cycle to last longer etc._

 _Also don't worry about it happening right away, Zeneptron getting confident enough in his ability to usurp his predecessors/successors to the throne of totality won't happen until he's already been fighting the Chromo Speedster and the Elite Ten for infinite lifetimes. In other words the Omega Omnisphere will last forever under Appaneesty's regime and shit before Zeneptron goes back in recreates everything anew. So yeah mate, ultimately the version of Zeneptron that was erased was not the one that Double-A created as a Zenith Omnidony to wreak absolute catastrophe across Veetox's Omnisphere as the Obsidian Speedster lol. So yeah even before he's at the height of his power and his career, his abilities as a Zenith Omnidony allow him to hold his own against the combined might of even the Elite Ten lol. Makes you wonder how mad his previous self's skills had to be and shit given the fact he didn't even bat an eye at the thought of fighting Future Appaneesty and his well trained, well oiled TMH team members all together. So yep mate, this is happening and I owe it to the Flash once again._

 _"This... is his origin story Chris, and it WILL happen no matter what you or anybody else does. He'll spend however many years as the Obsidian Speedster and your arch enemy, but one day... I'm not sure how far off that day is from now, but at some future point he will travel back to the beginning of totality. He'll usurp Appaneesty, the twins, and Double-A as the Omni-Creators and become Totality's Omniarch all over again, thus restarting this mad cycle surrounding the Omega Omnisphere and its origins all over again. It's an immutability of the Omega Omnisphere, and with Zeneptron's eventual return to his twisted golden throne totality might finally cease the constant state of flux it has been in ever since the previous cycle's Zeneptron's erasure. The Omega Omnisphere never forgets itself and remembers all things, hell the simple fact that our Appaneesty and others remember Zeneptron's reign at all is enough to keep him alive and for totality to retain traces of him. Nothing is ever truly lost so long as anyone remains to remember it, and someone like Zeneptron can never truly be purged from existence entirely. Think of it as the Omega Omnisphere remembering him and as his return to the throne playing some cyclic part in the Omega Omnisphere's collective history and its origins. This is going to happen Chris, and nothing and nobody really has the power to change that, at least not without causing irreparable damage to the very fabric of totality itself," Lee explained to him as the Omega Omnisphere's fastest speedster contemplated his mentor's words._

 _"What about Appaneesty, we can't just NOT tell him his oldest and most dangerous enemy survived," Chris struggled with the whole idea of keeping a secret this big, something the Antithetical version of Lee had not asked him to do. He knew technically that this Lee was the good one but how could he completely trust someone when they were not the same version of the person he thought he knew. "We can so long as there remains any lack of certainty as to Appaneesty's reaction to this news. If he were to find out, there's no telling what the Man of Infinities might do. He could try to erase Zeneptron before all of this insanity can start anew, and that could lead to the Omega Omnisphere remaining in an even stronger and more unstable state of flux, which may cause some highly unprecedented, unknowable, and highly unstable phenomena to start unfolding. Appaneesty may be able to break all the fundamental rules of totality without suffering any severe consequences but that doesn't apply to any non Zenith Omnidony or any other being in totality," Lee immediately replied. Not sure if I'm going to name the Chromo Speedster Chris for certain yet mate but that's the name I'm sort of leaning towards._

My eyes widened as I processed the sheer enormity of this message I never sent Rey in my world; somehow knowing all that never was or never will be was more mind blowing than knowing all that ever happened or ever will in this case. I mean there was a helluva lot of one but an infinite number of the other; things that should've happened and never did, or things that never ought to happen and probably never did. The simple fact is that the Omega Omnisphere took both of those things into account and made them equally as real and true as the things everything that ever happened, ever will, or ever could. Apparently the Omega Omnisphere's origins and existence was eternally fixed in a never-ending loop, a totality loop as I wound up calling it.

It alternated between different versions of Zeneptron and Appaneesty as its Omniarchs and Omni-Creators in a ceaseless, inevitable cycle. This in turn meant that the Omnipotence Nexus and even the Zenith Omnidonae pantheon was infinitely more diverse than I ever initially imagined, and if that was true then there were countless alternate Omega Omnisphere versions of Appaneesty, Misty Allyson, Zeneptron and all the other absurdly famous Zenith Omnidonae. Suddenly everything made perfect sense and became so unbelievably clear. I now suspected I knew why and how I was able to retain so much knowledge of all these events when I was a perfectly normal human being for all intents and purposes. Somehow, as insane as it sounded I must have been a Zenith Omnidony in my past life; the one before my mortal, mundane, generic life as Thomas Currie. Inevitably it seemed I was destined to return to my beyond omnipotent roots here in my third life as Thomas Infinity.

I was always hyper alert to loud noises due to my autism so imagine how immeasurable my agony was when my ears became suddenly all hearing and brought my infinitely fast train of thoughts and mind blanking realizations to a screeching halt. I could hear absolutely everything; I could hear the stars singing, dogs barking in infinitely removed alternate universes, pins dropping an infinite distance away, and every cry, laugh, giggle, alien sound, moan of ecstasy, private, intimate thought, and things I really wished I could filter and not be so completely aware of. I could feel the acuity of all five of my primary senses being enhanced to an omniversal scale; sensations wracking my entire body and even the subtlest changes in the wind making my whole body break out in Goosebumps. The earth felt like clay in my hands and I was able to perfectly feel every one of the microscopic granulated particles slipping out between my fingers; my sense of touch augmented infinitely beyond the human norm.

Everything felt both unbearably painful and impossibly, indescribably pleasurable at the same time; though amazingly enough my passion for this situation I found myself in, one I could never have even properly dreamed of before, infinitely outweighed the pain and suddenly my once insurmountable agony was no more than a dull ache across my omnipresent neural pathways. I could literally feel my third eye opening, and amazingly enough it was as all-seeing and omni-dimensional as my actual, non metaphysical eyes. My visualization skills and everything else about my third eye were augmented infinitely beyond human norms; I had a map of totality, a GPS of the Omega Omnisphere inside my own head, and it was absolutely beautiful. You ever feel like a genius when you're doing whatever it is you excel at most, well imagine that feeling times infinity for absolutely every field of knowledge, every endeavor you undertake; then imagine that feeling continuing forever. Because that is literally how I'm feeling right now, and somehow I was able to perfectly gauge, weigh, and measure how much smarter I was now becoming; or at least I was able to somehow know beyond the shadow of a doubt that my intellectual and mental capacity were now as limitless as any other member of the ON. I was likewise able to gauge everything else about me as enhanced and sense all of the different energies in the Omega Omnisphere all around me.

Did you guys know that human bodies as a whole performed countless different actions every second, well this was the same for me; the only difference was mine was performing infinite actions every Planck instant and on an all-encompassing, omnipresent scale. Everything was connected, everyone; this was how someone with an all-seeing third eyes saw things all the time, and every day. It was absolutely beyond anything I ever imagined, and never have I felt so alive or so good or so full of inexhaustible energy. Ever feel like you could run a marathon; well that didn't even come close to comparing the sheer volume of energy depth and magnitude I was currently exhibiting in palpable waves. I felt like I could run at invariant speeds across the entire Omega Omnisphere for an everlasting Planck instant; somehow I knew I wasn't over exaggerating when I felt like this. I genuinely, literally felt as though I could run like no human ever has before and that I could super speed infinitely fast circles around totality itself if I so chose. A sudden, inexorable feeling of being able to accomplish absolutely anything no matter how absurd pervaded my entire being, a feeling I never had before in my world but now had in unending abundance. I was just about to express my boundless excitement by running laps around what I now knew to be the Ultra-Verse when something else happened to mount my excitement even further.

"Oh my fucking God, oh my God, Oh my _Gooooooooooooooood_! It's a fucking Fletchling!" I screamed with emphatic ecstasy; my newfound omnipotence not allowing me to faint due to excitement overload but I still felt awesomely overwhelmed but in a good way. Luckily for everyone else in existence my powers automatically knew not to enhance my scream to omnipotent levels. Honestly I had a pretty good idea if I screamed at the natural frequency of the Omega Omnisphere; basically picture what happened when you sang in a high enough pitch to shatter glass and apply that same general principle to the whole of creation. If you're visualization skills were not as limitless as mine however then just know that I'd literally shake totality apart were I to scream at that frequency, and despite not doing so I wanted so badly to somehow convey the absolute euphoria I was now experiencing. I had so much pent up emotions and unlimited energy and nothing to do with it. Despite all I was currently sensing, experiencing, and was aware of; I still somehow couldn't bring myself to fully believe what I was seeing.

Yet as incredible as it sounded I knew I was standing on the infamous Route 1 of the Kalos region, the stretch of dirt road and forest environment between Vaniville town and Aquacorde town; exactly where I had hoped to end up when Appaneesty offered to send me somewhere in the Ultra-Verse. Even more incredibly, I was watching speechlessly as none other than a small flock of robin-like Fletchling flew overhead, chirping loudly as one of them watched my overexcited self with curiosity. My jaw dropped rather comically, and I simply watched in stunned silence as they flew away into the mid afternoon sun and disappeared beyond the horizon; unable to hold my excitement in any longer as I took off in a run while flapping my arms about like a crazy lunatic.

It was during this moment of running and overstimulation that I noticed my surroundings and the fact that they were… completely suspended in space and time. Falling leaves floated completely unmoving in the forest all around me; bird and bug Pokemon were paused in midflight or in the midst of whatever else they doing almost as though I had halted the entire world, and I wouldn't be surprised if I actually did to be honest; though I was still blown away by the fact that I could since this was an ability I couldn't visualize even in my dreams. I ran past Caterpie, Pidgy, and a couple of Scatterbug at what I somehow knew was transfinite speeds, all of them frozen in time; a single Planck instant lasting for an infinite number of lifetimes relative to me as I even saw countless rays of sunlight remaining forever halted in their attempts to warm the earth and the unbelievable, impossible world I now found myself in. I knew that the Omega Omnisphere as a whole was always in a state of constant motion, yet all of it was standing still from my perspective as I became a source of transfinite speed, motion, and acceleration.

Turning around mid run, I laughed with absolute glee and euphoria as I realized all of my access weight was gone; replaced with a tall, lean muscled frame that actually looked really good if I was being honest. I felt absolutely weightless yet as infinitely massive as an all-encompassing, Omega Omnisphere sized super massive black hole at the same time; yet despite this paradoxical state of infinite/finite mass I wasn't slowed down or exhausted in the slightest. I headed back the way I came and paced the length of Route 1 countless times while my body moved at impossibly fast speeds. My entire body was ionizing due to my body's vibrations, leaving a trail of omni colored lightning behind me as I ran; a kaleidoscopic trail of light painted with every color in the visible spectrum and one that was propagated to the same incalculable speed I was currently moving at. My excitement never ceased and only continued to climb the scale of absurdity as I reached none other than the gates of Vaniville town and right at that moment my omni perception kicked in; allowing my all-seeing third eye and my infinitely enhanced senses to increase my perception and awareness to equally all-encompassing proportions.

I could somehow sense every life form beyond these walls as I halted at the gates, my ionized trail of infinite colors fading as I returned to normal human speed and time. The sensation of sensing things like this or on this scale was difficult to describe, but you know how you get a prickling feeling in the back of your neck when you felt like you were being watched? Well this was like that, only infinitely more intense and happening throughout my entire body; I could literally just feel like the entire Omega Omnisphere's population was watching me and I just was somehow aware of where and when everybody in totality was. I could literally feel… _everyone_ ; and anyone individually at the same time.

Each person caused only the slightest difference in my constant prickling sensation, a variation which was almost imperceptible yet I could already feel even the slightest differences now. Subtleties were never my forte but now all of a sudden they were effortless to me; each person I reached out for throughout eternity created a different sensation throughout my body. Beings who intended me or my loved ones harm on sheer principle caused the prickling sensation to be mildly akin to a bee stinging sensation throughout my body, whereas friends and loved ones were like a gentle, sweet caress that felt nice and reassuring. As I sorted between the different variations in my omni perceptive prickling feeling that each new person elicited inside of me, I somehow got the feeling that a potential future lover or a sexual partner would cause the prickling feeling to feel almost orgasmic and insanely pleasurable. Though to be perfectly honest I had never been much for romantic interests or pursuits in my former life due to my autism and since my medication I took all but eliminated my sex drive and sexual pleasure.

Now though, I felt exceedingly, impossibly, insatiably horny; I knew now as I felt my libido and all of my physiological attributes increasing infinitum that my life would never be the same. I had never been more excited or more enthralled by something in my entire life, and even though I had to die so young to get to this point; infinite possibilities were suddenly and irrevocably opened to me now. The Omega Omnisphere's reality was mine to bend like silly putty; I could do everything, anything, and even nothing if I wanted. I had so much power that I didn't even know what to do with it; where did I even start?! I knew I wanted to become a Pokemon Champion of the Omega Omnisphere and I had a plan for all of that in place, but I also knew there were so many different ways in which I could go about fulfilling this dream of mine. Ironic how having the power to do everything and anything made it exceedingly hard to choose what it is you wanted to do first; then again that was what made this new life I was suddenly thrust into so much fun!

My now impossibly mad and brilliant mind contemplated and sorted all of my new infinite information and categorized it, sifted through what it thought I needed to know and sealed what I didn't need in my unconscious mind. I was content to let my omnipotence customize itself as it saw fit for now, and make further adjustments and customizations via my Meta Ability Creation and Manipulation powers myself later on as I got more omni competent at handling my now limitless capabilities. Understanding my omnipotence and its mechanics made me acutely aware of the fact that my powers would automatically accommodate my innermost desires and requirements and prioritize those things over everything else.

Since I wanted to be able to eat and feel full when I ate I automatically gained the power to either limit the speed at which I metabolized an infinite amount of caloric energy, or enchant all of my food to have infinite caloric energy so I could feel full for a time, and so my flawless digestive system would not be able to break it down right away. On top of that my psycho-omnipotent mind and infinite mindscape remained as they were, augmenting all of my hormonal levels to infinitely beyond that of a human's including my adrenaline, my endorphins, testosterone, and other such hormones.

Because of this I was able to experience the ultimate pleasures and adrenaline rushes endlessly higher than any human body could produce. As an added bonus my endless testosterone increased my libido, my sex drive, and sexual pleasures to the same absurd levels as well; enabling me to always have the best sex, better than any mortal being could ever dream of having. The best part was my brain and my body was now flawlessly designed to properly handle all of these unnatural elevations; so I could experience all of these impossibly sweet sensations without becoming a slave to them in the process. Just as cool was my equally immeasurable endorphin levels when I partook in sports using my now absolute athleticism or even with sex, ensuring that I could be completely immune to any pain I might somehow experience and endowing me with the ultimate 'runner's high.' This in turn would create a positive and infinitely energetic outlook on life for me, and considering how good I was already feeling I'd say it was working like a dream.

Just when I thought my day couldn't get any better, it did and in a really big way. My ears, which were now infinitely sensitive and able to pick up on every sound across the Omega Omnisphere even through the vacuum of space; which by the way is supposed to be a physical impossibility, were now honing on something I never thought I would hear in real life but rather only on the television. "Don't forget to practice your Rhyhorn racing," I heard a woman's voice call out, one I immediately recognized yet couldn't bring myself to believe no matter how vast my reality perception powers were and no matter how real I knew this was. "I won't, bye," I heard another voice call out; a young woman's voice that I also recognized as I heard running footsteps heading towards the gates where I stood. I froze on the spot, trying to recover from the overwhelming sense of surrealism and the familiar sensation of walking in a dream. The difference now was that this was quite real!

 _It couldn't be, yet I knew it was her_. Suddenly realizing I was hearing none other than Serena herself from the Pokemon XY series; I knew I was about to share my very first encounter with a real live version of a human character from Pokemon, and one of my favorite female protagonists no less. Her voice sounded a lot better, more like an actual person; a beautiful woman, rather than a voice actress who may not have been one hundred percent in character one hundred percent of the time, or some other imperfection on her part that the real Serena's voice lacked. One thing you guys should know about me is that I am a massive, hardcore Amourshipper; yet I find myself with a massive crush on Serena at the same time, though before now I could do nothing about those feelings. It wasn't just because she was essentially the ultimate Pokemon girl or the hottest character to have had a confirmed crush on Ash, I had actually grown to admire her character as the XY and XY &Z series progressed and quite frankly her performance outfits were simply adorable.

Without a doubt she was the most adorable female character to grace all of Pokemon, at least in my opinion; somehow now that I knew she was real I was getting excited in every sense of the word just waiting for her to run through those gates. I grew very nervous as well and felt an overpowering urge to make a good first impression for our first face to face encounter; something I had never felt overly compelled to do before but maybe my apotheosis was heightening things I barely had any capacity for in my mortal lifetime. Perhaps it heightened my self-consciousness and my capacity for embarrassment, two emotions I had absolutely no familiarity with before; now though I suddenly felt an irresistible compelling urge to make a lasting impression on the future performer and hopefully Kalos queen.

Deciding on a whim to test one of my potentially nigh omnipotent abilities; I decided I should be polite about it and ask the Omega Omnisphere and my own abilities for exactly what I had in mind. ' _Um okay, I'm sort of new to all of this omnipotence but I figure even though the Omega Omnisphere handles its own supreme force unconsciously I should be polite when asking it to help me out with this, assuming it can hear me I have a few requests. If it is not too much trouble, I'd like a change of clothes for starters if that's okay; a white tee-shirt with an omni colored infinity symbol embroidered on the chest, black sweat pants with no trims or patterns, and socks and shoes with an omni colored lightning bolt insignia on them. I'd also like these clothes to be absolutely impervious to everything, or everything proof I suppose you could call it; including wear and tear and the unending amounts of friction and heat I may or may not generate when I run. I'd also like them to be flawlessly indestructible and capable of Meta regeneration in the extremely unlikely event where they are destroyed._

 _Oh I'd also like a mega ring with a key stone that is infused with omnipotent mega evolution energy, infinite in both its depth and magnitude. And if it is not too much trouble, I'd like an astral gem as well with all of the capabilities I've listed them to be known for across the entire UV, including their ability to glow with a golden light when detecting a legendary or perfect Pokemon of any species; ones with the capacity to become almighty or even omnipotent examples of their species. I'd also like to be able to store an infinite number of items and Pokemon within it, like my own personal pocket Omega Omnisphere. If you could do all that for me I'd really appreciate it_ ,' I politely finish my request and nearly jump back with a start as I feel the changes overtaking me in the blink of an eye yet over the span of infinite lifetimes both at once.

My clothing changes before my eyes to match my specifications exactly, a precious gemstone hung coolly around my neck and on my chest as I sense the pocket Omega Omnisphere contained within the heart shaped astral gem. Finally to complete the ensemble; I feel an infinite pool of what I can only assume is mega evolution energy gathering around my left wrist and materializing in the form of a perfectly symmetrical bracelet with an omni colored keystone welded to it ever so neatly and snug as a bug in a rug. It all fit me perfectly, and I couldn't have been happier with my new look or the fact that I was essentially my perfect weight of 220 pounds and six feet five inches tall; although I was a little on the slender side I wasn't sickly.

Staring at my own omnificent creations with wide, uncomprehending eyes; I visibly jerked back with a start as time seemed to resume its normal pace all around me and the gates to Vaniville town opened up to allow the very same girl I was doing all this for to file through. I got my first proper look at the first Pokemon character I've ever met in real life, and my jaw nearly dropped a second time that day. ' _She's fucking gorgeous_ ,' I thought first thing, and what a beauty she was. Funny how meeting a fictional character in real life was different to seeing them in their fictional settings; Serena's features in actual reality were not the same Anime based, cartoonish, and pixilated computer graphics they were in the TV show. That said however, there were still some elements about her that seemed otherworldly; such as the lustrous sheen of her honey colored hair, or the inhuman emotional intensity in her equally beautiful sapphire colored eyes.

Her womanly curves and figure was also perfectly symmetrical, which was a physical impossibility in our world; she had a perfect set of double d-cup breasts bobbing slightly as she ran, though the bouncing of her breasts was kept to a minimum by what appeared to be a bra; which relieved me for whatever reason since her choice of attire was as modest as it was in the Anime. She had other flawless physiological attributes that would put all the models in my indigenous universe to shame, but she wasn't some girl who was a quick, shitty fuck in the streets; she was the kind of loyal, devoted, and gorgeous girlfriend who would make love you good and proper and treat you the way you deserved to be treated.

Not for the first time I fully realized just how lucky a bastard Ash Ketchum was; because frankly this girl was a fucking keeper worth keeping for all eternity. I could tell as much just based on the fact that she held the very same handkerchief that bound her and Ash together in her pocket after all this time; I could literally feel the positive feelings of love and admiration coming off of that thing in palpable waves, and I could somehow sense that Serena's capacity for loyalty and romantic love was limitless by human standards. She was unconditionally loving and loyal, and while she was still a developing character and personality this early on in the continuity I could sense her purity of heart and soul. I was pleased to know this wasn't a kid's show with censors and ratings and shit; she was an 18 year old young adult with very adult thoughts and feelings regarding her crush on Ash, and frankly that was a helluva lot more realistic and arousing than the kinds of scenarios they downplay the importance of romance and of love bonds in general between human characters in the show.

Another thing about her that really revved my motor was the blissful, exuberant smile on her face, and her lips were much fuller and pinker than the thin ones most Anime characters prized. She looked much more real than her Anime counterpart while still retaining a lot of the beauty the Anime verse prized; and I was floored by this realization as I struggled to compose myself. She drew ever nearer in her run, and my heart wouldn't stop banging for some reason as that same constant prickling feeling I'd started tuning out returned with a vengeance; my omni perception manifesting as a quick but overwhelmingly intense orgasmic jolt that shot through my entire nervous system and forced me to bite back a moan of rapture as my heartbeat increased to beyond panic attack levels.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew I couldn't die of anything anymore including massive cardiac arrest, but that didn't stop me from going through all of my usual calming mental exercises to try and alleviate my two hundred beats a minute heart. As I struggle to calm the fuck down, Serena reaches me at last and slows down a minute to catch her breath as I watch her without her knowing. She didn't even seem to register the fact that I was there, but considering the fact that she was no doubt heading to Lumiose city right now to get her first Pokemon and find Ash I wasn't too surprised.

Deciding I should try to make conversation with my first meet and greet with a once fictitious individual; I cleared my throat as she slowly started to walk past me, startling her out of her disturbingly mature romantic fantasies involving her and Ash, something I realized was not really expanded on in the show. As I reigned in my ability to hear the thoughts of everyone in totality, she turned around to face me and I lost the power of coherent speech; unable to believe that I was actually meeting her in real life. I had all the excitement in the Omega Omnisphere and so many things I wanted to say to her, but knew I couldn't say too much too soon without scaring the fuck out of her; so I proceeded to start off small and work my way up as the words formed themselves in my mind and rolled off of my impossibly skilled tongue with a ridiculous amount of ease.

"I'm so terribly sorry to interrupt whatever train of thoughts you were in the midst of while walking; I always hated it when something happens to bring me outside of my own head and walking or running is so menial that I can get a lot of private thinking done. Anyways I get that you're in a hurry so I'll cut straight to the chase, are you heading to Lumiose city by any chance," I asked her, waiting on baited breath while she took an agonizingly long time to form a response. I could sense she was eager to get to where she was going and was only being polite when she stopped to chat with me; I could also tell equally as effortlessly she was trying really hard to be selfless and was taking time out of her itinerary to help a guy out somewhat.

Never had I been so intuitive or good at reading people before; hell I had never even been all that well spoken but suddenly I was mister ' _good at everything without even trying_ ', and I fucking loved every second of it. My respect for Serena suddenly rose tenfold as I realized just how selfless she was, and I sometimes wondered if the reason she took so bloody long to indulge any personal romances between her and Ash was because she just lacked the initiative to be selfish for any reason. It suddenly dawned on me that she had all the love in the world to give but took none of it for herself, and while that was an incredibly selfless and noble thing to do it also severely cut into her ability to pursue her own personal happiness, wants, and desires when it really counted.

"Umm… yes I am, why? Are you heading there to?" she asked me in response, and in that sweet, angelic voice of hers that precious few voice actors could properly recapture. I nodded with what I hoped was a decent looking smile and not too creepily overenthusiastic, feeling more flustered and embarrassed by my somewhat close proximity to an extremely attractive female than I have ever felt in my previous lifetime as the autistic Thomas James Currie. "Yes I am; I was just about to head to professor Sycamore's laboratory to pick up my starter Pokemon. I've had my eyes on a Froakie and have a dream most trainers on this earth would consider to be highly radical and thoroughgoing; so I saved up my allowance for a golden trainer card, decided to do some sightseeing before I officially started my Pokemon journey, and get a lay of the land before I headed to Lumiose city. So my proposition if you're up for some company that is, is that we head there together since I reckon you're heading there for the same reason. Strength in numbers you know, though of course you're welcome to reject my offer if it makes you uncomfortable. I mean we literally just met in passing and don't even know each other," I blabbed, speaking my mind as diligently as I ever did yet not tripping over my own words or impossibly fast thought processes.

Oh yeah, I could definitely get used to this; unfortunately I think I may have spoken too fast for Serena since she simply blinked at me in an obvious stupor before finding her words. Funny though that the more things about me that changed, the more they stayed the same; and unfortunately for me all of my annoying traits were as glaringly highlighted as the rest of them, and my capacity to irritate people to no end was as limitless as my power now so I had to be a helluva lot more conscientious now than I ever did in my previous life.

"Ugh, I'm sorry, but can you repeat all of that; I don't think I followed a word you said," she whispered with sincere apologies, surprising me with her politeness as I decided to cut her a break and only say the main part of my statement and the part that mattered. "Oh ugh, my bad hahaha; I've always spoken really fast when overexcited by something so I'm sorry if you couldn't keep up, a lot of people can't. Anyways, all I was really asking was if you wanted a tag along with you for your long walk to Lumiose city; we're a good ten miles off right now which is a pretty long distance and as they say cheerful company shortens the miles. You are more than welcome to reject my offer though, believe me I won't be offended; I just thought we would both be glad of the company and since we're both heading the same way anyways…" I break off mid sentence with a series of good natured chuckles, leaving it hanging there as Serena immediately grew a kind smile.

Honestly I was a pretty laid back guy for the most part and was the definition of what one calls a gentle giant. In fact I was almost nothing but a big softie and a pushover, to the point where it was difficult for me to get into confrontational situations or in somebody's face even when it was sometimes necessary. That was just who I was though, and I'm glad that I remained largely unchanged for the most part even with all my recent… alterations. Don't get me wrong though, push the wrong buttons and even I'd be likely to get in your face. We all have our angry triggers and I could be a pretty sensitive guy about certain matters.

"Yeah sure, I'd be happy to have you along ugh… I never did get your name. I'm Serena, what's your name if you don't mind my asking," she introduced herself with exceeding amounts of politeness as she offered her hand and I shook it; absolutely amazed by how warm and smooth hers was and how nice my own felt in turn. Another orgasmic jolt shoots through my entire system from the sheer contact high her touch instilled in me, and I barely manage to pull away without moaning in rapture as I find my answer to her question. If that was going to happen with every girl I harbored even the slightest attraction to in this world I was going to need to learn to exercise some control over my urge to make guttural noises of any kind lest I wind up coming off as a complete and utter pervert. "Ah fantastic… You're extremely polite to introduce yourself before asking my own name; not many people understand basic manners in today's world so I'm glad you're not one of those many impolite folk. I'm Thomas by the way, Thomas Currie," I replied as I held my breath and waited for something dramatic or apocalyptic to happen.

I remembered when Appaneesty mentioned how my name was extremely famous in Ultra-Versal folklore, and had suspected as much myself upon realizing the UV was as real as my own world, if not quite as I imagined it; so I was glad when countless UV native members of the Omnipotence Nexus didn't suddenly rally together to try and smite me from the Omega Omnisphere, out of fear towards my Zenith Omnidony status. Although to be totally upfront with you guys I doubt it would have done them much good since I was literally omnipotence in its purest and most supreme form. Technically speaking I was an omnipotent god among omnipotent gods.

I know, I know it doesn't make any kind of logical sense; trust me it still blows my mind to think about the absurd, Metapotent Zenith Omnidonae I created and the fact that they're somehow real and I was one of them now, but this shit is real mates. In the small eternity I spent undergoing my omnipotent apotheosis I sensed and became totally aware of things that just… completely defied all explanation and broke the very laws of logic and reason themselves. Now I'm not saying I immediately knew how everything worked or that even what I knew was necessarily an immutable truth of the Omega Omnisphere; but I could honestly tell you all that I was now a true believer in the Omega Omnisphere, the ON, the UV, and every other fictional verse throughout eternity itself.

Somehow I thought all of this and listened to Serena's response to my introduction all at the same time. Another thing you should know about me is that I am seriously ADD and OCD; I couldn't multitask or focus on any one thing I wasn't significantly interested in for extended periods to save my life, yet somehow I was doing both right now which left me wondering if my deification eliminated the more negative aspects of my autistic mindset. I could still sense that I was extremely fixative but now that I could control my own existence on an infinite level I suspected I could freely control what I chose to fixate on or even shift my completely singular focus at will, even if said focus wasn't something I was remotely interested in. Yet another fucking awesome side effect of omnipotence, I was able to literally put _everything_ I had, all of my heart, mind, and soul into every endeavor I undertook. I had the absolute focus, the sheer inhuman commitment to achieve any and every goal that I set for myself in any way I chose no matter how insurmountable those goals may have been by human standards.

"Nice to meet you," she greeted with a sweet little giggle, evidently finding my enthusiasm somewhat cute as I grinned right back at her with almost idiotic levels of euphoria. "So um, I guess we should get going then; if there is anything you need feel free to let me know. I've saved almost every spare Pokedollar I had for my journey because I'm meticulous like that, so if you want to stop at a restaurant or a bakery in Lumiose city I'd be happy to make an order to go for two," I kindly offered as a wallet appeared in my pocket; one with a Pokedollar bank card that had literally limitless funds. She may not have realized it yet but I could buy her the entire world's supply of anything and everything right now if I wanted to; hell I probably would if she asked me to. I was honestly just generous I suppose and frankly now that I had unlimited stuff of any and all kinds I just felt so inclined to share my infinite means with other people.

Besides which Serena was just such a sweetheart, and she deserved to be treated like royalty by a man who truly loved and appreciated her. Whether or not that man was Ash made little difference to me; so long as he treated her the way a nice young woman like her deserved to be treated then I was content to help them be together as best I could. Though given how perfectly sweet he was to her in the series I doubt I had too much to worry about; even if this was a real UV Pokemon world Serena was surprisingly close to her canon counterpart and I doubt Ash would be too out of character in this universe as well. I hoped he wouldn't be overly dense in this universe otherwise I doubt Serena would ever take the initiative herself; she was too selfless for her own good and unless Ash came right out and said he loved her she would never have the ability to risk whatever friendship she had with Ash or whatever he was able to give her for the sake of her own personal romantic feelings.

Somehow I knew she would wait forever for him to make the first move if it came down to that, she was just that fucking devoted; unfortunately that also meant I might have to speed things up if I was planning to travel with their entourage because I don't think I could stand watching them skate around each other and beat about the bush with their feelings. Hey I was planning to be a big fish in a small pond here in this world, but that didn't mean I couldn't introduce some UV mechanics and help this world along with all I had to offer in the process. The amount of progress this world could make with someone like me backing it was… immeasurable, and I would be damned if I hoarded all of my unlimited means and kept them to myself when I had so much I could give these people. As an omnipotent god, I would have more power, more money, and more of anything and everything than I could ever possibly need in infinite lifetimes, I'd have everything I could ever want and infinitely more; so I felt compelled to share that power with the people and Pokemon I befriended or even grew to love romantically while I was here. Because as Appaneesty himself said, ultimate power was meaningless if you couldn't share it with the people you love; because then you're really the luckiest person of all.

My musing ended when Serena gave me a dazzling smile, one that set my entire body burning with infatuation. "That's so nice of you, thanks," she graciously accepted my offer, for which I was actually secretly grateful. So at least she was capable of not looking some gift horses in the mouth, at least she was capable of accepting something that someone offered her freely; I was glad she wasn't so selfless and unable to accept things from others that she couldn't appreciate my own generosity a bit. "Not a problem, but if we don't start heading off for Lumiose city we won't get there until nightfall; so lead the way Serena, I honestly don't even know where I'm going exactly to be honest. Or at least I don't know the quickest way to get to my destination," I informed her unabated by things like mental inhibitors. I was seriously glad I hadn't lost my ability to speak my mind; even if it got some people mad or uncomfortable with how honest I was about some things; at least you could always count on me to be honest about my thoughts and feelings.

Serena nodded in understanding and maintained that perfect, perpetual smile of hers the whole time while I walked by her side down the dirt road. You see, simply walking when I could run at the invariant speed now or when I had a never-ending supply of hyper active, ADHD energy was never going to be enough for me. So I tried alleviating some of that over-saturation of pent of energy by moving my hands in a series of random gestures or overlapping and curling my toes inside of my shoes on and off again in a never ending cycle, along with all of my usual methods for relieving myself whenever I was over stimulated.

Unfortunately some part of me was aware that no matter how much energy I expended I would never be able to tire myself out again, well unless I limited the depth of my energy while maintaining my omnipotent magnitude. I hummed, sang some random made up songs under my breath, and even whistled like I never could before, and Serena was perfectly tolerant of my isms the entire time I was doing all this beside her; never once did she express any sort of irritation, yet I could not for the life of me deplete my over stimulated state of mind. Ultimately I'd either have to get used to being incapable of feeling tired ever again or limit the depth of my super powers; for now I guess I'd conform to the former treatment.

Serena decided at that very moment to strike up a conversation while I opted to continue whistling, a skill I never had before on my earth and one I was just starting to fully appreciate as I used my hyper competence in all fields to my advantage at every possible turn. Skills and abilities I never had before were now entirely effortless for me to pull off and flawlessly at that. I knew I was essentially masterfully talented at everything and without even having to really try, but I'd be damned if I took that super power for granted and planned to make use of it and put my heart into it at every given opportunity. "So, did you hear about what happened in Lumiose city?" I heard the future performer ask me as I contemplated the possible applications for my abilities.

"Oh yeah, I reckon most of Kalos heard about that. Pretty brave what that young man did to save his Pikachu, though I reckon some people would say he was reckless as well. Mostly it just depends on your point of view I guess," I said back, having given my opinion on Ash's apparent recklessness many times and hoping that particular course of events wasn't too far removed from the canon timeline in this world. To my relief though I didn't need to gain some foreknowledge on this world's continuity as Serena nodded and turned to look at me with an absurdly fond smile, one that made Butterfrees turn my stomach into a mosh pit. "I like to think he was a bit of both; but he just saved all of Lumiose city Thomas. The crazy part is I knew him, or at least I think I knew him. I mean I'm not entirely certain he's who I think he is but if he is…" Serena trailed off and started gazing ahead of her with a dreamy smile on her face, evidently engrossed in her fantasies revolving around her and Ash as I repressed a knowing grin.

"Sounds to me like you've got a bit of a thing for him," I couldn't help but say to her, and I laughed out loud when Serena full body blushed in response to my suggestive comment. "Wha… what makes you think I've got a crush on him?" she stammered uncertainly, unable to even say her sentence without faltering or blushing an even deeper red. I shrugged nonchalantly at this, "just a deduction, I mean you're going all the way to Lumiose city right now to get a Pokemon… despite the fact you're about eighteen or so and way past the legal age to get a Pokemon. You could've gone on a Pokemon journey anytime you wanted past the age of ten, yet you choose now of all times, right after a guy resembling another guy you used to know saved all of Lumiose city from a rampaging, mind controlled Garchomp," I observantly stated. I knew I had an unfair advantage with all of this foreknowledge, but that wasn't going to stop me from using that foreknowledge and every other unnatural advantage I now had.

By this point we had reached Aquacorde town and were walking right on through it, maneuvering our way past and around a few townsfolk while Serena tried to come up with a response to my apparently impressive astuteness. "I have something that belongs to him, and it's about time I returned it," she simply sighed, not admitting her crush but not refuting it either I noticed. "How long ago did he give this mystery item to you? I have to admit I'm curious, but something tells me you've got something more in mind than simply returning his keepsake to him and are using it as some form of excuse to go and see him; so what are you really hoping to accomplish with this Serena," I prodded somewhat hesitantly, knowing I was probably prying into some very personal matters as far as Serena was concerned and making a conscious effort not to be indelicate. Somehow knowing that this beautiful human being was more than fiction and as real as I was, eliminated any preconceived notion in my mind that her thoughts and feelings didn't in fact matter. Her life mattered and counted as more than just some form of fiction, and while I still had a difficult time wrapping my head around that startling realization I realized this could be a chance for me to make friends with a very real life version of someone I once believed existed only in the Pokemon gaming and TV franchises.

Her blush didn't recede and she stuttered and tripped over her words cutely as my crush on her became very real very fast; I suddenly realized that I could be the one who courted and flirted with her, that I could be the man she loved and who loved her in return. I wouldn't say I was falling in love with her just yet, but I was given the opportunity to do something most people in my world could only fantasize about; wooing a female Anime character who was even more beautiful in real life than on the TV screen. Of course since she was a real life person her feelings for Ash were real to; everything about her was completely, utterly real and I needed to treat her as I would any girl in my world. I needed to be as considerate of her feelings as I would a really pretty and nice girl in my own indigenous universe. I needed to treat her like an actual person, yet something told me that was going to be a difficult practice to adopt when I was still recovering from the intensely disconcerting surrealism of this whole situation and world I was in.

Finally Serena found her response, and I made sure I listened good and proper while she spoke. "I guess so, I mean I never really thought about what to do after getting my Pokemon and returning Ash's handkerchief to him; assuming he is Ash. But you're right, I had a crush on him when I was a little girl and he helped me out one time at a summer camp, and I've continued to have these… feelings for him since I was eight years old. All I want right now is to return the object he gave me, the same item that ties us together; I can figure out what to do next when the time comes," Serena admitted with a stammer and a perpetual blush as I applauded her inwardly. "That… sounded like it was difficult for you to admit, and I'm glad you had the courage to admit your real feelings for him to me; though something tells me it will be more difficult to say it to the object of your affections am I right? Honestly though Serena, about the whole planning further ahead as you go along; you need not worry too much about having a set goal in mind. Lots of people don't know what they want to do with their lives at your age, and one thing I've learned is that we can have all the plans and the goals in the world but life will have a different one in mind for us almost every time," I told her with a strong, steady voice; yet another thing I sadly lacked that my godhood now enhanced to flawless levels.

In case I wasn't overtly clear, I never used to be this well spoken, so the fact that I am sounding as smart as I did when I typed and edited my words on my old laptop comes as a very pleasant surprise to me. The biggest hurdle to my intelligence is that I needed time to collect my thoughts and compile all the relevant information before unveiling the finished product so to speak. Now though I my head was so clear and my thoughts were so much more organized that I would never have to worry about tripping over my own verbose sounding vocabulary ever again. Serena smiled at my wisdom, her blush finally receding as I felt appreciation leaking off of her towards me through my omni-empathic connection to all beings in totality. "Thanks for that, for telling me what I needed to hear. I was actually kind of worried not having a set goal in mind; my mom wanted me to be a Rhyhorn racer like her but frankly I hate the sport. I don't hate Pokemon but I don't like riding Rhyhorn either; I just wish I knew what to do with myself but I'm glad you seem to think that it's not something I need to worry myself with constantly.

So what about you, what goals do you have in mind that you think are so radical?" she inquired, steering the conversation topic to me and my life instead as she grinned at me, earning a grin of my own in return as I immediately fired back my well rehearsed response. To be honest I wasn't expecting things to play out as they did and already they were playing out in a manner that was different to what I imagined in my self-insert story, the one I would never get to write now. I also wasn't expecting for Serena to be such a dynamite girl or for her to be so fun to talk to.

In the story I had planned for this exact scenario my story self ended up with Serena 9 by Infinity, the mightiest incarnation of Serena in either this version or the previous version of the Omega Omnisphere and the UV as well. She was one of the Omega Omnisphere Champions and at the height of her power and career, having spent eternity being trained by Ash Ketchum Infinity who was the supreme paragon of all omnipotent Pokemon masters that I had created in my UV situated Fanfiction stories. Of course though, I couldn't just expect things to play out in real life as I imagined them in my story; even though I could easily manipulate everyone into doing exactly as I expected them to I'd not only be heralded as a controlling, manipulative dictator I'd end up being very bored when things played out exactly as I expected or exactly as I anticipated. I liked having a certain amount of lack of control; it added more zest to the spice of life.

"Well I… plan to master the art of Pokemon battling on an omnipotent level," I informed her as we reached the edge of Santalune forest and Serena lead me on what appeared to be a dirt road that went around the majority of the forest itself and seemed to be marked as the safer path. The trade-off however was that although people with no Pokemon could get through this path without as much fear of running into a wild Pokemon unprotected, they'd have to take the long way around the forest which from a logical standpoint is the best possible explanation for how Serena got to Lumiose city without any Pokemon of her own. It's funny the details that were left out of the animated series, but if my assumptions were correct this long winding road would loop around both Santalune forest and Santalune city and even around Route 4 to get to Lumiose city through some tunnel that probably wasn't even in the games. Things were so much more expansive in the actual Pokemon world than they were in the games which had limited data storage capacity and even the show.

"Meaning… what exactly," Serena blinked unknowingly; uncertain of what I was talking about as I elaborated further, cutting off my train of thoughts to answer her. "I mean that I plan to train every Pokemon I befriend to a level of infinity, making them almighty examples, supreme paragons of their entire species. I plan to do so with Froakie and I plan to catch a Pikachu in Santalune forest, but beyond that my plans for the future are in a constant state of flux, changeable at barely a moment's notice," I explained to her with excruciating simplicity as she rounded on me with wide eyes. "You're serious?! Is training your Pokemon like that even possible," she asked; voicing a very legitimate question as I found an answer right away. God I was full of surprises today; I continued to surpass my own self expectations and amaze myself at every turn.

"Theoretically there is no limit to how strong humans and Pokemon can become through rigorous training, but were I to train them to such a level I would be the first in our planet's history to do so; which is why people would think my dream was radical. Still though the more impossible it is the more I find myself wanting to do it; because in the world of Pokemon I've learned that nothing is impossible," I passionately disclosed to her as she couldn't help but feel that my enthusiasm was infectious. Giggling cutely, she continued our ongoing back and forth conversation, "well when you put it like that it's hard not to believe you. I think that you should go for it Thomas; you've got a dream and one thing Ash taught me is that you can never give up until the end no matter what. So what if people think it's unattainable, the only person who can decide where your power and those of your Pokemon reaches its maximum is you; at least that is my opinion," Serena declared with a profound wisdom I never knew she had, that she probably didn't have in the show. Then again maybe she picked up more than just a one line phrase from Ash in this world, maybe she drew on his can do attitude and ' _never say never_ ' philosophy as well.

"Well said, that's my sentiments exactly Serena; keep in mind that you should take your own advice when the time comes for you to fulfill your own ambitions. You can accomplish anything you set your mind and heart to just as well as I can, so don't ever forget that okay," I smiled at her, and with that said we continued our walk in a comfortable silence for a bit while Lumiose city drew ever closer and our destinies awaited. While I am beside myself with joy that I finally had all I wanted and even got to meet and acquaint myself with a truly fantastic real life version of my favorite Pokemon girl, I realize there was a long way to go before I was at my personal best and I had so many plans and ultimate goals to set in motion that I honestly didn't know where to begin. Some things nagged at me, like the fact that I had to basically die and leave my loving family behind in order to gain the life I always secretly wanted; but above all I was worried about what parts of my UV knowledge were in fact truth. Appaneesty said I had a 5 percent margin of error and that wasn't exactly a whole lot of room for mistakes or for me to be wrong about something in a way that was beneficial to me or whoever I befriended here.

Unfortunately I had the inescapable feeling that a lot of what I was right about regarding the UV was in fact exceedingly dangerous not only to myself but also to the allies, friends, and possible lovers I may end up making here in my new home. For the first time since coming here and for one of the first times in my life, I actually hated the idea of being right about almost everything for a change. A lot of my knowledge and the UV gods I knew about were extremely dangerous, and I was genuinely concerned that maybe I wasn't the only Zenith Omnidony who came here to the Ultra-Verse after all. I knew it was inescapable that I would face challenges and foes equal to what I was capable of here, but that didn't mean I had to like it. For the first time I felt the full impact of my Zenith Omnidonae status and what cataclysms would befall the Omega Omnisphere if my antithesis actually existed, and my evil incarnation from the previous version of totality became aware of my presence here.

 _Author's Notes: That's a wrap folks, read, rate and review. Omniarch has left the building, oh and no flaming or negative reviews. Be seeing you all and hopefully you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I know it doesn't have much action but that'll soon change even as quickly as the next chapter; so stay tuned peeps. Next chapter features my receiving Froakie and going with Serena to Santalune city to find Ash while also befriending a very… special Pikachu with special powers of my own design. I think some of you will be surprised by what I have planned for both of those future OP badasses, and the powers that I plan to give them as Omega Omnisphere Champion caliber Pokemon. If you want information on all the different trainer rankings throughout the Ultra-Verse including Omega Omnisphere champion, then check out my bio page for further information if you're all that bothered. If not then meh I really don't care either way, just don't expect me to elaborate on every question you guys ask me when the information is already there. Omniarch is out for real this time, be seeing you._


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Notes: Hey peeps, Omniarch is back once again with another chapter of Omniarch of Totality- Thomas Infinity. My self-insert story's last chapter was a tad bit boring and full of exposition so I thought I'd go ahead and start working on the more action packed chapter I have in store for all of you right now. This one features an epic Pokemon battle in the wild and even a gym battle not to mention me getting my first Pokemon. All and all a pretty Pokemon oriented chapter, and I look forward to making many more like this in the future. This might actually be a bit more of a Pokemon oriented story then some of my others; even with the Omega Omnisphere Champion elements mixed in my story self is far enough removed from the mainstream UV that he won't immediately draw unwanted attention to himself. Anyways enough about that, you don't want to listen to me rant in my AN; you want to read the story so on with the show._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and I don't make any profits from this whatsoever. Chapter rated for Serena and OC fluff, epic Pokemon battles, gym matches, and suggestive themes. Relatively mild chapter for the most part but discretion is still advised._

 _Dedication: To my best friend on Fanfiction Dimension Distorter, I don't think I need to tell you how thankful I am for all your help at this point but I will anyways._

Chapter Two: Beautiful Beginnings, Glorious First Battles, and the EST that Bonds Us All- Part 1 of 2

First impressions could often make all the difference in deciding whether a Pokemon at Professor Sycamore's laboratory got picked by a trainer or not. It was a good first impression that could mean the difference between acceptance and rejection by a beginning Pokemon trainer, and to one particular starter Pokemon; first impressions were everything. Timbias the Froakie, which all of his fellow Froakie knew him as; was one of the precious few protean Froakie and the runt of the entire group of his species living at the lab. He was always mocked because of his diminutive size by the other Froakie and even the Fennekin he liked found him to be too much of a pygmy for her tastes.

Timbias had been given away as a baby to Sycamore by a nameless trainer with a breeding Ditto and a protean Greninja who had been his mother. The trainer and his mother had neglected and given him away without even considering him as a member of their family and team. Supposedly the trainer had wanted somebody else to benefit from a protean Froakie and didn't need another one so he had just chucked Timbias out like yesterday's trash. Of course he couldn't be too mad, he had all the food, water, and potential applicants to qualify as his future trainer; and Timbias held out hope that his perfect trainer was out there somewhere. The Fennekin he was crushing on had been into another of his kind; the very same runaway Froakie who abandoned his trainers left, right, and center then just turned around and decided to travel with that kid who saved Lumiose city the other day.

Fennekin liked to keep herself clean all the time and hated getting dirty; so Timbias getting her covered in muddy water one time when he was planning to prank her for love did not go over well, and he got an ember attack to the face for his unusual display of affection. Somehow knowing she was so shallow and didn't even seem to have much of a sense of humor had quickly got Timbias over his little infatuation with her, but he did still have some lingering feelings of attraction toward her whenever he caught sight of her in the sunlight on certain days. Now he found himself anxiously waiting for the day when he could get out of this place; but somehow despite the fact that he was a protean Froakie professor Sycamore never seemed to offer him up all that often for trainers, but maybe today would be different.

Maybe Sycamore was just being selective of Timbias' possible trainers because of his back story. A lot of the Froakie at the lab had differing personalities and backstories; hell the one who went with Ash Ketchum had a pretty tough life and never seemed to think his trainers were good enough for him until he befriended the savior, the Chosen One as all the Pokemon seemed to be calling him. Timbias didn't have a particularly original dream, he just wanted to become as strong as possible and aid his trainer in fulfilling whatever goals he had in mind; though he hoped the trainer who picked him would be into battles Timbias wasn't completely opposed to contest coordinators or even Pokemon showcase performers.

He would be happy with just about any kind of trainer so long as they got him out of the lab and helped him to see the big wide world out there. Timbias always had a fascination with the origins of the universe they lived in and even wondered what else was out there? Was Pokemon all there was or was there more to reality than one could possibly imagine? Timbias was interested in going on a journey to learn and grow as much as he can; the stronger he could get and the more he could learn about the world he lived in and how it came to be the better. He wanted to see everything there was to see, do everything there was to do no matter how insane or absurd, and know everything there was to know one life lesson at a time; whether in this life or the next.

XXXXX

Little did Timbias realize that his dream trainer was on his way there that very same day; I am told that was what was going through his mind the day we met. That he had spent the day just lounging about in Sycamore's greenhouse pondering life in general and all the spectacularly eventful things he could be a part of once he found his trainer. I guess you could pretty easily guess how surprised he was when Sycamore came for him specifically a few minutes afterwards and told him to come with him to the indoor part of the lab. Well you're about to find out, so I suppose I'll skip to the part where Serena and I come in now.

XXXXX

 _While Timbias is in Sycamore's greenhouse that very same day_

So far, Serena and I had hit it off beautifully in my opinion; she had told me more about her life at the summer camp after she met Ash and I elaborated further on my dream and the Pokemon I planned to catch from Pikachu to Ditto and to Serena's surprise, Smeargle. "But Smeargle aren't all that naturally strong are they?" she asked me as we arrived at Lumiose city; which in real life made the city of Toronto look positively diminutive by comparison. I grinned at her after she said that and followed her through the completely foreign city from my perspective as she used her pink travel guide for the Kalos region; pointing us in the right direction as I responded.

"Normally yes, but Smeargle has one of the largest move pools of all Pokemon thanks to its sketch attack. So imagine what I could do with a level infinity Pokemon capable of sketching any and all Pokemon attacks; it could become an infinitely versatile Pokemon god. This is all just theoretical of course and I'm not sure a Pokemon can reach a level of infinity but I've got to at least try. If I manage to succeed then natural base powers and stats will become completely meaningless to Smeargle and he'll be able to use all of his moves at a limitless level of depth and magnitude," I explained to her as simply as I could, causing her to nod mutely at my explanation as we navigated our way through the South Boulevard.

People with impossibly colored hair and Pokemon alike greeted our line of sight as I struggled to maintain my composure and reign in my overexcitement as we passed the likes of Ampharos; some Fletchling flew high above the buildings over our heads, a couple of Flabebe drifted on the winds, and even a couple of Espurr stuck their heads out of alleyways with curiosity as I gazed at one of them with lewd thoughts filling my mind almost against my will. Espurr was one of the Pokemon I was extremely sexually attracted to as far as Pokephilea relationships went. Hell they were even more attractive in real life than the one I liked on Super Mystery Dungeon was, so you can imagine I struggled to keep my thoughts pure in order not to go in one of those back alleys and fuck the absolute shit out of one of those beautiful Espurr. Not exactly a romantic hotspot but I wasn't overly picky. God I was such a fucking pervert.

Despite my best efforts to contain my excitement Serena could still sense my enthusiasm and smiled at my antics as I walked right up to a trainer with a Furfrou and proceeded to ask her if her Pokemon was friendly and if I could pet it if it was. As she nodded and Serena's smile grew I proceeded to affectionately rub the Pharaoh trim Furfrou's head, and it cooed in delight while leaning into my touch; causing me to gush with intense enthusiasm. Sensing Serena's eagerness to get right to the Sycamore Pokemon lab I reluctantly pulled away and smiled gratefully at her for allowing me to indulge my passion a little; at the same time I was completely blown away by how wool like the Furfrou's fur was. For some strange reason I was expecting some completely foreign texture that I had never felt before, but I was glad to know there were some familiar aspects in the Pokemon world. I was also equally glad to know that not everything about the two worlds was completely different or infinitely removed from one another in every respect.

"Excited are we," Serena teased me lightly with a surprisingly mischievous smirk; causing me to blush sheepishly in response. This was an emotion I was still incredibly new to and which my godhood seemed to intensify my capacity for to absolute levels. Funny how all of my emotions whether dominant, commonly felt, or not were now equally limitless; yet at the same time my deification didn't change who I am it merely highlighted all the best parts of who I already was… with infinite luminosity. My worst personality traits were also highlighted but I wasn't just suddenly ' _poofed'_ or ' _zapped_ ' into a completely different person. I was still the same guy for better and worse, it was just that everything about me was augmented infinitum.

"Are you kidding, I'm about to become a Pokemon trainer and be able to work with any and all Pokemon I befriend towards a common goal. A goal that in most people's opinions is unattainable and unrealistic, but I'm planning to do everything in my power to prove them wrong; just you wait and see. I'll become an omnipotent god among Pokemon masters the world over, what more could a Pokemon trainer possibly want," I rant and ramble with my usual overzealousness. Serena giggled at my excitement as I started skipping along the road ahead of her in my excitement like a little kid; causing her to genuinely laugh out loud at my display and making my heart soar. I absolutely adored her laughter for reasons I didn't want to think about right now in my euphoria crazed state of mind.

Of course I knew a helluva lot more about my so called level infinity Pokemon theory than I let on, and I hopefully had every contingency in place to ensure all of my Pokemon were capable of becoming Omega Omnisphere Champion caliber; albeit with the right amount of effort and training on both their and my parts. Despite how much I knew though and despite being tempted to tell just one person about everything I was really thinking and feeling right now; I knew I needed to be careful with how much I revealed to Serena or anybody else in this world all at once. This universe was well enough removed from the mainstream UV multiverse that UV mechanics weren't the go to mechanics here; hell things were more similar to the canon Pokemon multiverse or Rey's multiverse than the Ultra-Verse here. So ultimately the people here weren't aware of the Omega Omnisphere concept or the Omnipotent Pokemon Masters that resided in the Ultra-Verse.

Even the original Arceus of this universe possessed a more magnitude oriented version of omnipotence; at least that was what my nigh omniscient knowledge base was telling me and I couldn't explain to you how I knew these obscure things. But I just somehow knew that while this universe's Arceus was capable of achieving feats of an omnipotent magnitude, the depth of his powers and energies were a finite pool; it wasn't actually that big of a stretch if one really thought about it. Scientifically speaking, earthquakes of a higher magnitude were usually less deep in the earth's crust and closer to the surface; most of their energy would probably disperse on their way to the top of the crust. Same principle applied to omnipotent magnitude powers I suppose, one could achieve feats of an absolute level of strength if they weren't required to expend an infinite amount of energy over vast distances; basically the energy within this universe's Arceus was absolutely infinitely condensed and concentrated but there was a finite amount of it due to the simple fact that it was condensed as such. His boundlessly concentrated power wasn't watered down with an endless well of inexhaustible energy; it was pure, raw strength and godlike abilities of all kinds but without the tirelessness that came with certain variations of godhood.

He was omnipotent but he wasn't inexhaustible or indefatigable; which is how he was able to create an entire universe with various sources of infinitely condensed yet finite energy, but had exhausted himself afterwards and fell into a deep sleep in order to regain his energy. Because of this universe being so limited Pokemon weren't naturally capable of reaching a level of infinity; even Arceus's ascension form was not omnipotent in both depth and magnitude here, though he was an omni type Pokemon and everything else my UV mechanics demanded. He was even technically an almighty example of his species in many respects; he just wasn't capable of achieving limitless feats an unlimited number of times.

No Pokemon in this universe was capable of that; though that would soon change because I planned on training a team of Omega Omnisphere Champions and deified wraiths in the minds of all my opponents. All of these grand plans I had in store for the Ultra-Verse would start here, in this seemingly backwater world where no omni-dimensional crises happened; though I knew in my heart of hearts that worlds where crazy omni shit didn't happen were often the best places to lay low, and work one's way up to a level of infinity without being pegged as an almighty champion right off the bat. I had an endless amount of time to spend training myself and my Pokemon here if I played my cards right and didn't grow too careless. And frankly I wasn't confident enough in my newfound abilities to try competing with the Omega Omnisphere Champions yet. The path to becoming an Omega Omnisphere Champion Master of Pokemon laid not in the absolute powers I or anyone else possessed, but in the choices you make while possessing said powers. As Albus Dumbledore once said, it is not our abilities that define who we truly are; it is our choices, and I truly believed that saying was true to everyone with powers especially people who possessed godlike or almighty abilities.

Despite the fact that I could stay here a good long time I wasn't planning to stick around this place for all too long; this was merely a universe where my Pokemon and I could be big fishes in a small pond. I had every intention of using this place as a springboard to propel my Pokemon's training and powers to a level of infinity; then the time would come for me to move on and start ' _playing with the big boys_ ' as the saying went. I had every intention of taking the ON and the Omega Omnisphere Champion Masters of Pokemon by storm; this universe and its Pokemon and trainers were merely a means to an end, but that didn't mean I couldn't thank them for helping me at the start of my career or that I couldn't leave a lasting… impression on this world when I left.

I could still make friends and get attached to this world's Serena and Ash to some degree; so long as I kept in mind that none of these people or my relationships with them were meant to be forever. This was a temporary arrangement for me, and I needed to keep my head in the game even if this universe's Serena was utterly adorable and made my infinitely horny body spontaneously combust with an almighty blaze of arousal and attraction. I had to be careful I didn't get emotionally sucked in, because this was not my world and none of the people here had the same powers I did; so it's not like I could spend the rest of my life here with them. As a result I reigned in my arousal and sexual attraction to the beautiful future performer; it was ultimately for the best that she ended up with Ash anyways because that was who she truly adored in the canon Pokeverse.

"Hey Thomas, we're here," Serena squealed excitedly, dragging me out of my lengthy and somewhat disheartening reverie as I got my first look at the real life Sycamore laboratory for the first time. I whistled appreciatively as Serena forged on ahead to open the doors to the lab and I followed closely behind; unable to help feeling somewhat nervous as I worked on integrating myself and the background I created for myself into the computer system's digital records across the Kalos region. As far as anyone was concerned now Thomas Currie was the adopted son of his former and late aunt Suzanne Currie, who along with his sisters died in a tragic car accident leaving me all alone in the world. He was autistic, OCD, and ADD to some degree, an aspiring Pokemon trainer like almost anybody in this world and had saved his allowance for a golden trainer card; which he kept in his wallet at all times while studying all fields of Pokemon knowledge he could and preparing all these years for his eventual journey.

I had traveled all around the world on a sort of soul search for the last six years, trying to let go of the pain of losing my family and studying to find out if achieving my dream was even remotely possible. Now I was to start my official Pokemon journey since I had been travelling alone this whole time, something which many people considered dangerous, unsafe, and reckless. It was bending the truth a little bit but whether my family died or I did the fact remained that I would never see them again. It wasn't anything too eyebrow raising and it didn't arouse too much suspicion, but I still felt bad about the fact that I had to lie. This way at least I would already be in the system and databases when I signed up for the Kalos League using my Pokedex or even had Sycamore run my trainer card through his scanner thing or whatever he used to validate my trainer card's authenticity. I had of course included my name, age, and what not on my trainer card and once it was run through their computers all of my relevant information would hopefully be permanently uploaded into every computer system on earth.

I also hopefully managed to include a little surprise of my own in the form of a Cyber-omnipotent, nigh omniscient avatar of my own design which would work in tandem with the Pokemon League and all Pokemon League affiliations including the International Police, the Pokemon Rangers, and even any local police whom my Cyber-Potent avatar was preprogrammed to ally itself with such as Officer Jenny. The avatar would only fully respond to my voice commands or any of the regional Pokemon League champions, though my authority over it outranked their own and I would only invoke that authority in emergency situations. For the most part my digitally omnipotent avatar was there to help; being completely omnipotent in any and all simulated realities across totality, he was all-encompassing and existed in every simulated reality, digital world, World Wide Web, and other such things across the entire Omega Omnisphere; though for the most part he was localized to this exact Pokemon universe.

Isolated computer systems and impenetrably defensive security and firewalls meant nothing to him; he had absolute powers of access and could immediately control, delete, customize, and otherwise freely control the digital equivalent of the entire Omega Omnisphere itself. He was infinitely artificially intelligent, an interactive artificial consciousness with infinite omnibenevolence and a desire to punish hackers or cyber bullies by erasing any and all traces of their virtual existence, or by simply blocking them at every turn.

And the best part was that as a Cyberpotent presence his data was flawless and completely hack proof by any and all means aside from omnipotent ones; though I had encoded an immutable, omnipotent master control matrix within him in case something within his infinite programming went haywire. The matrix was something that only I knew how to invoke and that would invalidate his own cyber omnipotence via the virtual omnipotence paradox was he to try and override or transcend that limitation by any means. Okay, maybe this was all a little bit much but come on; I had all the powers of a Zenith Omnidony and so much to offer and contribute to this small pond version of the Pokemon universe, so why in the hell wouldn't I do something nice like this for them?

Granted the cyber omnipotent presence in every computer on earth would probably scare the hell out of some people; especially once it became clear there was nothing they could do to control or delete it by any means, but once the Pokemon League officials realized it wasn't their enemy and rather a gift from a friend I was confident they would see it in a different, much more flattering light. Naturally of course I had politely asked the Omega Omnisphere for all of these extra features on my trainer card once ran through the system and had done so with a great deal of specifications in place for what exactly I wanted; during my ten mile walk with Serena just now of course; and to my continued amazement it had immediately complied with my every polite request, boosting my confidence in my abilities albeit only marginally. I still wasn't entirely certain something like this could actually work; but I had to take that chance if I wanted to become part of this world even if only temporarily.

On another and slightly unrelated note I couldn't believe I had walked ten whole miles and didn't even feel the tiniest bit winded or tired; but even more impressive was that Serena wasn't looking ragged either. I mean sure the walk was on flat, even ground and the terrain was easy on the feet; but she kept up with my limitless hyperactive energy like a fucking trooper. She must have been in astonishingly good shape yet compared to the likes of Ash and Bonnie she and Clemont were depicted as less energetic, something that made me wonder how true things were to the canon Pokeverse here and how far they diverted from the Anime verse's time stream at certain intervening moments. I couldn't even begin to express my appreciation for just how good everything felt and how painless my bones, joints, and everything else were; or how inexhaustible I remained no matter how much energy I expended. I felt like I could get so much fucking stuff done in even a split second, like a Time Lord accomplishing an impossible number of feats within a single hour but times infinity. I was like fucking Doctor Who on infinitely enhancing performance boosters or some shit.

My myriad of inner thoughts were abruptly brought to a standstill as Serena's voice rang out and we walked indoors to Sycamore's lab; the layout looking much the same as in the TV show but still amazing me to be walking in it for real. "Hello? Is Professor Sycamore here?" Serena called out from beside me as my omni perception gave another tingling sensation to acknowledge the presence of another person in the building. I felt Sycamore's presence on the staircase above us before I saw him, and even before his response to Serena. "That's me, I'm up here," he replied as I awaited the inevitable introduction Serena would give of herself, and I wasn't disappointed when she did exactly that.

"Hello there, I'm Serena," she sweetly informed him; half walking, half running excitedly to the bottom of the staircase as Sycamore met her there and I brought up the rear. "I bet the two of you are here to become Pokemon trainers," Sycamore stated the obvious, though did so in a way that deviated from canon as I realized I was a wildcard here in this universe's timeline. Both of us nodded as I found my wallet in my pocket and fished out my golden trainer card. "I've inherited a small fortune a few years ago due to... unfortunate circumstances surrounding my family and invested in one of these. I've been holding onto it all this time in preparation for my eventual Pokemon journey and I was hoping I might be able to befriend a protean Froakie as my starter if you have one available," I informed him as I produced the perfectly authentic, yet unauthentic golden trainer card from my wallet and handed it to Sycamore to scan.

Said Professor's eyes widened a little bit, evidently not seeing these kinds of trainer cards all that often but understanding what their significance was. "You're saying you've been holding onto this for years eh; these cost a lot of money young man so the small fortune you inherited must be pretty impressive. Ah, so Thomas is your name eh, well let me just scan this card and run it through our files and I'll get right back to you. Sophie, can you bring out the three Kalos starters for our young lady friend here, I've got to go into the back and validate this card," Sycamore announced rather loudly as we all heard a woman's voice respond. "Uh professor, would it be alright if I come with you; I want to make sure my trainer card is properly recognized and nothing goes amiss. I can get really paranoid about technology and about things somehow going wrong," I asked him politely as Sycamore nodded and ushered me up the stairs and into a large room with various complicated looking machines and computers more advanced than anything in my world.

"Don't worry about me Serena I'll be right back, just go on ahead and get started without me and I'll catch up okay," I shouted down at the pretty blonde as she gave me a thumb up and a pageant winning smile. As I followed Sycamore into the computer room and watched him bring up the digital records they had of me, I swallowed nervously and held my breath; knowing that nothing should've been able to go wrong but worried all the same. This was the first time I had used my powers in a manner that could've been at least somewhat illegal if I was found out; I mean I was literally integrating myself into a system infinitely removed from my own worlds. I wasn't just some foreign immigrant coming into a new country, I was an extraterrestrial alien from a planet infinitely far away from this one; I was literally completely foreign to anything these people knew but I also knew there would be a lot of uncomfortable questions and lots of attention thrown my way if I didn't make it look like I'd been here all along.

"I take it you understand this is protocol young man, I've never seen your type around this city before and I just want to make sure this card is valid; to be honest I've never sponsored a trainer with a golden card before so I'm kind of new to this. I'm also really kind of excited because if everything checks out you might just have a lot of privileges most intermediate or beginning Pokemon trainers don't have," Sycamore asked me with an undertone of exuberance belaying his otherwise strictly business like way of validating my card. I nodded with an equally exuberant smile of my own; relieved when the computers brought up my file and everything the Pokemon League needed to know about me as Sycamore beamed and ran my card through the little slot machine hooked up to the computer.

I repressed a coy smile as my cyber omnipotent avatar was instantly uploaded into every automated system and virtual, simulated reality across the entire Omega Omnisphere without anyone being any the wiser for it. Sycamore struggled to retain his professionalism as he glimpsed some of the information on my trainer profile, a sad expression passing over his face before he somehow managed to choke it down. I felt bad that I was bending the truth this way, because while I could never see my family again I also knew they were at okay, or as okay as any family could be when they've lost their son and brother. "Well everything seems to check out; according to this you are Thomas James Currie, autistic adopted son of your late former aunt Suzanne Currie; born in Viridian City in Kanto and traveling around a lot after losing her and your sisters Cate and Beezy Currie in a car crash. It says here you were diagnosed with autism at age two and received all kinds of speech therapy. You are very high functioning, enough to attend Pokemon summer camps and even a trainer's school or two. You also have expressed a desire to master the art of Pokemon battling on an infinite level no matter what your teachers said to you or how seemingly unrealistic your goals were seen as, is that about right?" Sycamore asked me with a slight smile as I nodded solemnly, hating that I had to fib about some of my back story even if a lot of it was true.

Sycamore handed me back my trainer's card and logged off of his personal computer with nary a word said, unaware of what just occurred as I reeled in my excitement until we were already back down on the main floor and Serena waited for Sophie to bring her the three Kalos Pokemon. She caught my eye as I made my way down the stairs with the professor and smiled gleefully at me, causing my body heat to skyrocket to inhumanly high temperatures that may have caused every one of my cells to literally spontaneously combust if I wasn't careful. I waved back at her as Sycamore decided to go ahead and ask me some questions.

"So Thomas, you're the first trainer with a golden trainer card that I've agreed to sponsor, and I'm super excited by this and hope you contribute a lot towards this lab and my research; before I send you off though I do have some questions I hope you'll consider answering," he politely requested as I smiled, grateful he didn't bring up anything that was difficult to talk about regarding my family or my autism. "Fire away Prof," I quipped with a cheeky grin as Serena listened in on our conversation while anticipating Sophie's arrival. "Oh before we get to that… Sophie, change of plans; could you please bring Timbias for me along with the usual line of Froakie, we've got a very promising trainer here that I think could do well with a Froakie with their hidden ability," Sycamore shouted towards his assistant in the back room greenhouse.

"Sure thing professor," we all heard her say as Sycamore said thanks and turned his attention back towards me. "Your dream, you said your dream was to master the art of Pokemon battling on an infinite level but could you elaborate further on it if you don't mind," Sycamore asked the obvious question as I struggled to withhold my urge to smile and grin cheekily like I knew some big secret and just focused on answering him. "It is a longtime theory of mine that through rigorous training, humans and Pokemon alike can become stronger without end, without limits. Reaching a level of infinity is… from my perspective, the next step of that line of thinking. I truly believe that it is possible for Pokemon of all kinds of become supreme paragons, almighty examples of their species. Unfortunately this is also problematic to some degree professor, I mean… assuming I could create the extreme training conditions and environments required to enhance their natural abilities to absolute levels, what then?

Would they simply stop growing any more powerful once they hit the maximum attainable level of power in the universe, and if they did would I and my Pokemon even have anything left to aspire towards? I like to think that we would in time be able to travel and meet trainers and Pokemon like us, out there in the vastness of the omniverse we live in; the omniverse of Pokemon that is. I can't be the only trainer in the entire omni-dimensional continuum who has contemplated the idea of reaching level infinity alongside his Pokemon, and if I'm not I doubt I'd truly be the first one to reach that absurd level of power anyways," I concluded my thesis as Sycamore and Serena both stared at my apparent genius with slacken jaws. Honestly I was mostly just using my foreknowledge of events throughout the Ultra-Verse and the mechanics that I myself built into it to my advantage; not to mention my own omnipotence to make myself infinitely more well spoken than I ever was in my mortal lifetime.

"You have a very interesting view of the world Thomas, and maybe I'm a bit of a radical thinker myself but I can definitely get behind a dream like that. I mean a theory is only a theory until someone goes and does it in real life, and even if you don't succeed I have no doubt you will do your very best to get as far along as you can in yours and your Pokemon's training," Sycamore promised me as I smiled and Serena giggled at the professor's exuberance. "Exactly, I live by a saying," I started as I shifted glances between Sycamore and Serena, earning both of their undivided attention as I finished my statement. "A philosophy if you will, that I've applied to every endeavor I've undertaken thus far in my lifetime. When it comes to fulfilling one's goals, dreams, and aspirations; it's far better to reach for the stars and settle on the mountaintop than to aim for the foothills and wind up falling in the pits. In other words, dream big or you might as well go home," I quoted with raw passion while giving a knowing inward smirk. Sycamore nodded in accord and Serena peered at me strangely. She blinked a couple of times with those big, blue eyes of hers shining before she proceeded to beam at me with the biggest smile I'd seen her direct at me thus far.

"Well said Thomas," she softly spoke affectionately, and somehow sharing my little life quote with the pair of them seemed all the more worthwhile when she smiled at me like she was right now. "Well said indeed, now let's get you two acquainted with your first ever Pokemon. Remember, a trainer's first partner is a partner for life as is all other Pokemon you may wind up catching, so decide carefully. Here in Kalos a trainer may choose between three different types of Pokemon. The fire type Pokemon Fennekin, the grass type Pokemon Chespin, and the water type Pokemon Froakie. Just remember that no matter what kinds of people or Pokemon you meet or no matter their views and opinions you must always make an honest effort to accept them. But most importantly of all, just remember to have fun on your journeys you guys," the esteemed Professor kindly advised us as Sophie entered the room with the Kalos starters in tow… including the very same neatness loving Fennekin who would become a lifelong partner and friend of Serena's.

Beside Fennekin was a Chespin which admittedly was my favorite pre-evolved Kalos starter until I learned of protean Froakie; there were actually two Froakie in this particular line up, the smaller of which I was sure was the one I requested. Speaking of Froakie, said frog was to the other Froakie's immediate left and staring expectantly at the pair of Serena and I before his eyes fell on me and I felt a strange form of resonance I never felt before in my mortal lifetime. Somehow I instantly knew this was the ideal Froakie for me and my plans for Omega Omnisphere Champion domination. Despite his smaller than average size he was perfect and a Protean Froakie to boot; and it was at this precise moment when I felt the resonance that I immediately hastened to further my plans by activating the full Zenith Omnidony powers within me for the first time.

Ash Ketchum Infinity's ' _Ash Infinity Greninja_ ' was the strongest Greninja of all in the Omega Omnisphere, but even that omnipotent hero Greninja didn't possess the powers of a Zenith Omnidony, even upon undergoing his boundlessly powerful transformation. By time this little scheme of mine was over the standards that Ash Infinity Greninja set for all other members of his kind throughout eternity would be completely blown away. The countless Omega Omnisphere records he set would be forever broken and I would truly stand at the summit of the endless hierarchy of Pokemon Masters across totality.

' _Okay Omega Omnisphere and my omnipotence, I want this Froakie to be my eternally lifelong partner in my future quests for the Omega Omnisphere Championship. Upon forging an unbreakable, infinitely close bond with me and with any of his fellow Pokemon I want him to be capable of undergoing a transformation similar to "Ash Infinity Greninja" only infinitely more powerful in every sense and aspect. I want him to possess the Metapotence of a Zenith Omnidony within him, the omnipotent godhood among all other all-powerful deified statuses. His true strength shall be sealed within his own boundless inner world but shall manifest slowly over time the more he trains and the closer he gets to me and the number one Pokemon mating partner in his life. Once he has forged an all-powerful, unbreakable bond with me and with at least one other Pokemon, I want him to be capable of becoming the "Thomas Infinity Greninja."_

 _The Thomas Infinity Greninja as I have dubbed him… I want him to be an Omni Type Pokemon in accordance with the Ultra-Verse's laws, constants, and mechanics; to be compatible with and capable of learning every Pokemon move in the Omega Omnisphere on a potentially omnipotent depth and magnitude. This includes all of my UV's totality busting moves including but not limited to the Omni Type Judgment attack of Ascension Form Arceus, Primal Dialga's Roar of the Omega Omnisphere, Primal Palkia's Totality Wrecker, Mega Giratina's Omni Force, and Mega Mewtwo Z's Psycho-Omnipotent Maelstrom to name a few as well as every other signature move of every other legendary Pokemon whether canon or otherwise all at potentially limitless levels. Grant him an omnifarious variation of the move Transform so that he can become any and every Pokemon at once whether omnipotent or otherwise or even a one-Pokemon-army of omnipotent beings with Zenith Omnidonae powers._

 _Thomas Infinity Greninja shall be the single most supremely omnipotent Greninja the Omega Omnisphere has ever or will ever know; he shall be omnipotence in its purest, most supreme form, an almighty god among almighty gods. In the name of the Zenith Omnidonae and by the Metapotent powers invested by me, so shall it be written and so shall it be done; so mote it be Omega Omnisphere. This is my request so make it happen, please do endow this Froakie with the potential to become Thomas Infinity Greninja exactly to my aforementioned specifications,_ " I somewhat more boldly stated this time as an imperceptible maelstrom of multicolored omnipotence and light swept through the entire laboratory and merged with Froakie, rewriting his entire existence into that of a Zenith Omnidony's in an instant and sealing that power within a boundless inner world inside of him; making it so the power lay completely dormant until he met all of my conditions and requirements.

In spite of the conditions I made he would be able to reach level infinity a lot easier now that he had the potential within him to become an almighty example of his species and oh so much more on top of that. No other hero Greninja in the entire Omega Omnisphere had Zenith Omnidonae powers, not even the infamous ' _Ash Infinity Greninja_ ' himself; until now Ash Infinity's hero Greninja was the mightiest one of all, but that was going to change someday. No matter how hard Froakie and I would have to work in order for him to attain the power we strived for I would make sure we bonded on the required level in order for him to become Thomas Infinity Greninja, and without any cheating shortcuts or easy ways out.

The EST that bonds us all would bind us two together forever, and bind my Froakie to at least one lucky female Pokemon for all eternity as well; only when Froakie fell head over suction cupped feet in love and his bond with me was based on complete mutual brotherly love and trust would he be able to tap the supreme force necessary for him to become an Omega Omnisphere Champion caliber Pokemon. I wanted him to have the utmost respect for his powers when and if he ended up attaining them; for absolute power commanded absolute respect from us all. So yes I didn't just give him these powers right from the get go; so I didn't want to do things the easy way despite the fact I could get away with it effortlessly… just fucking bite me already. I wasn't interested in automatically creating some all-powerful army of omnipotent Pokemon without working my way towards that kind of power through the combined infinitely painstaking, inexorable efforts of both my Pokemon and me.

"So, which Pokemon are you going to choose Serena? Thomas already made his decision and requested Timbias the Froakie over here; but I've brought all three Kalos starters for you to choose from as well. Remember that the Pokemon you choose will be your lifelong partner and friend so decide carefully. Also here are your Kalos Pokedexes you two, they've been preloaded with information on all the known Pokemon across the entire world," Sycamore informed us as he handed us each a real life Pokedex. I barely managed to restrain myself from going full on nerdgasm right then and there as I held the real life high tech encyclopedia in my hands. This day was truly full of dreams come true, dreams I could never have fulfilled or aspired to in my own world. _This was just too fucking cool; infinitely, bloody, unfathomably fantastic_! There were literally no words in my almighty lexicon that were able to do the magnitude of my current feelings justice.

Believe me that was an impressive feat because if there was one thing I could do even before my immortalization it was talk in a grandiose manner; though now I… theoretically of course, had an infinite number of languages at my disposal and even more words in every one of those languages than one could possibly count even with all the infinite time in the Omega Omnisphere to do so. Among my vast array of dialects was the Source Dialect itself I guessed; the Omnipotent Divine words, the Supremely Sacrosanct God Tongue that was immune to any and all means of translation including Omni-Linguality; the words that sculpted totality itself into what it is today. Oh man I was going to have endless hours of fun, opportunities, and possible ways in which I could enrich the quality of my own life along with everybody else's.

Serena took a moment to scan all three Kalos Pokemon with her Pokedex, and I knew what was coming already as I listened to the monotone voice of Dexter in real life for the first time; my fanboyism through the roof and breaching the highest heavens beyond the Omega Omnisphere, which as I've probably explained to you all before is a intrinsically or conceptually impossible feat that only Zenith Omnidonae are capable of achieving. Finally Serena's gaze settled on Fennekin as the robotic voice shut off and I listened intently for what I knew was going to take place; the strange combination of knowing the Anime and experiencing the Pokemon universe in real life creating some kind of weird breach between reality and fantasy inside my own mind.

"They all seem so cute Professor; but I already made my choice before I showed up. Fennekin, what do you say, do you want to come with me?" Serena gushed in fondness at the cute fox Pokemon. Timbias eyed Fennekin warily and I caught a whiff of heartache and painful longing from him that seemed directed at Serena's Fennekin, which made me quirk an eyebrow. ' _This is new, then again not everything about this universe has to be the exact same as in the Anime, and frankly it would be very boring to me if I knew everything that was intended or destined to happen. Besides, I'm not exactly keen on repeating the TV show's timeline out here, and undoubtedly there were elements and aspects of each character's lives the show never bothered to go too in depth about; this real life Pokemon universe probably has emotions, back stories, lives, details, and characters that were never revealed in the Anime or were simply written off as too mature for young American audiences._

 _Honestly I shouldn't really be surprised that there is some original Froakie character here in this universe, or that he has romantic feelings for Fennekin whom I reckon has been at the lab her entire life_ ,' I inwardly mused and collected my thoughts about the situation in front of me in what appeared to be a Planck instant. As I returned to the world outside of my own mind time resumed its normal pace and the world started to move again as Fennekin gave a purely overjoyed look with those cute red eyes of hers shining like suns before she jumped into Serena's arms completely unabated. I smiled at the affectionate scene before me as Serena held Fennekin in her arms and I took a moment to quickly ask my omnipotence to give her the potential to become an almighty example of her species to along with every Pokemon Serena captured from here on out.

Hey if I was going to leave an impression on this earth when I left it I might as well leave at least one trainer who is able to defend it in my stead should anybody try and pick on this world. I was rewarded by seeing Fennekin briefly and imperceptibly glowing with a faint red light invisible to mortal eyes as I smirked to myself. I proceeded to walk towards Timbias who was speculatively observing me with a piercing, calculating stare. I realized he might have been able to sense some of what I was capable of through the resonating energy of the EST that now bound us together. The energy in question was one I recognized as the familial equivalent of a soul bond, without the romance aspects of course but as far as the EST was concerned Timbias the Froakie and I were bonded as brothers for all eternity.

Even if we didn't realize it yet our dynamics would eventually inevitably become extremely sibling like. We'd be comrades, best friends, brothers in arms, and the like according to that omni-dimensional wavelength; and I could've very easily manipulated it in any way I chose to suit my needs but I figured I would trust the EST's unconscious judgment for the time being. But if it started bonding my soul to Serena's as her literal romantic soul mate I'd have some words for the bastard. "So um, Timbias is your name huh; I like that, it sounds very powerful," I smiled enthusiastically at him; making small talk as Serena and Professor Sycamore watched our exchange with interest but didn't say anything, not wanting to interrupt or otherwise ruin the moment.

' _So I've been told but it's hard to feel that way when everyone picks on you because of your smaller than average size_ ,' Froakie spoke in Pokespeech, one that I perfectly understood and translated. His repeated usage of his name superimposed on top of the crystal clear translation of his mantra so that I could understand the ' _Froakie's_ ' and what not as though he were speaking in perfect English. I blocked out the name saying and just focused on the translated version, relishing the fact that I had my own omni-lingual TARDIS translation matrix inside my own head which FYI was fucking sweet.

I nodded my head in perfect understanding, "no doubt, no doubt; honestly I've dealt with the same thing in reverse because frankly I'm huge! I always have to worry about hitting my head on doorways or even on a slanted roof while walking down a flight of stairs, and to top it off no vehicles I've ridden in are really made for someone my size. I mean I'm six feet five inches for Christ's sake, so I may not completely understand your predicament but I will say this; it's not the size of the wand that's important it's the wonder of the wizard.

Big or small, tall or short, these things have no consequence really Timbias; all that really matters in life is how well you make do with what you have. Besides, being smaller might in fact mean that you're naturally faster than the average member of your species. You may not be as physically strong and you might even be a little bit frailer in terms of your defenses, but we can work on all that. And besides if you get fast enough it won't matter if you're not as physically strong because... any physical composition no matter how strong, if struck at a high enough velocity... can be compromised Timbias and I plan to help you do your absolute best to get as endlessly powerful as you can manage.

I'll tell you a little secret of mine, you see I have this goal most people consider to be ridiculous or absurd, but I never let that affect my ability to dream big; my dream if you will is to train all the Pokemon I plan on catching to a level of infinity, to make them almighty examples, supreme paragons of their entire species. I don't know if it is possible for Pokemon to reach those insane heights, or if your natural strengths and weaknesses can be transcended infinitely; but I have to at least try my best so I can only hope you'll accompany me in this endeavor. If you do I promise I will create the extreme training conditions and environments necessary to make you the strongest Froakie and eventually Greninja the world has ever known," I concluded my epic and long ass response to Timbias's initial statement without needing to draw a single breath; my lung capacity boundlessly augmented beyond the norms of almost any mortal species.

Timbias and by extension Serena and Professor Sycamore all gaped at me with widened eyes, the former because he was blown away by my speech and the latter two because I had somehow managed to interpret what the frog Pokemon had said to me in his own form of Pokemon speech. I took the initiative as I fished out my astral gem from underneath my shirt and showed it to my first ever real life Pokemon; knowing this would be the moment that everything changed for me forever and that I would start on the path to attaining all the endeavors I once believed to be impossible and completely unattainable in my world.

"See this Timbias, it's called an Astral Gem; a precursor to the Pokeball and much more brilliantly designed. It contains an infinitely spacious Pocket dimension within it and can hold an unlimited amount of items and even living things inside of it; unfortunately it is also exceedingly rare and it took me a whole lot of sheer dumb luck to find this one," I said loud enough for everybody to hear as Sycamore and Serena walked over to take a look at the heart shaped, gleaming gem I held in necklace form in my hand. "Oh my goodness, Thomas where on earth did you acquire such an incredible item," Sycamore wondered in pure awe and fascination while Serena's eyes widened at how valuable the gem itself must have been.

I shrugged as I pointed it at Froakie and answered his query. "I found it a long time ago on the beaches around Cyllage city. I couldn't tell you exactly where I found it even if I wanted to; though I doubt there were too many other gems like this there, I just got lucky I suppose and I found out what it was with books I read on ancient Pokemon battling customs and culture and what not. Say Timbias, how's about you check out the space in my astral gem instead of staying cooped up in your Pokeball? I bet you'll find it a lot less cramped and stuff and I can capture as many Pokemon as I want, without having to worry about the six Pokemon limit which is going to be important later on," I offered while shifting my attention from the esteemed Professor to Froakie as the frog immediately accepted my offer and I took a step back to prepare to beam him up into the astral gem's pocket Omega Omnisphere.

"Go astral gem, beam him up," I commanded, referencing Star Trek with a smile even though I couldn't really be considered a fan of the series. I aimed the pointed end of the diamond shaped gem at Timbias as a beam of white light shot out and engulfed him before disappearing with him in tow. Sycamore and Serena watched in fascination as Froakie was dematerialized in the beam of light much like a Pokeball and absorbed right into the gem stone as I took a moment to glance inside the gem's crystalline structure. My all-seeing eyes caught sight of an infinitely small Froakie standing amidst an endless white space. The astral gem's magic further enraptured Serena and Sycamore as a tropical island in an endless sea of colors appeared with food, fresh water, and everything Froakie could ever need. Placing the gem back underneath my shirt and awaiting the inevitable looks and proclamations of pure amazement I decided to beat Sycamore and Serena to the punch by explaining what just happened outright.

"Not a whole lot is known about the Astral Gems or how they came to possess the mystical properties that they do you guys; I'm sorry to say but I don't really have a good explanation for how it works but I can say that they can create an unlimited supply of provisions such as food and water for any and all living inhabitants who may end up living in there. As you can see now my gem also manifested an island and a sea of colors which made it turn into a sort of kaleidoscope and I'm sure Timbias is just as blown away by this as you guys are," I hastily explained as Serena's beaming smile and eyes shone with sheer fascination and Sycamore wasn't faring much better. It was also at this moment that the esteemed Professor noticed the Mega Ring on my left wrist, and decided to address that as well.

"You have a mega ring," he bluntly stated the obvious, still in a daze as I nodded with a smile and held my left hand up for all to see, including the remaining Kalos starters and Sophie who quietly observed us from nearer the back room. "That I do professor, an old family heirloom that I've had for some time; though to be honest I have yet to find any mega stones for Pokemon or to bond with any Pokemon on the required level in order for me to achieve mega evolution so right now it's just another dream waiting to happen," I admitted excitedly; glad to know the novelty of being a god in the world of Pokemon was wearing off slightly because I wasn't sure how much longer I could handle this never-ending overexcitement.

Serena looked confused by this as I quickly explained to her what mega evolution was, how it transcended the rules of normal evolution; how it was a temporary evolution of Pokemon thought to be unable to evolve further such as Charizard. Serena's eyes nearly popped out of her head upon learning this as Sycamore nodded and clapped jovially, "wonderful, couldn't have said it better myself young man," he complemented me as Serena put her newly perfect UV Fennekin into her Pokeball and redirected her focus to the professor who was still fawning over my mega ring and the astral gem like an excited kid at a candy store.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot Professor, I saw the news earlier today about a boy; the report was all about how he had saved a Garchomp," she asked him as Sycamore finally recovered from his shock to answer her. "Oh, you're talking about Ash," he confirmed her suspicions without realizing it. I could literally feel the positive emotions hearing her suspicions confirmed caused Serena to exude palpably as her eyes lit up and a dazzling smile graced her flawless face. My heart soared in turn feeling her emotions flooding my omni-empathic mind; and for a moment I was every bit as aware of her thoughts and feelings as I was my own, her heart and soul overlapping mine like some kind of second skin and making me feel extremely warm and toasty inside.

' _Ash, I knew it was him; I just knew it_ ,' I heard her whisper in her mind with such love and adoration that I momentarily felt envious of Ash against my now infinite will. Honestly I was going to make damn sure he knew just how lucky he was because I could feel just how strong Serena's feelings for him were; if he ever failed to treat her the way she deserved to be treated or if his dreams outweighed his ability to fall in love and settle down, then I'd do my damndest to be there for Serena in her heartache but hopefully it wouldn't come to that because I didn't want to stick around here any longer than was strictly necessary.

I knew it was probably ill advisable for me to get emotionally sucked in yet somehow that seemed to be exactly what was already happening; funny how that happens when your capacity to care and your innate understanding of other people's feelings are suddenly augmented to absolute levels. Yet I couldn't help but smile at Serena as I realized things happened slightly out of order in this universe's continuity compared to the canon timeline. Yet it was close enough that it wasn't completely unrecognizable; which is what I was hoping for when I came here, and some of the changes I would've made to the Anime were already applied here. I'm fairly certain that like this Serena Ash would've aged as well and would be 18 years old as well. On top of that my omni perception and nigh omniscient knowledge base were telling me that Ash and his Pokemon retained all of their hard earned skills in this universe instead of undergoing a reset with nerfed powers every time they wound up in a new region. Granted they weren't the gods you saw elsewhere in the UV but his Pikachu alone was fast enough the break the sound barrier by many times and strong enough to effortlessly toss Milotic or other even larger Pokemon now.

His other Pokemon like Sceptile, Charizard, and Infernape were even stronger still; his Infernape being on par with that of Flint's of the Sinnoh Elite Four now, his Sceptile before mega evolving could probably compete with legends in single combat and upon mega evolving I could sense he was possibly able to achieve feats of an insane magnitude. Not necessarily infinite or even transfinite magnitudes but definitely very high up the number scale; this Ash was probably still more powerful than his canon counterpart would've been in his situation. The same rule applied to his Charizard, and in all honesty after everything he's been through and after seeing more legends and saving the world more times than any other trainer on earth Ash was actually one of the top tier trainers of this entire world and was on par with the strongest regional champions including Cynthia and Lance.

He wasn't anywhere near the normal UV world champion power standards nor was he probably ever going to be Omega Omnisphere champion material simply because his Pokemon were incapable of reaching a level of infinity; yet as far as this world was concerned he was one of the strongest and best there was. Besides, being a champion was about more than just wielding unstoppable forces or some lofty title; you had to be able to never give up until the end even when all odds were stacked against you. A true champion was defined by the choices he made when he reached his lowest point or faced his greatest challenge, not by the powers he possessed. Ash Ketchum did all of this beautifully, and frankly the canon version of him was more of a champion than most people gave him credit for. I will admit though that this universe's version of Ash might have been significantly more powerful than canon Ash would have been in the same position; though it would be hard to accurately gauge just how powerful his strongest Pokemon had become over the years especially if they remained unaffected by the reset power values they underwent with each new region they arrived in.

I looked forward to being able to test my Pokemon's strength against his and more importantly to boost our respective team's experience points as we battled each other more and more. I had plans to be part of Ash's traveling entourage because inevitably that was where all the exciting shit happened; one thing I learned from the show is that if I ever wound up in the Pokemon world and wanted to see legends and shit just travel with Ash. As I concluded my reverie there and Serena placed her Pokedex and Fennekin's Pokeball into her TARDIS technology resembling purse; Sycamore decided to say his piece and make a request of me.

"Thomas, if it is alright with you I'd like you to be my unofficial field assistant; because with your mega ring and that incredible gemstone around your neck I feel like there is more to you than meets the eye. That gemstone alone is unbelievable, and completely overturns any six Pokemon limitations the Pokemon League places on Pokeballs; I would normally worry that you don't have the money to support more than six Pokemon but with that astral gem in your possession all the rules have changed. I just wish there was a way to replicate that gem's amazing capabilities but I guess it is truly one of a kind; I would like to do more research on it though and I'd appreciate your help with this endeavor whenever you can spare a moment," Sycamore politely requested as I nodded, awaiting the end of his statement since there was undoubtedly more.

"I'd like you to be one of my personal field researchers for the lore and legends surrounding mega evolution; since you have the key stone already I suppose you could make your way to Shalour city, there's a gym there and a person known as the Mega Evolution Guru. He might be able to help you with your research and I'm sure my assistant Alain would love to meet and battle with you once you and your Pokemon have become strong enough, so what do you say Thomas? Will you help a professor out," Sycamore kindly asked me. I didn't even hesitate; I nodded with a grin which made Serena send an appreciative smile to me in turn and made Sycamore practically dance with glee.

"I'd be happy to help to the best of my ability Prof," I answered him as Sycamore beamed at me appreciatively and decided to help us out as best he could by turning his focus back to Serena. "If you're looking for Ash he said he was headed for Santalune city's Pokemon gym; I reckon that's where you're going to Thomas," he indicated us both as Serena's smile grew and I nodded. "Yeah, I figure a Pokemon gym is a good place to start really boosting my Pokemon's experience; but first I plan to catch a Pikachu and then grind the shit out of him and my Froakie in Santalune forest. Serena can find Ash in the Santalune gym if she likes but I've got other arrangements," I informed them as I turned to the honey haired beauty beside me. "That alright with you Serena," I asked her politely.

She sent me a quick wink to let me know it was all good, "of course, to be honest I wasn't expecting you and me to be like... traveling buddies or something; I mean not that I would ask you or just assume, but I... I'm not saying that I don't want you around..." Serena awkwardly stuttered with a sheepish blush as I smiled and took pity on the poor girl. "Oh of course, I'd love to be your traveling companion; I just was planning on sticking around Santalune forest for a while before I challenged Viola the bug type gym leader. Honestly I was kind of planning to ask you to join me on my journey, especially since you didn't know what you wanted to pursue in life. I figured once we found Ash we'd ask to join him and whoever else might be traveling with him to; assuming they don't mind the extra company but I always say that cheerful company shortens the miles.

Of course, I won't do any of this unless it is what you truly want Serena," I broke off there, letting my not so subtle request to travel with her quite possibly long term just hang there as Serena took what seemed like countless years to ponder it from my perspective. I realized that I was speeding up my perception infinitum without meaning to and quickly willed myself to slow down as the world around me returned to normal speed and Serena found her answer much faster. "Aw that's so sweet, thank you for your offer and request; I'd love to travel with you Thomas. You're an interesting guy and I'd like to get to know you better and hopefully be your friend," Serena still somewhat awkwardly stammered as I flashed a surprisingly flawless grin. I had apparently forgone my glasses during my deification which left me with twenty-negative infinity vision. At the same time I also realized my teeth were perfectly sized, shaped, and completely indestructible as I bit down on my tongue with absolute biting force and infinite PSI and didn't even feel a thing. Man I was going to take forever to wrap my head around all the changes I had gone through in that small excruciatingly pleasurable eternity.

I nodded as Professor Sycamore and Sophie remained silent, neither of them keen on ruining the moment between us. We both decided then and there to say our farewells at long last and finally get our Pokemon journeys under way. Sensing Froakie's latent godlike presence within my astral gem and Serena's now UV perfect standard Fennekin inside her Pokeball, I knew we were set to take this world by storm and hopefully pave the way for my inevitable rise to the highest peak of the endless hierarchy of Pokemon masters throughout eternity. We left the lab the same way we came, side by side right through the front door; and I tuned into what Professor Sycamore may or may not have said about us in our absence as my omni senses kicked in and my infinitely acute sense of hearing allowed me to be the ultimate eavesdropper. Concentrating on blocking out all the other noises across the Omega Omnisphere and focusing on Sycamore, I took precisely three seconds or so in real UV time to pick up on the person whose voice I sought to hear. I guess being a Zenith Omnidony made me a prodigy at mastering my omnipotent powers as well.

"Sophie, I think we may have found ourselves the most promising trainer I've ever encountered," I heard Sycamore say about me as Serena and I walked further down South Boulevard towards the Route 4 entrance leading to Santalune city. "What makes you say that Professor," Sophie asked as Sycamore 'hmmed' before answering. "Intuition, something just seems extremely different about him. I can't really put a finger on it but I feel like he knows more than he was telling us. We should do our best to keep an eye on him, and while he doesn't seem like the type to abuse the power of that crystal I feel like the lack of restrictions on how many Pokemon he can have might prove a bit troubling. Nevertheless I look forward to seeing him and his Pokemon accomplishing wonders. I've also learned that he's lost his family to a car accident sometime ago so having friends like Serena and Ash might be good for him," I heard Sycamore conclude as an afterthought as Sophie merely shrugged and the esteemed Professor and she returned to their respective work stations.

I took notice of the fact that we were already at the Route 4 gateway by time I finished my eavesdropping and I could literally feel Serena's excitement like a second wave of positive emotions overlapping my own as I smiled. "Ugh, I'm so happy, excited, and nervous at the same time. He's going to be so surprised after all this time," she cooed delightedly with a light blush on her cheeks underneath her eyes. "I wonder how he'll react when he sees me, I can't wait to find out," she added as her blush increased and her excitement slammed into me with the equivalent spiritual force of a freight train.

I decided that as Serena's friend I should be the Devil's advocate in this situation, wanting her to try and realize that Ash may not in fact recognize her which was clearly the one scenario she hadn't considered. "Ugh, you two met like a decade ago or so right. You may not realize it Serena but you've probably changed a lot in that amount of time, and I'm not only talking physically or anything," I unabashedly started as Serena rounded on me with a slightly hurt expression on her face as she realized what I was getting at. "What are you trying to say?" she asked me in a quiet voice.

I quickly made a series of emphatic placating gestures to try and help her understand that I wasn't saying this to rain on her parade but to help her deal with shit if it came to the worst case scenario. "Look I'm only saying this because I care alright? I just want you to be prepared in case Ash doesn't in fact remember you. I'm not saying that it will come to that but hope for the best, prepare for the worst I say. That's another of my philosophies," I advised her in as kind and compassionate a voice as I could muster, which I was surprised to realize was indeed a very soft and tender tone.

"Okay, I'll try my best to do as you've asked me to, thank you Thomas," she graciously accepted my advice with a kind smile, one I was getting very used to seeing as I realized for the first time just how much this girl liked to smile and how cute her smile was. Aria was right, Serena had a smile that could light up the world; frankly I found it very difficult to get all down or depressed when Serena was around though I hadn't really had time to get in a negative mood. Honestly I was kind of manically happy right now, which I suppose was okay so long as I didn't crash and slump into an equally bottomless bout of depression.

"That's all I can ask, now come on Serena; we're off to Santalune City," I declared resolutely, and Serena followed my enthusiastic example with a cheer as we both walked into the white light leading to Route 4 with our heads held high and our minds riddled with exciting thoughts and daydreams regarding our Pokemon journeys. No matter what happened from here on out I could sense that Serena would honor her promise to accompany me; so I knew it was only fair that I agreed to a more crowded entourage than I was typically comfortable with so as to allow her to find Ash and hopefully convince him to let us journey with him as well. All and all Ash and I had the same end goals we just had a vastly different definition of the term Pokemon Master; I reckon I could even help him with improving his team strategies and the moves he taught his Pokemon and shit. It was amazing how much my life had changed in just a few short hours; I had gone from riding with my mortal human family in the winter weather to becoming a beyond omnipotent god and going on a journey in the world of Pokemon itself.

One thing was crystal clear even despite all the recent craziness in my life; I could never go back even if I wanted to, and as selfish as it seemed I'm fairly certain I wasn't all that inclined to even go back right now. I mean it's not like I could find a way to let my family know I was okay without giving anything away about a life after death right? What was there to gain by going back to my backwater world when the whole of the Omega Omnisphere was waiting for me? I finally had the life I had always secretly dreamed of, yet despite my best efforts I found myself wishing I didn't have to get my wish on such depressing terms. I knew this would torment me whenever I could spare a moment to think about my old life, but I couldn't waste time being stuck in the past because that life was behind me now and forever. Forcing myself to focus on the positives and not the negatives I forced a smile and continued following Serena into the glorious white light that beamed us straight to the starting point of our intertwined Pokemon journeys and our destinies.

XXXXX

"Ah, Santalune City, gotta say it is nice being back here, what has it been, 3... 4 years?" I commented nonchalantly, my statement causing Serena to stare at me in mild surprise. "You've been here before?" she asked me in slight shock, and I repressed an inrush of guilt as I realized I was bending the truth again. I mean technically I've seen the Pokemon world through the TV, and I had seen this world and followed Ash's journey right from day one. That said however I had yet to see any of this stuff firsthand, but I reckoned I could describe these places in enough detail in order to impress Serena a little bit with my apparent veteran traveling skills. Hey, I was a guy telling a cute girl a little white lie and making over exaggerated claims in order to impress her; it may not have been completely honest but I needed to convince people of the fact that I'd been traveling a lot because that is what my trainer profile said. It's funny actually, I was never any good at the art of deception in my previous life; I couldn't lie my way out of something to save my life. Now though, I had an infinitely diverse skill set due to absolute competence in all fields.

' _My fucking God, I'm going to be abusing the shit out of these powers and I still have yet to get to the really good stuff_ ,' I inwardly declared as I remembered Serena was patiently awaiting an answer to my question. I hastened to answer her only to realize that the world had stopped turning to let me collect my thoughts again. "I've been all over the world Serena. Oh the places I've seen; the events I've been entangled in; I think I may have even encountered Ash once or twice during my travels. He always seemed to be directly at the epicenter of epic events, though I'm not entirely sure it was him his appearance matches that of the young man I saw on the news," I informed her as Serena stood shell shocked, gawking at me for just a split second before she immediately recovered and quirked an eyebrow at me in slight suspicion.

"You did all that and saw all those places... without any Pokemon of your own?" she questioned suspiciously, and I sensed she suspected I was trying to either impress her or worry her... which wasn't that far from the truth. "What's so hard to believe about that? I mean, so long as you play it safe and stay smart or on the main pathways in forests and on routes between cities then wild Pokemon will not be as inclined to attack you. Besides, you've seen my interaction with Timbias; let's just say I've always had a way with Pokemon," I explained to her plainly as day as that eyebrow of hers lowered somewhat. "But still, what you did was stupid and dangerous. You should always have some form of protection, and yeah I saw. How did you do that exactly, for a moment it almost seemed like you could talk to and understand Pokemon speech patterns perfectly," she laughed skeptically as I mirrored her reaction before staring her straight in her beautiful face.

"Actually, that's exactly what I did. I've been able to decipher and perfectly understand Pokespeech ever since I can remember," I told her flatly, and she stopped laughing immediately. "Seriously?!" she gasped in exclamation as I felt the almost unprecedented feeling of embarrassment creeping up on me for only the second time in either of my lifetimes as I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. "It's a rare ability Serena, but not unheard of. I've actually encountered someone else with that power, a guy by the name of N; interesting man actually," I commented airily as Serena shook her head at me.

"Man, you've really seen and done a lot. I'd love to hear more and I really hate to cut our conversation short but..." she hesitated to finish her sentence and looked imploringly at me as I cut in and abruptly completed her sentence. "But you need to go and find Ash. That's perfectly alright Serena, that's why you came here after all. Just don't leave town without me alright," I informed her as I turned to walk away further into the city as Serena stood in the city's North entrance. "Wait, where are _you_ going?" she called after me, causing me to stop as a sudden thought occurred to me.

"Oh shit, I never did buy you those Bakery goods in Lumiose city did I?" I said, never actually forgetting about it due to my new total recall capabilities but figuring Serena wanted to get to Santalune as fast as possible. Serena smiled warmly at me as she immediately fired back a response. "That's okay Thomas, we can do that next time we go through Lumiose. I still don't know what I want to do but I promised I would travel with you, and I never break my word. You still haven't answered my question though," Serena smirked with a playfully admonishing glance sent my way, one I found incredibly sexy and provocative even though I could sense that Serena didn't mean it in that way. Man complete awareness of and the ability to manipulate the EST that bonds us all would come in extremely handy for infallibly interpreting people's feelings.

I returned her smirk with one of my own, "I'm heading to Santalune Forest in the hopes of acquiring a Pikachu and maybe a Fletchling since they're both found there. I'll be back in about a half hour or so, so don't leave without me alright. I want to hear all about Ash's gym battle so hop to it and let me know how it plays out," I said back. Serena nodded somewhat slowly, still looking mildly confused by my decision. "Can't you come see it yourself, I mean surely catching more Pokemon can wait can't it?" she asked me somewhat hopefully, and I felt strangely flattered upon sensing that she didn't want to go see Ash alone without me. In such a short amount of time Serena and I had become very well acquainted; in time I reckoned we would even become very close friends. That said, I had a seemingly insurmountable ultimate goal to aspire towards and I never liked putting things off or leaving shit only partially finished.

"I'm sorry Serena but I don't like putting these kinds of things off; I get that you like Ash and maybe even love him, but I have no such emotional entanglements. I don't have anything to gain by watching Ash own gym matches or to befriend him except for through our mutual friendship with you. I'm sorry but I'll see you after I'm done, tell Ash a friend of yours wishes him good luck though alright," I announced as I ran off, leaving Serena staring after my retreating form as my omni senses picked up on what she said following my departure.

"Oh, okay then; see you when you get back I guess," she whispered despondently under her breath as I felt her presence moving in the general direction of the Santalune city gym. I could feel her feelings of disappointment mingling together with her excitement over seeing Ash again both overlapping my own emotions; it was like an outer layer of feelings connected and yet unconnected to my own feelings at the same time. For a moment I was tempted to go against my fundamental nature and wait a while to catch my Pokemon all for her; but I knew it would be better for both of us long term if we didn't grow too close to one another. The closer I grew to any friends I made on this earth, the harder it would be to say goodbye when the time came for me to leave this world and search for another in my never-ending voyage across the stars, time, space, and totality itself.

Also if I was being perfectly honest I felt like a girl as gorgeous as her was completely out of my league. Amazing actually if one really thought about it, here I am with all the power in the Omega Omnisphere and beyond, and I'm still feeling the same feeling of inadequacy I felt when around an exceedingly attractive female. I may have put myself out there even in my mortal lifetime at times, and wasn't afraid to speak my mind or my heart even when it made others uncomfortable; yet some part of me was always acutely aware of the fact that guys like me, guys with autism and many other eccentricities... did not get girls like _her_.

It had been like that during high school and throughout all my life; in fact I only ever had one childhood crush that was reciprocated by my best friend at the time. At least I think it was reciprocated to some degree, although she would always get embarrassed after kissing my cheek and frankly embarrassment was always a foreign concept to me so I didn't think much of it from her point of view. Unfortunately she moved away and we grew apart, which inevitably meant she was the one that got away. Ever since then I've had many crushes, but not one of the girls I liked returned my feelings even the slightest bit, or if they did they didn't act on them; so ultimately I just got used to the idea of being and one day dying alone, and I fully accepted that.

I had convinced myself that relationships were overrated and that bachelor lifestyles were infinitely preferable to the alternative, but I always found myself wondering at certain intervals if what I thought I knew was not in fact the truth. Being autistic has always made me feel like an outsider, yet now with my omnipotent apotheosis I suddenly found myself with an endless emotional capacity I wasn't ready to deal with. For all of my powers I literally felt surging through me I felt more emotionally vulnerable than ever before, and all of a sudden my bachelor lifestyle didn't feel so appealing anymore.

Being God meant I could control my own existence an on absolute level and beyond, yet like my main story's protagonist Appaneesty I found myself wanting to take pride in my ability to bear the full weight and absolute powers of the EST without breaking; to care on a level so infinitely far beyond human norms that it caused me unendurable agony to see others in pain or sad or unhappy. My omni-empathic capabilities would make me the most compassionate person you'd ever meet, yet at the same time I briefly wondered if it was really worth it. It always hurt more to hope and hurt more to care, and the more you cared the more you had to lose; but something told me if I willed myself to stop caring I'd lose my very humanity in the process.

Deciding to focus my omni senses and perception on finding what I was looking for and maybe a select few other powers in the process of capturing a Pikachu and Fletchling, I picked up my already brutal pace and breezed past the Pokemon center without stopping. While moving through the city and weaving my way through crowds of nameless people and Pokemon with a grace I never before possessed, I also came to the realization that I needed to fill in Timbias on everything and decided to take my one on one time with him in the forest as an opportunity for us to get to know each other better. He needed to understand what he was getting himself into by remaining my starter Pokemon long term, because I could instantly sense he was sitting in his little island paradise within my astral gem; completely ignorant of what I was and the implications of being my Pokemon and what that meant.

Fishing out my astral gem once I reached the south entrance to the city, I spoke aloud Timbias's name and summoned him forth in a flash of multicolored lights. The smaller than average sized Froakie materialized in a sphere of blinding energy, the sphere moulding into the shape of my frog Pokemon, and Timbias stood before me as we stopped near the entrance to Santalune forest. "So," I spoke simply, getting his attention as Timbias eyed me calculatingly. I managed to collect my thoughts and I found my speaking voice.

"As I'm sure you've probably noticed Timbias, I'm not like other Pokemon trainers," I started as the little Froakie nodded, evidently wondering where I was going with this but not interrupting. I honestly wasn't sure where to begin, and I wondered if I should open up with the infinitely removed universe where Pokemon was considered to be fiction, or if I should tell him of my Supreme Godhood first. Finally deciding to throw all caution to the wind and just fucking wing it, I started to tell who would be the first being in this world to know who and what I was everything about me.

"Okay so, I was born and raised as Thomas James Currie; what may surprise you is that I'm not of this world Timbias. I came here from an alternate universe infinitely removed from this one, where Pokemon and Pokemon trainers are considered as nothing more than fiction. Some of us hardcore omniverse theorists believed that the Pokemon universe was real it just wasn't as we imagined it. However, we lacked the technological savvy and the scientific knowhow to prove these theories as valid, and I had convinced myself to lead as good a life on earth as I could while secretly hoping there was more to my existence than what I had in my single mortal lifetime. Well long story short I got what I hoped for in the end," I explained in a series of emphatic hand gestures to emphasize my words and points as Timbias gawked at me with slacken jaws and eyes the size of dinner plates.

It took his mind precisely three seconds to finish processing what I said, and when he recovered he started speaking in his native name saying tongue, one which I translated and understood perfectly. ' _But Thomas, what you're saying... doesn't make any sense. A universe infinitely removed from our own?! How could that possibly be, I mean; the universe is everything isn't it?_ ' he asked me, evidently trying to convince himself as much as me as I shook my head, a grin on my face that was so over-saturated with enthusiasm and excitement it looked almost maniacal. "A common error of the parochial mind Timbias, there is always _so_ much more to reality than anybody can possibly imagine. I never would've guessed or even hoped that I could somehow end up in the world of Pokemon in any lifetime but somehow that's exactly what happened," I exclaimed, positively overjoyed as I continued to confide in Timbias and open his mind to the infinite possibilities of the Omega Omnisphere.

Timbias shook his head stubbornly, refusing to believe it; so I decided to try something in order to convince him that what I was saying was the truth. Speeding up my inertial frame of reference infinitum, I watched as the entire Omega Omnisphere became eternally suspended in space and time relative to me; and grabbing the Froakie, I whisked him all the way to the other side of Santalune forest north of Aquacorde town infinitely faster than a Planck instant. As the Omega Omnisphere's clock resumed its normal pace and I stopped running past an endless sea of green and leaf litter, Timbias only just became aware of our surroundings changing as I put him back down and allowed the enormity of what I just did to sink in. He rounded on me with wide, uncomprehending eyes, looking positively frightened. ' _Where are we?! What did you do?!_ ' he fired off questions rapidly, causing me to chortle calmly as I conveyed soothing emotions to him via our unbreakable empathic bond.

"Timbias relax, we're only on the other side of Santalune forest; I whisked us here faster than a Planck instant, which is the shortest span of time passage known to man," I explained. ' _Unbelievable, how long have you been able to do stuff like that, and what exactly did you do? Did you teleport us or something?_ ' Timbias wondered curiously as his startled disposition disappeared to be replaced with inquisitiveness. "Only for the last several hours since I first showed up in this world Froakie; when I died in my world I was reincarnated in this one by the most powerful being in the totality of existence, and he was the one who gave me my powers. As to your other question, I didn't teleport us actually; I sped up my inertial frame of reference to infinity which basically means I reduced the amount of time it takes for me to cross infinite distance to absolute zero.

It's not super speed exactly, for it's not the manipulation of velocity but rather time. Teleportation would be manipulating the distance aspect, by distorting and displacing the fabric of space so that two completely separate points in it wind up sort of merging together, so that's not what I did either. Do you understand, actually I think it would be easier if I just transferred some of my knowledge of these things to you via omnipathic sharing of thoughts, unless you still doubt me or my powers," I explained to him with a slightly wicked grin as Timbias shook his head. ' _No, I think I get it, and I believe you now. Holy Arceus, I can't believe this_ ,' the frog croaked as I laughed as his mind fucked expression. "I know, I'm still having a bit of trouble believing it myself Timbias, but this is all real trust me. These past few hours I've come across things and have been able to sense all sorts of things out there that just... defy all explanations in my world."

Suddenly Froakie blanched and his face went absolutely white as he rounded on me again, quickly interrupting my rather impressive dialogue as something I said recently finally caught up to him. ' _Wait a damn minute here! You said you died in your world?! As in, you actually died_ ,' Timbias gasped as I nodded slowly, feeling sadness pervade my entire being as I thought about my family and friends and all the people I knew who would have to go on without me. I had been as aware of my world as I had this one right from the moment I became God, but had tuned it out until now, but at this moment I could feel the sadness, loss, shock, and pain settling in on my family members as they were put under intensive care at the hospital and realized all at once that I was gone. My mom, and my sisters Beezy and Cate; I'd never see them again, even if they were still alive they were as dead to me and as infinitely removed from me as I was from them.

' _What about your family, do they know you're alright_?' Timbias asked me, sympathy lacing his voice as I shook my head no. "They can never know Timbias; death is meant to remain an absolute in my world even more so than in this one. At least here there are ways in which people and Pokemon can return; in my world however if people saw me coming back to life when I had been pronounced dead I'd either be considered a zombie or some Lazarus experiment on resurrections for scientists and doctors to study in their lab. Were I to come back to life, especially with the unlimited powers of a god like what I have here; people would think I was some sort of demon or a sign of the Anti-Christ and apocalypse. Trust me Timbias, death is meant to remain an absolute; changing that now, even with my powers, could cause all kinds of seriously damaging shit to happen to the fabric of my world," I hastily explained, biting back my emotions and my urge to sob while hoping that my Froakie understood.

Managing to recover from my unexpected emotional outburst as Timbias stared at me with the utmost condolences and sympathy; I realized I hadn't even finished telling him what needed to be said. "Anyways, I tell you these things not to garner sympathy from you Timbias but to illustrate a larger idea. You see, I have the power now to do absolutely anything and everything, to bend any and all realities on an infinite level and achieve the conceptually impossible. I could create forces beyond infinity then effortlessly smash those forces to pieces, and other equally absurd shit," I started up, quickly getting excited again as Timbias transitioned from a sympathetic look to one of pure awe. "See, it's not all bad. I'm sure you realize by now that I wasn't kidding when I said I would train you to a level of infinity, and normally that would be impossible for you to do in a world such as this but I've sealed the omnipotent powers of a Zenith Omnidony deep within you. In a boundless inner world, your powers will slowly self manifest over time as you continue to train, eventually enabling you to gain an infinite amount of experience and become an almighty example of your species," I was about to continue from there but Timbias interjected with a question.

' _But wait, if you wanted level infinity Pokemon and you have all that power why not just give me that power right from the start?_ ' he wondered, genuinely curious as to why I was doing things the hard way when I didn't have to. "A valid question Timbias, the reason for that is I want us two to work for that kind of power; at least that way you and I have a great deal more respect for the infinite power you will one day amass. It won't be easy Timmy, far from it; but unlike other Pokemon in your world it won't be impossible for you either. Pokemon in this world are far enough removed from the mainstream Ultra-Verse that they can never reach a level of infinity no matter how much or how hard they train, which is why I chose it.

For starters I kinda wanted to start off small in a world where omnipotent Pokemon masters were a completely foreign concept, so as to not draw too much attention to myself too soon and before I am ready to start playing with the big boys as it were. Secondly though, I guess I just wanted to be a big fish in a small pond, or a large Seaking in a diminutive waterhole, or whatever variation of that saying you guys are accustomed to on your planet," I answered him, once again displaying my now almighty lexicon. I hoped I wasn't speaking over his head too much, but surprisingly Timbias was faring pretty well in his ability to comprehend what it was I was saying. Besides, once he underwent his Zenith Omnidony apotheosis as Thomas Infinity Greninja he'd be as infinitely intelligent, powerful, and the likes as I myself seemed to be; even if I still couldn't fully believe it.

' _Either one of those sayings works I guess. Anyways, what exactly is the Ultra-Verse, and is there more than one version of the Pokemon universe, if so how many? I want to know as much as I can about you and your powers? Also, once I reach a level of infinity will I just suddenly magically transform into an all-powerful god or is there more to it than that? I want to become as strong as I possibly can but I also can't help but wonder why you're going to all this trouble. I mean, clearly you're hoping to get something out of this long term am I right_?' Timbias astutely pointed out as I applauded his perceptive capabilities. The people of this world would be absolutely blown away if they were able to understand Pokespeech and find out how smart Pokemon really were.

I always believed that unlike animals Pokemon were at least as intelligent and as capable of emotions as humans were, and that was probably being way too generous to the humans. That's why I found Pokephilea to be less of a violation against nature than bestiality; because not only were Pokemon capable of the same complex emotions as humans and not only were they were at least as smart as people, but the playing field between humans and Pokemon were actually in the favor of Pokemon in most cases so it wasn't like their human lovers could really get away with abusing them without other people knowing about it.

Quickly snapping myself out of my reverie, I hastened to answer Timbias's well thought out inquiries. Deciding it best to save my explanation of the Ultra-Verse for last, I decided to answer his second question first. "There are an infinite number of alternatives to both the Pokemon universe and my own Timbias. Your universe is actually part of a completely separate chain of Pokemon universes from the version of your world depicted in mine on the TV screen. Omniverse theorists call the versions of fictional worlds that are depicted on TV shows or movies prime worlds or canon verses.

Basically it's like a whole Pokemon Multi-Verse infinitely removed from the canon Pokeverse if that makes any sense. There is another reason I chose your world actually Timbias, the fact that its mechanics are similar to the canon Pokemon world. I plan to eventually introduce UV mechanics to this world by training you and my other Pokemon to a level of infinity, and maybe making it possible for certain other trainers in this universe to do the same before I depart this world and leave for the mainstream Ultra-Verse in order to compete for the championship of the Omega Omnisphere itself. When that time comes Timbias, when the day arrives where I travel throughout eternity and the entirety of the Ultra-Verse; I'm hoping that you'll consider coming with me. If not I'll understand, part of being God is to always remember that his greatest gift of all was free will. If you should prefer to stay here we can stay in this universe for as long as you like. Believe me I've got all the time in the Omega Omnisphere and I could make... arrangements to summon you whenever I should need you and the rest of the time you can just hang out here, maybe fall in love with a certain Fennekin I saw you checking out when we first met," I smirked, winking suggestively at him as Timbias full body blushed.

Quickly recovering, Timbias immediately fired back a response. ' _I still love her, a lot... even if she doesn't technically feel the same way. Anyways, I still don't completely understand everything you told me, about the Ultra-Verse or this Omega Omnisphere you mentioned. But I can tell you if things don't check out here with Fennekin then you won't even have to make those arrangements because I'll be coming with you full time. Honestly Thomas aside from her and my feelings, I don't really have much of anything keeping me here on this earth. I just wish I had the confidence and the courage to tell her how I felt; maybe if and when I become everything you gave me the capacity to be, I'll have that confidence but for right now I want to work on training my ass into the ground,_ ' Timbias admitted somewhat despondently as I sensed his practically endless longing for a family and a loving Pokemon mating partner to call his own. Funnily enough I could relate to that yearning on some level, especially now with all of my emotional capacity augmented infinitely beyond human norms.

"Yeah, I hear ya; honestly I was autistic my whole previous lifetime which affected my ability to socialize and interact with others for an extended period. I had no problems whatsoever with living alone most of the time and had even embraced the idea that I would live and die alone, but now with my godhood everything about me has been boundlessly augmented. This includes my capacity for all the different emotions in the entire spectrum such as anger, hatred, kindness, love, and even feelings I had no concept of before such as embarrassment or nervousness of things like public speaking which for me is really strange. Honestly such things never bothered me before, but now it's like my heart has been opened in ways and on levels that humans could never even imagine. I'm so glad you're willing to come with me and I promise to do everything I can to help you win the love of your life, I will say though that you do have some competition to get past because in the canon Pokeverse Ash's Froakie was pretty damn close to Serena's Fennekin. People in my world actually ship those two as a couple," I replied, carrying a conversation with my starter Pokemon perfectly as Timbias nodded and stared at me in obvious discomfort.

' _And will my emotional capacity be similarly enhanced when I to reach a level of infinity with my powers. And dude, seriously; it must be dreamlike being transported to a real life version of the Pokemon world you clearly loved before you... died_ ,' Timbias whispered, stating the obvious as I chuckled and nodded once again. "Yeah, but the awesome thing about omnipotence is that you can do absolutely anything, including control your own existence on an infinite level. This means that you could technically limit your infinite emotional capacity or deaden the experiences that come with if you so choose.

As a matter of fact most omnipotent beings choose to limit their emotional depth and magnitude to far more human levels or even just choose a purely intellectual existence. Also yes Timbias, this is truly the ultimate experience for me; not only being in the Pokemon world for real which is something my mortal mind could never have visualized properly, but also possessing the beyond unlimited omnipotence of a Zenith Omnidony," I replied as I decided to check how much time had passed since we began our conversation and how Serena was faring. I was surprised to discover it had only been five minutes and that Serena had just showed up at the Santalune gym to watch Ash's first Kalos gym match. I could sense Serena's overpoweringly strong feelings as she watched Ash completely own the battle with his OP Pikachu and his already impressively skilled Fletchling.

Unlike his canon counterpart, I knew this version of Ash would win his gym match the first time around; his Pokemon were just too experienced and he was just too much of a skilled veteran to really lose to something like gust like he did in the canon XY series. Realistically speaking this Ash's Pikachu would probably be the strongest of his kind on this entire earth; although that would rapidly change as I continued training the one I planned to catch. The anime may have been able to get away with nerfing Ash's powers and skills as a trainer with each new region, but this was a real life version of the Pokeverse; to have him and his Pokemon not retain all of their hard earned skills would be completely unrealistic and frankly I always thought the show didn't do Ash's skills justice in each new region until he was at the Pokemon League.

At least in the XY series he had been completely dominating Kalos and frankly I don't think I've ever seen him that kickass before; not even in Sinnoh or Hoenn. "So Timbias, what do you say we work together to add a Pikachu and a Fletchling to our rosters?" I suggested hopefully, already planning out what kinds of UV super powers I would give them both and what levels they would start out as. Ash Ketchum Infinity's Raichu had omni colored electricity that was super effective against all types; so I thought that would be a good thing to give my Pikachu as well, but at beyond infinite levels instead of infinite levels. Same would be true to the hyper go-on energies I planned to bestow him with as well as all the major powers of the Sonic Verse and its various characters. Of course they wouldn't start out as beyond infinite and would have to work their way up just like Timbias.

Speaking of Timbias, said ninja frog had answered my suggestion to new additions. ' _I'm totally in; while we make some new friends you should fill me in on the rest of this stuff like the Ultra-Verse and this 'Omega Omnisphere',_ ' Timbias politely requested as I grinned like the Cheshire cat. "Well my young pupil; have I ever got some crazy ass stories for you," I declared. And with that, the pair of us walked through the sparsely wooded foothills that made up the entrance to Santalune forest; disappearing into the thickets and the ever darkening shades of green all around us as the largest forest environment in all of Kalos enveloped us, and we were lost to the world of human civilization and introduced to the great wilds of the Pokemon world for the first time in either of our lives.

 _Author's Notes: That's it for this chapter mates; I was going to put the battle with Pikachu and my battle with Viola in this chapter but decided against it and to put this chapter into two parts. Rest assured that the action will pick up next chapter though peeps, but at least we've got some really Pokemon oriented scenes in this one like I promised. And to top it off you guys got to learn a bit more about me as an author. To be honest I have no real way of knowing how I would actually behave in this situation or with these powers; I'm probably giving myself far too much credit but hey, nobody said this had to be a accurate, real life depiction especially since my story self is in such fictional settings. Just know that I've tried my very best to keep myself as in character as possible and if I wasn't I had an explanation for it. Obviously I am not this well spoken and my lexicon is not this infinitely mighty in real life; but for the sake of this story my abilities have augmented my ability to always get the last words and have organized my mind and thoughts almost perfectly. As always read, rate, and review; but no flames and no purely negative reviews since neither of those help me. Don't like it don't fucking read it; I am constantly surprised by how few people seem to grasp this simple concept. But sometimes human stupidity really is as limitless as the powers my story self now possesses._


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Notes: Howdy folks, The Omniarch/Omniarch-1024 is here with the next chapter of my self-insert fic. Things will be picking up quite a bit in this chapter with my first ever gym match and the capturing of two more Pokemon for my ever-increasing roster of Omega Omnisphere Champion caliber Pokemon with Zenith Omnidonae Powers. So without further delay here is the next chapter of Omniarch of Totality-Thomas Infinity. Read, rate, and review at your leisure._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own anything; all characters are the property of their respective owners. I make no profit from this and write purely for fun._

 _Dedication: To Dimension Distorter, if you guys haven't checked his story out I vigorously recommend it cuz it is freaking amazing!_

 _Chapter rated for Serena/Self-Insert fluff and a bit of Amourshipping on the side._

Chapter Three: Beautiful Beginnings, Glorious First Battles, and the ESIT that Bonds Us All- Part 2 of 2

When Serena first laid eyes on the man calling himself Thomas Currie, her first thoughts had been quite brief. ' _Holy Arceus, he's huge_ ,' and how true that was; six and a half feet tall and roughly two hundred pounds, her new friend was quite the giant. At first she'd been slightly intimidated by him when she saw him while running down the Route 1 road between her hometown and the town of Aquacorde; but it soon became quite clear that he was truly one of those gentle giant types, as sweet and as polite as they come. The look in his eyes when he first locked gazes with her earlier that day had perplexed her however. He looked at her like she was the first person he'd ever seen in his life, and some insane, irrational part of her told her she'd been seared onto his heart that very moment. She didn't know how to feel about that if she was being honest with herself, although he didn't seem to notice the deeply intense look he gave her and was a complete and total gentleman when the two of them set off for Lumiose City together.

The time spent walking to and from Lumiose City together was spent getting to know each other as well; and in that time Serena had learned about his absurd goals, his family, the friends he'd made, and pretty much every mundane aspect of his life in the span of a few hours. He came off as a completely open book who wasn't afraid to speak his mind and had little tact when doing so a lot of the time, but Serena could sense there were some things he held back from her; then again they'd only just met that very same day so she wasn't going to begrudge him some secrets he wished to keep from her. Besides, it wasn't like she was completely, nakedly honest with him about every minute detail of her life either. There was no need for them to be so open with each other, at least not yet and not on the very same day they met.

Thomas's ability to communicate with all types of Pokemon had come as an unexpected but not unpleasant surprise to her, and she found herself curious as to if he was keeping any other unique abilities from her. She'd heard of people in ancient times who could control the power of aura and even people with true psychic abilities like the Gym Leader Olympia. Whether or not her new friend had such abilities was difficult for her to say; but it would be really cool if he did.

"I wish he would've come with me to see Ash's first gym battle," Serena sighed somewhat morosely as she made her way to the Santalune City Gym before recovering and giving a dazzling smile once more. "Ash is going to be so surprised to see me again after all this time," Serena closed her eyes and giggled excitedly, a light blush coloring her cheeks underneath her blue eyes. "I wonder how he'll react when he sees me, I can't wait to find out," she added as an afterthought. She made her way down a flight of stairs and saw the gym drawing nearer to her as she continued her trek through the intimately familiar cityscape she'd walked many times before in the past.

Reaching the front doors, Serena drew a sharp breath, inhaling quickly through her nose before exhaling forcefully out her mouth to help ease the tension and nervousness that had built up all day. Remembering Thomas's warning from before, Serena tried not to let his words affect her too badly and just enjoy this upcoming reunion with Ash. Whether or not he remembered her right off the Zubat didn't remember; she could always jog his memory later. Yet despite her determination to stay positive, the thought of him not remembering her right away seemed to bother her quite a lot. "Okay, here we go," Serena said finally before she pushed open the doors and walked past the hall of photos depicting Pokemon before reaching another set of doors where the sounds of battle could be heard. Pausing for only the briefest moment, Serena eased the door open slowly and the first thing she saw was Ash Ketchum embroiled in a heated battle with a blonde haired Gym Leader.

An adoring, beautiful smile lit up her entire face as she saw the boy she had crushed so heavily on for so many years; close enough for her to touch. ' _There he is, it's Ash_ ,' she cooed inwardly, making her way out towards the gym's battlefield before a voice called out to her that wasn't Ash. "Can I help you with something," a woman over in the stands called out to her. Serena saw a blonde haired boy a couple of years younger than her and a little lemon haired girl she assumed was his younger sister beside the older woman. "Um, I was kinda wondering if it would be okay if I watched them battle," Serena offered an excuse for being there, not really into battles but watching Ash kick some ass held a certain appeal to her.

The woman gave her a radiant smile, "Of course, that would be just fine, welcome," she invitingly stated. "Why don't you join us over here," the boy beside the woman suggested. "Yeah, it's getting real good," the little lemon haired girl added as Serena giggled gratefully. "That's so nice of you, thanks," Serena fondly said as she walked over to join them in the stands off to the side just as Ash ordered a Peck attack from a Fletchling much the same as her mother's. The Fletchling and Ash were squaring off against a Surskit while Ash's ridiculously strong Pikachu stood off to the side.

"Ash began this battle with Fletchling and Pikachu is still fresh," the blonde boy informed Serena as the honey haired trainer nodded with a fond smile as Ash seemed to be completely in control of the battle. "Surskit dodge it," Viola cried out as the nimble bug-type skated on a field composed entirely of ice to narrowly evade the incoming flying Pokemon. The red robin Pokemon did a quick 180 in midair as Serena leaned on the rails in her excitement. Seeing Ash immersed in his element like this made Serena's entire body feel very warm, her longing for him suddenly grew painfully intense even while the Gym Leader made her next command. "Surskit, use sticky web to ensnare Fletchling."

Dozens of gobs of webbing shot out from Surskit's antenna in an effort to ensnare Fletchling as Ash's strong voice commanded the bird to dodge. In a series of aerial acrobatics displays Fletchling easily dodged all of the webs. "It dodged everything," the blonde boy stated excitedly. "Alright, attack, attack, attack, attack," the little girl cheered in a pseudo war chant as Serena giggled excitedly. There was only one thing that could make this moment even better for her as she felt a brief flash of melancholy wash over her. ' _I wish Thomas was here to see this with me_ ,' she sighed inwardly, momentarily distracted by her thoughts concerning her new friend and wondering how he was progressing with his efforts to obtain some new Pokemon.

As if the heavens or some higher power was listening to her very thoughts and heartfelt wishes, a new person walked into the gym that very instant and Serena's attention was immediately drawn towards the source. Her eyes lit up in pure euphoria as Thomas winked at her with a self-satisfied grin on his face. He made his way over to where they stood and Alexa gave him a quick glance as he stood beside Serena in the stands, sensing the two of them were friends. "You made it," Serena whispered to him adoringly as Thomas nodded. "I wouldn't miss it for the entire world, not if it was important to you," he whispered to her in a voice so soft she had to lean in close to hear him. His statement caused Serena to full-body blush and to feel extremely hot as his words hit her with the force of a rampaging legendary.

"Did you capture the Pokemon you planned to _already_ ," she asked him quickly, watching him nod once again. Her eyes widened at that, "how did you capture two Pokemon so fast," she questioned him in surprise while keeping one eye on the battle. Thomas chuckled lightheartedly, "to tell you the truth Serena; I got horse shit lucky, but I also had sufficient motivation to move quickly since I also wanted to make it in time to see this with you," he told her with reverence as he seemed to flash back to his time in the Santalune Forest. Serena's blush seemed to intensify as she wondered what sort of Fletchling and Pikachu he'd captured. She quickly opted to refocus her attention on the battle; missing the rather mysterious smile that lit up Thomas's face as Bonnie and Clemont were too engrossed in the battle between Ash and Viola to notice the newcomer. Thomas chuckled a third and final time as he reflected on his time in Santalune Forest; the addition of MOchu the Pikachu and Ra the Talonflame to his team coming to the forefront of his mind just as Ash finished off Viola's Surskit with a well-placed Razor Wind from Fletchling.

XXXXX

 _About Ten Minutes prior to Ash's Gym Battle_

' _So let me see if I've got this straight; you can do the things you do now because of something called the Zenith Omnidonae Force, and this whole situation is basically your ultimate fantasy come to life_ ,' Timbias asked for clarification as he and I walked through the forests of Santalune in search of the Pikachu and Fletchling I was after. I nodded briskly, as had become custom lately. "Yes, the Zenith Omnidonae Force, or ZOF as I call it; is the force beyond omnipotence and infinity. It allows beings such as myself to surpass the bonds of infinity and break the laws of logic using meta-omnipotence. The ZOF can only be accessed by Zenith Omnidonae or a very select few other beings who can apply the ZOF to whatever singular powers they may or may not possess. For example, the Pikachu I end up capturing would be able to use a less versatile variant of the ZOF to empower his move pool, abilities, and whatever super powers I choose to give him beyond a level of infinity. He'd also be able to temporarily enhance the ZOF in his system using moves like Nasty Plot and other stat enhancers. There are also certain people known as Peta Humans who are basically godlike super humans that can also access the ZOF for a more limited number of superpowers," I explained with my now infinitely enhanced intellect as the Froakie nodded in understanding.

' _Makes sense, so wait a minute; if even ordinary almighty beings can't use it, does that mean that even though your Pokemon partners aren't as versatile as a fully omnipotent being, we'd still be able to beat such a being simply because our own powers break their infinite limits_ ," Timbias continued to try and rationalize everything as I couldn't help but break out into a gregarious grin. "Theoretically yes, you could do massive damage to even the most powerful beings in the Omega Omnisphere; even though you guys wouldn't typically be as versatile with an infinite arsenal of superpowers the fact remains that normal omnipotent beings cannot break their boundaryless bounds and the Pikachu and Fletchling I plan to befriend can; as well as yourself Timbias. That's kind of the point of the ZOF, to completely redefine what's possible and impossible," I whispered excitedly as my meta-omni enhanced senses picked up on the traces of a rather strong seeming Pikachu with an indomitable fighting spirit.

"Get ready Timbias, we're nearing a Pikachu right now," I informed him as Timbias nodded excitedly; eager to fight his first ever wild Pokemon battle and hoping to impress me, his impossible trainer. There was absolutely nothing about what I could do that he'd ever understand I reckoned, but I could sense he wanted so badly to adopt the same inhuman lifestyle and abilities I had somehow acquired. I could sense he was hoping to impress Serena's Fennekin with the powers I helped him acquire and I had every intention of helping him in every way I could without losing my sense of morality in the process. I may have lost everything in my former life to get to this point but I was going to make the best of it and never look back if I could help it, and I was going to start by helping Timbias with his… problem among other things; including the addition of new team members to help him increase his own powers.

I could sense the Pikachu's overwhelmingly strong negative feelings bleeding through in the EST or as I suddenly realized it was called; the ESIT which stood for Emotional Spectrum of Infinite Totalities. You see, as a Zenith Omnidony my abilities stretched far beyond this version of the Omega Omnisphere into the realm of absurdities; and I had recently learned from my meta-omniscient knowledge base that there were countless alternatives to the Omega Omnisphere we dwelt in currently out there in the Realm of Absurdities. I also came to the realization that I was far stronger with the ZOF than I initially anticipated; but what really shocked me was that I was at least as strong as if not stronger with the ZOF then Appaneesty himself. It was at this point that the reality of my situation far surpassed even my wildest expectations, and I couldn't have been happier or more palpably content to be wrong about something. There were countless versions of Totality's Mightiest Heroes, Zeneptron, and quite possibly even the UV and its greatest gods and heroes. There were countless factions of the ON in each Omega Omnisphere; which also meant that the EST and ON themselves had to extend beyond the confines of this totality as well, encompassing all of them.

Speaking of sensing negative emotions, I could also still feel Serena's desire to have me there with her when she saw Ash's first gym match. I felt guilty when I felt how important this had been to her and I simply brushed it off. Making a vow to make it in time to watch the gym match with her by _any_ means necessary; I ventured further into the darker parts of the woods as a lone Pikachu stood sparking his cheeks threateningly at us. He had clearly been training based on the state of the surrounding burnt tree stumps which were still smoking from being struck by electrical energy. A few Pidgy's and Bug-types lied around with swirls from eyes as I noticed the Pikachu standing between us and them protectively. I quickly assessed the situation and realized these Pokemon must have volunteered to train and battle with the Pikachu, which explained why Pikachu was still protective of them.

Sensing I'd have to be extremely cautious with the way I treated this situation to prevent it from escalating, I sent a wave of calming emotions over to the Pikachu via subtle manipulations of the ESIT. "Hey, it's alright you guys, we're not here to hurt anyone," I said soothingly as the Pikachu seemed to relax a bit momentarily before recovering and sparking his cheeks warningly at us once more. Timbias was eager to begin the battle to help me capture the Pikachu but I could sense that wasn't going to happen right away. "Piikaaa," the mouse Pokemon squeaked warningly at us, telling us to come no further as I nodded respectfully and slowly sat myself down in the foliage and leaf litter; deliberately making myself appear smaller and less threatening as the Pikachu twitched his ears at me with slight pangs of curiosity washing over the ESIT.

Deciding to delve a little deeper to discern why the Pikachu was so naturally aggressive, I was disgusted and enraged to discover that he'd been captured by poachers and watched his family get taken away from him. Apparently the Pokemon of the forest had rallied together to chase the poachers away and in the excitement this lone Pikachu had managed to escape and help the others as well. Unfortunately, the Pokemon that had already been shipped off could not be rescued; which meant a tragic forced separation for this Pikachu from his family. Feeling sympathy beyond words permeate every fiber of my being, I somehow managed to steady my voice even as I got a little choked up emotionally, prompting the Pikachu to stare at me in obvious perplexity.

"I am so sorry, I can only imagine how losing your loved ones to poachers must have felt," I sympathetically stated to break the ice as Pikachu's eyes widened. ' _How did you…_ ' the Pikachu demanded in pure shock via Pokespeech as I smiled with compassion and hastened to explain. "I have abilities and can do things no other human on this earth can do; among my many powers is the power of empathy. I can sense the emotions of people and Pokemon alike and even see into their hearts and souls. This allows me to sense what they've experienced emotionally throughout their entire lives," I explained to him as the Pikachu lost all remaining traces of hostility upon hearing that. ' _All the emotions, of everybody and everything?_ ' he asked, just for clarification as I nodded with a smile.

"It's an honor Pikachu, being able to bear everybody else's pain without breaking; it also makes me one of the most compassionate people you will ever know so there is that," I informed him. With that said I sensed I had finally earned the Pikachu's trust as he stopped sparking and walked over to me. Tilting his head curiously he proceeded to ask me some questions, ' _So, you know my story and all; but what's yours_?' We all sat together in the leaf-dotted forest floor as though it were a normal occurrence, and I was momentarily amazed by the complete absence of any bugs crawling up my pants and only the Bug-type Pokemon milling about.

' _You'll be very surprised when he does tell you_ ; _I'm really open minded but it'll be difficult for him to convince some of our kind of his sincerity_ ,' Timbias interjected as I decided to save us all some time and merely created a mental image inside of the Pikachu's head repeating my entire conversation with Timbias in the span of a heartbeat. This caused the lightning mouse to stumble back in confusion for a moment before he recovered. ' _Some kind of telepathic imagery or something_ ,' he whispered in Pokespeech as I nodded. "I thought it would save us some time, it also helps that I'm slowing down time across the entire world because I have somewhere I want to be when this is all done," I explained simply as the Pikachu understood my intentions.

' _So you wish to befriend me and join forces with me in an effort to fulfill these insane goals you've set for yourself; from what you've shared with me I can also tell you have an idea on what powers you'll be giving me if I do accept_ ,' Pikachu stated rather than asked. I smiled at him with my legs crossed, "the choice is yours of course whether or not you accept this offer and as Timbias said you are most welcome to not believe any of this or what I can do; you can pass it off as me being a strong psychic with powers or illusion or whatever paranormal abilities are accepted in your world. I can also promise you however, that regardless of whether or not you believe me and the full complexities that make up my nature… we'll find the sons of bitches who took your family away from you and _end_ them, and no I am not talking about their poaching careers. I hope when we do kill these bastards and set everything up that you'll continue to travel with me in my ongoing quest to become the Omega Omnisphere Champion of Pokemon to end all OO champs," I told him as Pikachu stared at me in perplexity.

' _If you can do even half the things you say you can couldn't we find them now, before they hurt anyone else_ ,' Pikachu asked me as I scratched my chin a little bit. "We could, but we need a plan of attack and going after these guys simply for the sake of a personal vendetta isn't going to help anyone Pikachu. I want them dead or permanently crippled as much as you do and we will make sure that happens, but I want to make sure we don't corrupt ourselves along the way. All that killing them in cold blood will do is set us all on a warpath against evildoers throughout the Omega Omnisphere, and trust me there are far worse and more dangerous monsters out there than a couple of stupid poachers. I know it's hard, believe me I do I swear I really do; but for the time being we need to lie low. In the name of the Man of Infinities however and everything I hold most dear, I vow that they will get what's coming to them Pikachu and I don't go back on my word when it's about something as serious as this. We'll _slaughter_ them if they hurt anyone else, I promise you," I reassured him with barely containable rage and malice as Pikachu nodded and grinned at me with razor sharp rodent teeth.

' _It's a deal then, we'll travel together across the greater cosmos and I'll become the strongest Pikachu and eventually Raichu there's ever been throughout the whole of creation; but only so long as you honor your end of our bargain. I want those bastards who took my family away from me either dead or unable to ever again hurt another living soul by any means_ ,' Pikachu's tone held no room for arguments or bullshit as I gave him a savage grin. I couldn't believe how quickly and how easily I had been able to convince him of everything I was; especially when I was still figuring everything out myself. I didn't count on my luck lasting though and opted to humor any skeptics that may have come my way. People and Pokemon were welcome to believe whatever they wished and I wasn't here to prove my godhood to anyone or rub it in people's faces; I just wanted to have a fun time with the powers I now possessed and the Pokemon I captured, whether or not anyone actually believed my story was up to them, and what a hard to believe story it was to. I briefly shook the astonishingly open-minded Pikachu's paw in a friendly gesture.

"Alright it's settled then, welcome to the family. Oh but wait, we need to do the usual thing trainers and wild Pokemon do when it comes to deciding that wild Pokemon's fate; it's a tradition on this planet. So if you're up for it Pikachu Timbias and I here would be honored to take you on in our first ever wild Pokemon battle," I challenged him kindly as Pikachu's feral grin faded into a much less intimidating smile. ' _Please, the honor is totally mine_ ,' Pikachu insistently said as he ran back into the darkest parts of the woods and sparked his cheeks in a challenging fashion. I slowly stood back up and Timbias jumped out in front of me to meet Pikachu head on as a grin slowly made its way on my face.

Inspiration struck and an idea came as I bent reality a bit and transported the three of us away to a totality of my own design. Suddenly it appeared as though the two of us and Pikachu were standing amidst of the deepest reaches of space; in the center of a massive galaxy cluster where an ultra-massive black hole was consuming massive amounts of gas, heat, and energy. The extreme environment made it completely uninhabitable for anyone but the mightiest beings in the universe and beyond.

The singularity was also occasionally spitting out 100 million light-year streams of pure solar energy that put the strongest gamma bursts to absolute shame. All in all, Pikachu and Timbias were blown away as my meta-omnipotent powers of illusion took hold and an incandescent, semi-translucent battling platform appeared beneath us and floated aimlessly in the cosmos; maintaining a perfect geostationary orbit around the colossal black hole and allowing one to appreciate the completely alien scenery while battling. It was all in their heads but it felt real enough, even the pull of the black hole and the complete absence of air in space could've been real if I willed it; but I had arranged for life support for the two of them as Timbias whistled appreciatively and Pikachu simply shrugged it off and recovered as the three of us stood on the constantly moving platform.

"Alright you guys; I've set the scene but rest assured we've never actually left the forest. I've simply warped reality to completely alter the world around us as we perceive it. Thanks to my powers of illusion, it only _looks_ like we're floating in space but we really haven't; so just enjoy the scenic view while we fight," I informed them as Pikachu grinned excitedly like the Cheshire Cat and I did a quick psychic scan of my Froakie to determine what moves he had and which ones I should start off with. I was going to have a lot of fun spamming Nasty Plots to enhance the ZOF in Timbias's system when he was Thomas Infinity Greninja; not to mention I was going to be able to do that with Pikachu right off the bat.

I also looked forward to my Fletchling spamming Swords Dance when he was a Talonflame; hell I might actually use my Peta Luck ability to simply capture a Talonflame right off the bat and save myself some time. Unlike the games where a set number of Pokemon species appeared in certain environments; Pokemon like Talonflame were far more likely to appear in the real life version of Santalune Forest rather than a simple Fletchling. All in all, this was going to be an epic way to spend my now eternally perpetuated existence. With the Zenith Omnidonae Force I might live even longer than forever; for all I know I might have already lived longer than forever, if I had ever been a Zenith Omnidony in a past life and was simply returning to my roots this lifetime around that is, but that was an idea to entertain later, right now I had some asses to kick and names to take.

"Okay, enough overthinking everything, let's do this," I slapped my face repeatedly in an effort to focus myself as the list of Timbias's moves was committed to memory inside my mind. ' _Hmm ah man, Quick Attack, Lick, Water Pulse, Smokescreen, Smack Down, Substitute, Bounce, Double Team, Toxic, Hidden Power, Taunt, Ice Beam, Protect, Rain Dance, Dig, Rock Tomb, Aerial Ace, Façade, Rest, Attract, Thief, Scald, Acrobatics, Rock Slide, Grass Knot, Swagger, U-Turn, Power-Up Punch, Cut, Surf, Mind Reader, Toxic Spikes, Water Pledge…_

 _Holy Shit, Timbias is sure as hell giving me a whole lot to work with here. That's almost every God damn move a Froakie can use naturally in the games. Hell, that's all the really good ones, he must have self-taught himself a lot and trained really hard to get to this point and to one-up Ash-Greninja in an effort to impress Serena's Fennekin. Plus, with Protean he's guaranteed STAB for all of those moves even when trained to a meta-omnipotent level of skill and power; the ZOF guarantees that his powers will never cap out even at their otherwise infinite limits_ ,' I mused internally at superluminal rates as the time dilation ceased and I knew Timbias and I were ready.

I felt sympathetic of the young but exceptionally talented Froakie's situation with the Fennekin he harbored a burning passion for. He had some issues with confidence but I would do everything I could to help him win the heart of the object of his affections; barring manipulation of the ESIT or other illegitimate means involving stripping said Fennekin of her free will or even subtly manipulating her. If Timbias and I were going to work together on this, it had to be done the right and proper way; Fennekin had to return his feelings of her own free will or the end results wouldn't be as satisfying because we cheated.

Finally deciding on an opening move to start off with, I took command of a real life Pokemon battle for the first time ever. "Alright Timbias, let's start off with Power-Up Punch," I commanded with a fan-boyish squeal of excitement. The Froakie started rapidly hopping to Pikachu with his right fist glowing with an orb of power and light. I repressed another squeal as I sensed Timbias's typing changing to that of a pure Fighting-type, guaranteeing STAB and a more effective hit from the punch. ' _Alright, that's what I'm talking about; taste some Thunderbolt bitches_ ,' Pikachu grinned gregariously as his body became outlined in a blinding yellow electricity. Timbias and I answered his feral grin with ones of our own as an arc of lightning sailed through the air towards my starter which he dodged with an apparent practiced ease; all the while never losing his momentum or the power he channeled into his Power-Up Punch.

There was a grunt of pain from Pikachu as Timbias made contact and slammed into him full force with the move; the attack creating a small shock wave and sending the lightning mouse sailing through the air. He did a backflip and landed shakily on all fours, surprised by the Froakie's speed and precision. As the Power-Up Punch attack faded and my very own Froakie leaped to the other side of the battling platform to await further instructions, I watched as a red down covered Timbias briefly indicating his now drastically increased physical attack. As Pikachu recovered I decided to press our advantage, while at the same time I was unable to believe that this was really happening but equally unable to deny the truth of the situation. I could feel the force of Timbias's attack as he punched Pikachu. I could feel his power levels climbing as well as the full Zenith Omnidonae Force that lay in a beyond boundless inner world within him; equal to my own and slowly manifesting itself as Timbias continued to gain experience.

"Alright Timbias, don't let up and continue using Power-Up Punch; also, are you able to use combination attacks," I asked him as Timbias looked at me like I had lost my head. ' _Am I able to… please, of course I can combine my attacks; so far I can use up to any three of my attacks at the same time_ ,' he informed me matter-of-factually as I grinned. Using any three of his attacks in unison was not bad at all; but before his training was through I'd have him using dozens if not hundreds of attacks in simultaneous combinations, especially when he was Thomas Infinity Greninja. I'd probably have that beast spamming Omni Force and Omni-Type Judgement combinations among other things. My God this was going to be fucking beyond epic!

"Okay, use Double Team to boost your evasiveness and to distract our opponent; and have all of your copies spam Power-Up Punch as well as…" I paused as I thought of a decent third and final attack to use as Timbias grinned at me expectantly. I had an answer almost right away as Pikachu sportingly allowed us to open up with the first attack. "Alright, use Dig and have all of the copies dive into the hole; then use your Protean ability in tandem with all three of the attacks at once," I commanded as Timbias and Pikachu both looked at me in shock. ' _Uh, can I really do that now_ ," Timbias wondered curiously as I smirked. "Timbias, you're the starter Pokemon of an Omega Omnisphere Champion and Zenith Omnidony to boot; there is literally absolutely nothing you cannot do so long as you never lose faith in yourself," I promised him as the frog-like Pokemon nodded slowly before multiple illusory copies of him appeared all over the battling platform. The ultra-massive black hole spat a huge stream of solar energy that illuminated the field with an unearthly light as the copies all followed Timbias into the hole he dug in the platform, all of them disappearing with their firsts glowing with energy.

Pikachu answered our battle strategy by zipping all over the battlefield using what appeared to be Extremespeed, essentially vanishing in a whirl of speed as my mouth full open. "No way, you're using that as cover to spam Nasty Plot aren't you," I smirked as my eyes tracked his insanely rapid movements, watching the continuous red downs moving up his body and putting his special attack through the roof as Pikachu flashed me a grin in super speed. He then proceeded to jump up high into the air and deliver an Iron Tail straight into the ground, ripping apart the entire battling platform and showering everything with a maelstrom of dirt, rocks, and earth as the unexpected force catapulted Timbias straight out of the ground; enabling Pikachu to slam his Iron Tail into the combination Ground, Fighting, and Normal-type Pokemon in a maneuver reminiscent of Ash's Pikachu in the Anime. At the same time however, Timbias had managed to hit Pikachu with his own potent Power-Up Punch and now had a far higher physical attack stat as he was launched straight into the now uneven ground while Pikachu landed deftly on his hind legs.

' _Take that Iron Tail right to the face, ouch though; that Power-Up Punch really hurt. I have to admit you guys are the strongest opponents I've fought with in a long time_ ,' Pikachu complimented us as Timbias got right back up with nary a scratch on him. I grinned when I remembered that Steel-type moves like Iron Tail were ineffective against Fighting-types, and Froakie was now a combination Ground, Normal, and Fighting-type Pokemon thanks to the Protean/combination move trick I had developed when writing my Fanfiction story about Ash Ketchum 9 by 6. I was glad to see it actually worked in real life without me having to cheat, and boy was Pikachu in for one helluva surprise if he tried to use an electric attack. I was surprised however, Pikachu had clearly been training and grinding really hard in this forest for many years; most likely in preparation to take down those poachers I reckoned. Honestly, he was good, really good; he was super well trained for a wild Pokemon and was already capable of using Extremespeed and Nasty Plot among other things.

His entire body was constantly giving off a potent amount of static electricity now as the spammed Nasty Plots put his Special Attack through the roof; I could seriously hardly wait to see what he could do when I infused him with the ZOF as well as the ability to apply the Omni-type attribute to all of his electric attacks. I also planned on giving him a select few other powers as well including ZOF enhanced Chaos Energy and a meta-omnipotent Chaos Energy Form as well as the ability to run and boost his speed infinitum and beyond like Sonic the Hedgehog only much faster. On top of that I just _had_ to give him the power to use Final Color Blaster at a beyond almighty level as well as the regular homing attack and invariant speed spin dash attack and other epic shit. Then he'd be able to say, _taste the motherfucking rainbow bitches_! Ah man, this was going to be fucking sweet! I think I said that already but whatever. Actually on second thought, I figured just ZOF enhanced Hyper Go-on Energy would be sufficient and endowing him with both would be redundant at this point.

I started getting more into the fight, taking a more commanding stance as the cosmic display continued to dazzle everyone and we battled amongst the stars. "Timbias, use Scald on Pikachu," I said as Timbias nodded and a jet of superheated, highly pressurized water and water vapor streamed from the Froakie towards Pikachu as said mouse put up a protective force field of green energy; shielding himself from the attack as I pressed onward. The water from Scald had glanced harmlessly off the shield but had gotten all over the uneven battling field as Timbias zoomed all about the fighting terrain without needing instructions from me. This gave me an idea as I knew what to use next.

"Use Ice Beam on the battling platform, freeze the soaked ground solid and create an icy arena," I commanded as Timbias grinned manically and hastened to do exactly that. Pikachu didn't look too worried as the frog shot a large beam of minus 100-degree Celsius ice into the air, which broke off into dozens of smaller arcs that rained down on the field. Every part of the field that the ice arcs touched instantly flash froze, and like a ripple effect the frozen ice rain spread further and faster across the field with each and every bit of ice that struck the ground.

Using an Iron Tail and slamming it into the ground to steady himself in the field of ice, Pikachu left himself as a sitting duck; and I realized this battle was essentially playing out in a similar manner to the battle between Ash and Viola. It was kind of like the Omega Omnisphere's idea of a joke or dramatic irony, or perhaps even a combination of the two. The only difference is I wouldn't lose to this Pikachu like Viola did to Ash; I had faith that Timbias could win even as the lightning mouse fired off an Electro Ball powerful enough to turn it blue instead of the usual yellow you see from electric type Pokemon in the Anime. Like natural lightning I could somehow sense this orb of electrical lightning was well into the gigawatt range thanks to the barrage of Nasty Plots, and it would hit like a fucking truck if Timbias took the attack to the face, no matter if he was a ground-type at the moment. Lightning in nature could char the earth and burn trees to a crisp so if the attack was powerful enough then we'd have a serious problem.

"Timbias, Double-Team to dodge, then skate on the ice while using a full powered Quick Attack," I quickly commanded. I was relieved when the Froakie somehow managed to dodge the supercharged Electro Ball and with blinding speed and precision; he materialized right in front of the startled Pikachu. The lightning mouse had only the chance to look on in shock and slight indignation as Timbias literally super skated his way to victory in a manner akin to Shadow the Hedgehog; the white aura of light illuminating his entire body as he vanished in a whirl of speed not unlike Pikachu's Extremespeed from earlier. The combination of his attack enhancements via Power-up Punch and the sheer speed at which he skated on the eyes, plus the normal type STAB he got thanks too Protean, all became simply too much for Pikachu as he was launched straight into a tree and smashed a hole right into the trunk; not enough to tear all the way through it but enough to put a pretty major dent.

' _Ow, ouch, okay… you guys win, uncle and all that jazz,_ ' Pikachu groaned with what appeared to be little more than an achy body as Timbias and I rushed over to him and the illusion I had created of the cosmic battle field faded to reveal Santalune Forest once again. "You alright, if you want I can heal you myself; or we could take you to Nurse Joy at the Pokemon Center. The thing about my healing methods is they can be instantaneous and the pain just literally vanishes in a split-second; but while that is good for treating serious injuries and affliction when you're only slightly scraped up like right now there is an almost excruciating relief that comes from getting treated the old fashioned way. Sometimes certain pains are good ones, so if that's how you prefer being treated Pikachu then I will defer to Nurse Joy's expertise on this matter. Same goes for you Timbias," I told them as Pikachu quirked an eyebrow at me in mild confusion.

' _Right, I don't think I understood even half of what you were saying, but for now I think I'll let the experts at healing treat me. It's nothing personal, but we've only just met you and I and I still haven't really gotten an idea for the kind of trainer and person you are yet so…_ ' Pikachu said, trying and somewhat succeeding at not coming off as indelicate as I merely shot him a warm yet slightly maddening grin. "Not to worry my friend, no offense personal or otherwise taken… it saves me the trouble of having to treat you myself, so how's about it? You going to come with us now," I asked him as Pikachu nodded without even hesitating.

' _It is what we agreed on remember, and I don't care what kind of powers you think you've got if you fuck me over on the promise you made… I'm coming after you to_ ,' Pikachu warned me as my expression hardened. "I wouldn't dream of it… those pathetic examples of the human race are going to pay… dearly Pikachu, and when we do kill them off, and we will… their souls will be subjected too eternal emotional and spiritual torture until they repent, and if they do not… they will remain in the metaphysical realm I created for such sinners until the end of time itself," I spat out bitterly, causing Timbias and even Pikachu to stare at me in slight apprehension.

' _Alrighty then, you mean to tell me that you can actually… do that_?' Pikachu asked me, slightly unnerved by whatever malicious intent was leaking off of me. "Yep," I said simply, popping the _P_ emphatically as Timbias nodded in understanding and Pikachu grinned. ' _Dude, remind me never to get on your bad side… that's quite a capacity for evil you're sporting, and I am not easily intimidated_ ,' Pikachu said in a somewhat softer tone as I felt myself calm down a little. "Sorry you guys, it wasn't you I was angry at; and I'm sorry if I freaked you guys out," I whispered apologetically as both Pokemon shrugged it off and smiled, while Timbias smiled; Pikachu more or less grinned like a feral imp.

"Okay, so let's get you sorted Pikachu; what do you think of the nickname Meta-Omnichu, or just MOchu for short, big M and O, small c," I suggested somewhat hopefully. The lightning mouse took less than three seconds to mull it over, ' _sounds like a description more than a nickname; I love it, let's do this bitch_ ,' he guffawed eagerly and with that I pulled out my Astral Gem and pointed it at MOchu before yelling the words. "Capture on," and with that a beam of white light shot out in a straight line and dematerialized the Pikachu before pulling it inside of my precious Gem atom by atom and reconstructing him inside.

During his regeneration inside the infinity diamond or whatever one wants to call it; I took the liberty of adding ZOF enhancements to his natural abilities allowing them to reach their infinite limits and go beyond them, and with those enhancements I also added the Omni-type attribute to all of his electric attacks and even the Hyper Go-On energy featured in the video game Sonic Colors with all the Wisp powers and abilities included. With his nearly complete arsenal of Sonic Universe based abilities and the Omni-type attribute of Electric-type moves intermingling with the ZOF in his system; they too were given the capacity to go above and beyond infinite power levels. "Alright you guys, with all that out of the way; let's go and catch ourselves a Talonflame," I announced with exuberant passion as both my Pokemon companions matched my eagerness and Timbias returned himself to my Astral Gem to rest up a bit for the next battle we would fight together.

XXXXX

Back at the Santalune City Gym, Thomas grinned as he reflected upon that earlier fight with MOchu and with Ra the Talonflame; and as he suspected his initial luck didn't last long. The Talonflame he had used his Peta Luck capabilities to run into and capture didn't believe a word he said about his alleged godhood and was slow to trust him because of that. He did agree to go with Thomas however, especially when he had spent much of his adult life alone and without a flock to look out for; he was also willing to accept that Thomas was perhaps a powerful psychic or aura guardian-type person with a god complex, so that helped a little. And despite thinking he had a god complex or whatever Ra was able to tell his new trainer was for all intents and purposes, a really nice guy. For his part Thomas let the lucky bird believe in his own version of what he believed to be the truth, and even kept Timbias and MOchu from trying to convince him otherwise, much to their chagrin.

"It's a lot to take in all at once you guys; I honestly was surprised when you two came to me with minds that were already so opened but I knew it was only a matter of time before I caught a Pokemon who couldn't except this absurd reality of my situation," he had said, and both his first two Pokemon seemed to accept that explanation for now and got more comfortable with Ra. Even while the Gale Wings Talonflame did not accept Thomas's frankly insane notions and abilities; Thomas still bestowed unto him the powers of the Zenith Omnidony as well as some ZOF enhanced Meta Luck of his own, ensuring that all his endeavors would succeed perfectly no matter what. As if that wasn't all bad enough, but the Pokemon himself was quite naturally OP.

' _Hmm, Hone Claws, Bulk Up, Swords Dance, Agility, Swagger, Brave Bird, Flare Blitz, Flame Charge, Tailwind, Acrobatics, Snatch, Roost, Quick Guard, and Heat Wave to name a few; Ra can use every single move a Talonflame can use in the sixth gen Pokemon games and I'd imagine Roost and Brave Bird would be a useful combination for maximum damage output and recovery both rolled into one. And even with things like Hone Claws and the like he can even learn Snatch and steal additional stat boosts from any of his opponents, Fuck man this is gonna be sweet_!' He still reeled with shock at how lucky he had gotten with that particular Talonflame but he supposed that's what happens when using Meta Luck. Now he'd passed that ability on to him and his hopes were that he could make a believer out of his newest team member yet.

Thomas's thoughts were dragged back to the present as Viola's voice broke out. "Vivillon use Hurricane," she commanded and he smirked at that. ' _Her signature Pokemon never had that move in the Anime, it was passed off as gust but with Hurricane I'd imagine Ash's loss in his first gym match would have been much more readily accepted by the fan base_.' He looked over to his right and saw Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont fully engrossed in the ongoing gym match. He couldn't help smiling seeing Serena look so unbelievably happy and the real life version of Bonnie looked and sounded even more adorable than she did in real life; seeing Clemont was also a mild shock. For starters he looked more like a teenager of 14 than the so called ten years of age he and Ash probably were in the Anime; Bonnie looked she was 9 and possibly even closer to 10, and Ash's voice was deeper and more masculine in this universe than he ever was in the Anime.

These little differences were the most startling contrasts in Thomas's opinion, and would take some getting used to. Pokespeech however sounded the exact same, that is when Thomas wasn't focusing on the translated versions of it as much and just listened for the sounds of Pika Pi or the like. As he returned to the battle field he saw the effects of Hurricane were devastating to the poor Fletchling, the gale force winds whipping it about in the air like a mini tornado before cratering the earth with her body. She emerged from the smoke with swirls for eyes as Thomas grinned in anticipation and Serena and the others seemed somewhat shaken by the more evened odds between them.

"Pikachu has a type advantage and is still fresh; Ash just might win this," Thomas heard Clemont say over to his right as the beautiful real life version of Alexa grinned. "Don't count Viola out just yet; she's not the sort of person to part with her gym badges easily," she told him as Thomas refrained from commenting. Serena had her hands folded together in what looked like some sort of prayer; her look of slight worry mixed with complete faith in Ash as Thomas did what he considered a bold move and put his hand over on hers in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. "Don't worry, if you what you've told me is true then Ash will come out the other side of this a victor; don't lose heart now Serena," he gently prodded her and she beamed at me before returning her complete focus to the battle. He saw Bonnie watching the two of them briefly out of the corner of his eye before she decided to save her questions for later and faced the gym below them.

"Alright Pikachu, you're up buddy," Ash called out with that confident grin of his in place as the battle worn lightning mouse ran out to his side of the field and sparked his cheeks in anticipation of a good match. Unbeknownst to anyone else in the room Thomas was totally geeking out at seeing the real life version of Ash freaking Ketchum and his trusty partner for the first time. How many people on his earth got to live out their ultimate fantasy outside the realm of their dizziest daydreams; not very many he reckoned, he'd have to find some way of telling his world's Rey about all of this, even if he broke like 20 fundamental laws of Totality in the process of doing so.

' _Things are already happening immensely different in this timeline than the way they went down in the Anime; yet there are enough similarities for it not to be unrecognizable. Ash is clearly a very powerful trainer who has retained all of his hard-earned skills over the years; but he's not a god like some of the UV versions I've created are_.' Thomas mused thoughtfully as Ash started things off. "Alright Pikachu, let's finish this with Thunderbolt," Ash commanded with the expert precision of a Pokemon pro as Pikachu leaped into the air and went commando on Vivillon's ass with a massive arc of yellow electricity, way bigger and much more powerful than any MOchu fired off earlier that day.

' _Oh wow, I still have a-ways to go yet to catch up with that motherfucker_ ,' MOchu commented from within the Astral Gem as Thomas grinned. "Vivillon use Sleep Powder before he can complete the move," Viola commanded much to the surprise of everyone present excluding Thomas as the strong looking Vivillon sprayed a greenish powder faster than Pikachu could finish charging the attack. Pikachu was knocked off of his axis point and hit the ground from the height of his leap with a dull thud; clearly staggering and struggling to keep his eyes open as Bonnie, Clemont, and Serena all leaned further forward on the rails as a unit, the three of them clearly worried as the battle seemed to shift in Viola's favor.

"Pikachu stay focused," Ash shouted out in an effort to jar his starter back to his senses, for once seeming slightly panicked about the situation as Thomas leaned back and awaited the inevitable. "Alright, a picture perfect opening; Vivillon, end this with Solar Beam," she commanded with all the grace one would expect from a beautiful Gym Leader such as herself. Thomas had to admit that these Pokemon girls were hot as fuck and every bit as gorgeous as they were in some of the more erotic fanfictions he's read them in and even the Hentei pictures he's looked at online. So yes, he was in essence a closet-perv among other things; and with his recently ZOF enhanced super libido it was going to be extremely hard to reign in those desires, especially if the Pokemon World kept throwing these awesome girls his way.

The Vivillon was already beginning to charge the extremely powerful Grass attack and Ash was still urging Pikachu to snap out of it. "Come on buddy, snap out of it; I know you can win this," the pride of Pallet Town urged as Thomas felt a great deal of respect for the young man in these moments. Serena then quickly shouted out her piece and for once Thomas was mildly surprised, having combined scenes from episode 5 and 6 in his head since Ash appeared to be winning the first time around here unlike his Canon counterpart; but still, hearing Serena call out to him before they've even officially reunited was still a bit surprising for the recently deified Zenith Omnidony.

"Ash, remember to never give up," she shouted at him encouragingly as something lit up in Ash's eyes and he immediately regained his focus. "Pikachu, use Electro Ball… on yourself, hurry please," he commanded much more calmly than before and surprisingly enough his words reached his starter Pokemon. Thomas could quite literally hear an Anime-themed turnaround song playing in the background the Pikachu fired an Electro Ball straight up into the air only to return to the source when it hit its highest point of about ten feet.

The electric orb hit Pikachu with a minor explosion that scattered the sleeping powder into the four winds, revealing the lightning mouse wide awake and raring to go once again as Ash did his fist pump thing. "Alright, Pikachu use Electro Ball once more," Ash cheered, and just in time to because by that point Vivillon had finished charging the Solar Beam and fired it straight down towards its opponent in a blinding yellowish white flash. It took Pikachu far less time to fully charge his own attack, and he fired it off just in time to meet the Solar Beam somewhere in the middle of their respective paths.

Viola was shell shocked when the Electro Ball easily overpowered her Vivillon and its attack and sent it smashing through five different sets of palm trees; leaving it flying weirdly with what appeared to be a slightly injured wing. "Oh no, Vivillon," Viola cried, but it was too little too late as Ash ordered one final Thunderbolt from Pikachu, and just like that the battle was over in a flash of lightning as Viola's last and strongest Pokemon fell to the floor with swirls for eyes. Thomas was surprised to learn that he could actually see the swirls in the Pokemon's eyes much the same as they were in the cartoon, but shrugged it off seeing as how certain Anime mechanics and cartoon physics likely abounded in the real version of this world much the same as in the TV show.

Bonnie, Clemont, and Serena all cheered as Viola returned her Pokemon and the Referee waved her flag to Ash's side of the stadium. "The Gym Leader's Pokemon are all unable to battle, that makes Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town the winner of this match," she pointed out officially, as Ash's crowd of friends all ran down to congratulate him and Thomas and Alexa brought up the rear. He stuck to the trees behind the main part of the stadium to give Serena and the others a moment alone with Ash while Alexa simply made her way to her sister's die of the field.

"See, what did I tell you about Ash huh," Alexa seemingly gloated gently, enticing a laugh from the Gym Leader. "Yep, you called it right from the start," Viola chuckled as she made her way over to Ash and the others. "Wow, that was amazing Ash; you're an awesome trainer," Bonnie praised him like a child idolizing her hero. Ash smiled at that as he lifted Pikachu up onto his shoulders, "it wasn't just my victory here; it's all of ours, including yours miss um," Ash paused as his attention focused on the honey blonde girl who sparked a vague hint of recollection in his memory for some reason.

"Serena's my name… hey listen, do you remember…" Serena paused for a moment to collect herself, but didn't get to finish as Viola reached them while holding out the bug badge for Ash. "Here you go Ash, as proof of your victory I hereby present you with your first Kalos Region gym bade; congratulations, well done, let's hope we can battle again sometime," Viola said while offering him the badge which he gingerly took. "That'd be awesome Viola, thank you; alright, we just got… the Bug Badge," Ash said, doing his signature pose alongside Pikachu and Fletchling who had just come out of her Pokeball to bask in the glory of victory.

Serena and the others chuckled at his childlike enthusiasm as Alexa and Viola looked on happily. The moment was interrupted, but not ruined by the sound of gentle and polite applause coming from the back of the room. All eyes were suddenly drawn towards the source as Thomas approached them all with a tremendous smile of ecstasy woven on to his face. "Efficiently done… mister Ketchum. I have to admit I was little concerned for Serena here when she first told me you were a role model of sorts, given your frightful display of recklessness earlier on from atop Prism Tower. But after seeing you and your Pokemon in action today, I can honestly say… she was not exaggerating in her praises of you… Well done, truly I commend you," Thomas chuckled warmly while walking straight on over to them and holding his hand out for Ash to shake.

"Glad you came around, I'm not always that reckless you know," Ash grinned easily as he shook the man's hand, astonished by how strong his grip was. "Be that as it may, it'll cost you some day; just promise me you'll be careful and that'll be enough," Thomas asked him as Ash nodded in agreement. "Pardon me for asking, but who are you," Viola wondered idly, asking the question that was on everybody's mind but Serena's as Thomas blushed somewhat sheepishly.

"Oh my, where are my manners today; I got so caught up in congratulating Ash here that I forgot to introduce myself to the rest of you. Well, let me amend that oversight by telling you all my name right now, Thomas Currie at your service folks; I'm from Viridian City, I'm 24 years old and have been traveling the world for the past six-years now," Thomas introduced himself with a manic grin and a theatrical bowing of his head that made Serena chuckle lightly and the rest of the people present a bit nervous.

"Oh don't worry you guys, I've been hanging with him all day now and I can honestly say while he came off as weird at first he's actually a really nice guy," Serena reassured them all as Thomas playfully glared at her. "Hey, I'm not weird I'm eccentric; I'm the type of guy who weird people wish they were, I have higher standards than that Serena," he jokingly stated as everybody rolled their eyes at him, and just like that the awkwardness from before evaporated.

Bonnie was the first to recover, "hello Thomas, I'm Bonnie, and say hello to Dedenne," she introduced herself merrily as the aforementioned electric hamster climbed atop her head and introduced himself. ' _Oh yay a new friend, hello there, new friend; I'm Dedenne, you wouldn't happen to have any Berries on you would you_ ,' he asked me with the same exceeding politeness Canadians took such pride in. Thomas had the distinct impression he and Dedenne were going to get along swimmingly. "Nice to meet you to Bonnie and Dedenne, and yes I do have some berries; but I don't want to ruin your supper either so maybe some other time," Thomas responded much to Dedenne's slight disappointment and everybody else's confusion save Serena's, who merely shook her head at his display.

"I'm Clemont, I'm an inventor, or at least I'm trying to be," Clemont sheepishly admitted as Bonnie interjected. "All of his inventions tend to go boom in our faces," she teasingly remarked as Clemont flushed with embarrassment and Thomas burst out laughing. "Oh man, that's one fantastic sister you've got there Clemont, don't ever let her go," Thomas told him with a surprisingly serious undertone lacing his voice that almost none of them noticed.

"And I'm Ash, and this is my longtime partner Pikachu, and my newly caught Fletchling. Though I'm guessing you already know who I am," Ash finally introduced himself as Fletchling puffed herself up to look bigger and more impressive and Pikachu did a friendly noncommittal wave. ' _I can smell a Talonflame on you,_ ' Fletchling stated in my translated version of her Pokespeech whereas Pikachu said something along the lines of. ' _Nice to meet ya, I'm Pikachu_ ,' it was simple and to the point, and Thomas rather liked it.

"Good nose you've got there Fletchling, and nice to meet you to Pikachu; also of course I know about you. Not only have our paths crossed at certain intervals during our respective journeys Serena over here wouldn't shut up about you," Thomas smirked teasingly as all eyes fell on Serena this time and she flushed out of embarrassment. She quickly sent a glare Thomas's way for putting her on the spot like that and shyly introduced herself to the rest of the group. "Hi, nice to meet all of you; my name is Serena, and I'm a new trainer starting out here in Kalos," she spoke in that alluring, angelic voice that had Thomas swooning for her almost against his will.

Ash seemed oblivious to her beauty as the rest of them introduced themselves quickly and Thomas quickly made his way over to Viola and her sister who were watching the fond exchanges take place between the group of kids and adults alike. "Um, excuse me miss Viola; I'm hoping you don't mind if I come back here in a couple of days to take your gym challenge on myself, once I've had more training that is," Thomas requested of her kindly as Viola and Alexa both smiled at the man, who easily towered over both of them.

"Sure thing Thomas, but I don't think you really need to take too much time to train if you've been journeying with your Pokemon for 6 years," Viola told him, happy to accept his challenge as soon as her Pokemon were taken to a Pokemon Center and healed right up. To her surprise though, Thomas shook his head with a surprisingly warm and rather charming smile. Admittedly he was quite a lot closer to her age and Alexa's than Ash was; although at 18 Ash was also legally acceptable for them to sleep with assuming one had such an urge. "No um, I was travelling completely alone that whole time; I only just got my Pokemon earlier today," he told them, much to both of their astonishment as Viola's mouth fell open with shock.

"But, isn't that dangerous… traveling the world with no Pokemon to protect you," she asked him a little more loudly than she meant to, earning the attention of Ash and his entourage as well as they came over to find out what was going on. "Not really, not if you're careful, and not if you're smart. I've had… social awkwardness tendencies for most of my life and I always preferred being alone. But recent events have… strengthened my yearning for companionship, otherwise I probably would never have entertained the idea of a Pokemon Partner or any partner for that matter," Thomas explained to everyone present, including Ash and Serena and the Gym Leader alike; he felt bad for having to lie to them even if there was a grain of truth in everything he said, but he needed a story to tell them that wasn't the truth.

' _Mortals will believe anything, except for the truth it seems_ ,' Thomas mused somewhat sadly, wondering if that sadness showed on his face as both Viola and Alexa seemed to study his expression more after that. ' _The poor guy, he's gone through something… tragic recently that changed his perspective_ ,' Viola thought, having snapped photos of all kinds of people and Pokemon and learning to recognize the looks in their eyes and how they felt in those exact moments she snapped the perfect shot of them.

"Yearning for companionship huh, well when you're done beating Viola, you can come with us, and Serena can to of course," Bonnie offered without hesitation, and Thomas smiled kindly at her incredible ability to just accept a random stranger into her group without any hesitation. The joys of being youthful and naïve always seeing the best in everyone; he was glad to know that outlook hadn't faded from him entirely. He still retained his autistic childlike wonder and his fixative mindset to an insane degree, and he was of the opinion that he and Bonnie were going to be really close before it came time for him to leave this world.

"Um Bonnie, I don't think that was why he said that," Clemont stated unsurely, though he too looked like he was trying to welcome Thomas into their group as Bonnie pouted at him and Thomas grinned. "Ha, quick to trust aren't you little one," he said with a small smile as he got down on one knee to become level with Bonnie's eyes. Bonnie nodded eagerly with a toothy grin, "my daddy always told me to trust my gut, and my gut is telling me that I'm hungry and that you can be trusted," she told him as plainly as day.

Thomas stood back up slowly, smiling over at Clemont, "you should be very proud of your sister Clemont; she's got good instincts, and a very fine head on her shoulders. Those traits will take her very far in any future endeavors she may end up undertaking," Thomas stated to them with a wisdom that seemed to stretch far beyond his years as he gazed at all of them, wondering if they were all in agreement of him coming with them.

"The more the merrier I say, welcome aboard Thomas," Ash invitingly stated as Serena, Alexa, and Viola beamed at his kindness. Thomas nodded eagerly, "I'll tag along and provide certain support like an extra sleeping bag and tent for anyone who needs it; I'll also provide some meals, not to toot my own horn or anything but I'm a fairly decent cook, I can also assist you guys with your training provided of course you do the same for me in exchange. That said, my only condition for these provisions is that you guys also have Serena alone; I'm not going anywhere without her at this point and frankly she's been wanting to meet you for some time now I'd imagine Ash," Thomas smirked at this last part, grinning teasingly at Serena who became suddenly flustered.

"Stop teasing me already," she finally said once she recovered, swatting Thomas on the shoulder somewhat playfully and causing him to stick his tongue out at her like a giant four-year-old. This earned a bout of laughter from Bonnie and Clemont alike while Ash just stood there looking thoroughly confused. With the hilarity died down somewhat, Thomas clapped his hands slightly as though he were suddenly overstimulated and got everyone's attention. "Anyways, all teasing and humor aside; I'd imagine our Pokemon could use some rest at the Pokemon Center. Viola, Alexa, you guys are coming to eh," Thomas suggested, looking back to see Viola and her sister both nodding in accord as the group of friends both new and old departed the gym and made their way towards the Pokemon Center.

They were mildly distracted along the way by Thomas getting up on the fountain and walking along the edge of the pool; drinking in the scenes throughout the city with a never-ending supply of awe and wonder. He quickly jumped down though when he saw them all looking at him and resumed walking with them down the most direct path towards the PC. The automatic doors slid open to admit them and Thomas was the last one in as he took a moment to look around the first real life Pokemon Center he'd ever been in.

They Nurse Joy at the back was just exactly as Thomas pictured; though the naturally pink hair still threw him for a loop. It looked like the type of bubblegum hair that should have been dyed like on his world; except it wasn't dyed here, this was her actual hair color. He and Serena hadn't actually met the Nurse Joy on Route 4 nor stopped at the Pokemon Center there; since having Thomas with her had boosted Serena's courage and allowed them both to pick up the pace. She probably would have lingered behind longer, wasting time looking over her shoulder at everything that moved and being majorly creped out; but since she had a friend with her in this timeline the trip had gone by so much faster and oh so smoother. They had talked about everything under the sun and luckily enough Ash was already battling the gym leader when they reached the City just after the Sun began setting.

Now it was nighttime and Ash had gained his badge almost two days sooner than in the Anime; and Thomas realized that he might have to get used to this world operating on a faster time stream, because after all, it was still the Ultra-Verse. Since they had been so much faster arriving in Santalune City Thomas and Serena hadn't run into the Nurse Joy that lived there, and therefore she didn't even bat an eye at the Nurse Joy here like she would have in the Anime timeline.

"Hello there, welcome to the Pokemon Center you guys; another challenger wear you out Viola," Nurse Joy grinned at the recently defeated Gym Leader as Viola nodded. "Yes, Ash here was a really strong opponent and I have no regrets handing him his gym badge," she answered as Nurse Joy kindly collected up all of their Pokeballs and had her Chansey wheel them into the back. Thomas hung back slightly as Serena suddenly pulled out her Pokeball, "hey that reminds me, Nurse Joy; do you think you can take a look at my Pokemon," she asked the kindhearted Nurse as Fennekin materialized in a flash of white light and the universal sound all kids knew was the sound of a Pokemon opening.

Thomas nearly starting geeking out again just hearing that opening sound reverberate softly through the PC and into his ears, but managed to restrain himself upon realizing he'd have to sign up for the Kalos League and risk exposing his Astral Gem to even more people than he initially expected. He honestly hadn't been expecting to be accepted into Ash's traveling entourage so quickly but then again Ash was the type of person who'd accept almost anyone so long as they didn't rub him the wrong way.

"Um excuse me miss… I mean Nurse Joy, but I would like to sign up for the Kalos League as well while I am here," Thomas finally said as Nurse Joy finished examining Fennekin and Ash scanned her with his Pokedex and all that. Timbias seemed a bit unnerved seeing his crush for the first time in quite a while but Thomas could only grin slightly as Nurse Joy invited the young man over.

"Sure thing, just place your Pokedex on the monitor right here," she instructed him simply, though it wasn't as simple as she thought as Thomas threw all caution to the wind and decided to just come right out with it. He fished his Astral Gem out from under his shirt, much to the confusion of everyone present including Nurse Joy who wondered if he hadn't understood her instructions. "I summon the Pokedex that was entrusted to Thomas J Currie by Professor Sycamore of Lumiose City," Thomas called forth while holding his Astral Gem out in front of his chest. Everybody's eyes widened, including Serena's as the flash of white light beamed straight out then bent on an angle straight into his outstretched hand; the Pokedex materializing into his hand in a burst of multicolored lights like fireworks.

"Well, sorry about the freak light show and all guys; but that's the only way I can call someone or something out of this thing," Thomas told them all, smirking at Serena with a teasing smile as he handed his Pokedex to the still befuddled looking Nurse Joy; who took it inanimately in her hands and stared at it with a mindlessly numb expression. "Wow," Alexa said simply, and Viola nodded in agreement. "No kidding, you're just full of surprises, aren't you Thomas," she chuckled, the two of them recovering first and their reactions allowing the others to get their heads on straight as Thomas rubbed the back of his neck somewhat sheepishly.

"That's going to get right annoying really quick… maybe you guys should just call me Tom from now on if that's okay; Thomas just sounds a little too formal," Thomas said as he gave a dazzling smile, and just like that the weirdness of the situation wore right off. "That was so cool, what is that thing Tom," Bonnie squealed excitedly; being the first to address him by his preferred short form. "It seems like a scientific wonder," Clemont said, adding his two cents worth as Thomas chuckled.

"Not really, it's just a more advanced version of the classic Pokeball; Pokeballs are basically compressed micro-technology that dematerialize Pokemon and reconstruct them atom by atom inside of an artificially constructed pocket dimension. This is the same basic principle, only the pocket dimension inside can hold an unlimited number of items and Pokemon alike; basically, its internal dimensions are infinitely bigger than the outside," Thomas explained like the brilliant lunatic he most assuredly was in everyone's minds now as everybody including Clemont stared at him in utter perplexity.

"Huh, did anyone understand a word of what he just said," Bonnie asked everybody else present as Thomas was filling Nurse Joy in his Astral Gem and how Sycamore had given him a Golden Trainer Card because he showed promise. Bonnie was baffled by the man's inherent brilliance as her traveling companions plus Alexa and Viola all found a table in the cafeteria while their Pokemon were being treated. Her question was met with a series of headshakes, including Clemont's. "I only understood a small portion of that; whoever he is, he's brilliant… more of a genius than I am anyway," Clemont said, seeming hesitant to admit as much as Bonnie sighed with relief.

"Whew, thank goodness; I thought it was just me," Bonnie smiled. "You've known him longer than any of us Serena, has he mentioned anything about this," Clemont asked her. "Not really, thing is he talks all the time but he doesn't really say much; it's a bit weird actually. Aside from the basics like his name and where's he from I don't know much of anything about him," Serena admitted, slightly crestfallen by this since she wanted to get to know him better. They all turned as one to see Thomas talking the poor nurse's ear off with something or other and they had to repress a grin.

"I feel sorry for Nurse Joy having to ask him how that thing works; so basically he doesn't ever need to buy Pokeballs or a backpack to carry his things. He could be hiding anything in that gemstone of his, and we wouldn't even know it," Viola pointed out to them matter-of-factually, and Clemont narrowed his eyes somewhat calculatingly. "Are you insinuating something here," he asked her, not wanting to convict the poor man of stealing anything without substantive proof. Viola raised her hands in a placating gesture, "that's not exactly what I was trying to imply; for all his quirks he doesn't give me any bad vibes but until you guys know more about him… well I," Viola paused and Alexa added her piece.

"Just be careful around him you guys, he revealed an item that could be used to contain anything or anyone he wants against their will; in the wrong hands that could be a very useful means of kidnapping or capturing someone against their will. Plus the facts we know about him are few and far in between, I might wind up doing so journalistic investigating on my part to see if there's been any recent disappearances where the victims were never found or anything; see what that turns up, but like Viola said… we're probably worried for nothing and the guy does seem friendly enough all things considered," Alexa advised them as Serena refused to believe there was even anything to worry about and Ash just shrugged it off and didn't think about it further. They were all startled when a voice penetrated their individual reveries on the new guy.

"And friendly enough it seems to not bear any ill will towards his new friends… some of whom are perfectly content to investigate him behind his back," spoke Thomas suddenly, who they realized had managed to make his way back towards them without their knowing while they had been discussing him. Serena, Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie all looked like they had been caught red handed in a wrongdoing, and Serena felt like she was going to cry before Thomas held up a hand before they could say anything; an understanding smile on his face that made Serena feel ten times better about this uncomfortable situation they found themselves in.

"It's okay guys, Voila's point was exceedingly valid; and I completely understand how you might feel a bit uncomfortable once the implications behind my Astral Gem were brought to light," Thomas said, directing his smile from Bonnie all the way to Serena on both sides of the booth. "Sorry I was gone so long, it took a bit of explaining on my part to reassure Nurse Joy that I didn't have any malicious intentions with this gem and why I took it in the first place. I've tried not to boost of it, and the reason I have it now is to protect others from misusing it; because as Viola here so aptly stated, in the wrong hands it could be very dangerous," Thomas told them all as Serena hung on his every word and Bonnie looked up at him nervously.

"You wouldn't use your gem like what Viola said, would you Tom," Bonnie asked him, seeming almost nervous by him now and Thomas felt his heart break slightly at seeing her sad expression. She had been the first one to believe in him, to extend to him the privilege of tagging along with her, Ash, and the rest of them. Seeing her now, uncertain about that decision; made him all the more determined to prove he was being sincerely benevolent with his powers. "Not at all Bonnie, you guys are most welcome to meet my Pokemon once Nurse Joy has finished treating them inside my Astral Gem. You can see for yourselves that they're not unhappy with their choice for a trainer. Please, I'll do anything to ease you guy's conscience and I don't want there to be any reason for there to be any form of mistrust between us," Thomas whispered in a series of emphatic hand gestures, directing more of his statement at Bonnie than anybody else; surprised by how much her opinion had come to mean to him in such a short amount of time. The little girl was the epitome of a perfect little sister, and considering he was owed for two of them at this point; he felt the pair of them could become close to one another given the chance.

They all took a moment to consider his heartfelt words, even Viola and Alexa who felt bad about putting that thought in Ash and the others heads in the first place; but still they needed to be sure that this man wasn't some sort of threat. "I believe him," Serena finally said after several agonizing moments. "Me to," Bonnie said immediately after, and their opinions on the matter managed to sway the others. Ash laughed the whole tense situation off, "well I guess that's that; welcome to the team officially Thomas. I never had any reason not to trust you so far, you seem like a good guy and I've gotten to be a pretty good judge of character in my time," Ash said to him with a surprising level of wisdom. Thomas supposed that the real life version of Ash Ketchum, who was 18 instead of 10; would have picked up a thing or two along his travels, and he was glad of that.

"That's reassuring for me to hear, thanks you guys," Thomas thanked them as he managed to find a spot to sit on the booth beside Viola and Alexa. "So, I have to admit that was some serious science you spoke to us earlier; didn't think you were that smart to be honest," Clemont said. "Haha, well to truth you the truth guys I'm… autistic," Thomas admitted somewhat self-consciously, surprising everyone at the table; though not the unpleasant kind he noted as Bonnie beamed. "So, you really are just a kid at heart aren't you," she was practically glowing by this point as Thomas rubbed his neck some more; surprised by the positive feedback he was receiving for this admission. "Wow, didn't see that coming; I honestly couldn't even see it," Serena told him, flashing him that perfect and accepting smile of hers he loved so much; seemingly completely unperturbed by this news.

"So you excel at whatever you fixate on; what is your fixation exactly," Clemont couldn't help but wonder as Thomas decided a little white lie never hurt. "That's just it Clemont; I'm an unusual case, I'm fixated on… well, excelling at everything," Thomas said somewhat nervously, knowing full well what he was implying by saying this and not too surprised when Alexa rounded on him with a look of shock. "So wait… you're fixated on being a prodigy," she asked for clarification as he nodded. "Basically yes, though I'm not just fixated on it; I'm succeeding. Not to put too fine a point on it but every endeavor I undertake, every new field I learn of, I tackle with 100 percent of my brain. I've learned to fully hone that mindset and direct it anywhere I wish. Granted I can only focus on one thing at a time or it won't work properly; but after six years of doing this you can imagine I've had more than enough time to become exceedingly proficient in an extremely diverse range of fields, skills, and talents. Right now, putting everything I have into becoming the best possible Pokemon Master I can be, is my number 1 priority," Thomas explained to them as Ash whistled appreciatively and Bonnie gazed at him pure awe and wonder.

Serena simply shook her head, although she was smiling, and even Alexa and Viola looked like they were getting used to Thomas being full of surprises. Clemont however, was skeptical. "But, how can you even do that; most autistic can't just… change their fixation on a whim like you can, can they," he said, almost seeming unsure of whether his knowledge of the disability needed fine tuning or not. Thomas shook his head, "in most cases… no they can't Clemont; you'd be right in most cases, but I've had a lot of help. I uh… did some meditations and drank special teas to awaken the body in mind; and I trained with psychic Pokemon assistance all over the world to get to this point. I've dedicated my life to expanding and broadening my mind, and to studying all fields of knowledge, no matter how obscure.

The Pokemon I trained with, I allowed them to use their psychic abilities to open my mind completely and slowly help me tap into 100 percent of my brain capacity. Most human beings use less than 10 percent of their brains so I was already several steps ahead in that regard; but my willingness to trust Abra and the like to rifle around in my head and basically warp my mind, let's just say they were surprised and even… touched by it. Most people aren't quite that trusting, but I've learned that Pokemon are vastly benevolent creatures; people give them far too little credit actually. My point is, they helped fine tune my autistic mind and gave me this gift of changing my fixations on a whim; I owe them for that, and I've wanted to master the art of Pokemon Battling on an infinite scale ever since. I'll become the most powerful trainer this world has ever or will ever see, and when I do I intend to repay that kindness," Thomas confided in all of them. He was surprised to learn that when he started telling them this somewhat bullshit story he couldn't stop; and within mere seconds he had the whole back story mapped out and fully committed to memory inside his head, making it all too easy to keep track of his own lies.

His story, however dishonest it was, appeared to touch all of them beyond belief; even the analytical Clemont was looking all watery eyed and Serena and Bonnie were both beaming at him. Thomas felt horrible for this deception, wondering if they would ever forgive him when and _if_ they found out. ' _It's a necessary evil, there's no way a world without any pre-exposure to the Ultra-Verse and its mechanics would accept the complexities of an Omega Omnisphere Champion and Zenith Omnidony. Even if I have to invent some bullshit stories because I suck at going completely undercover and can't risk anything bleeding out against my will; it's still better if they don't find out the full version of the truth. But even still, I hate having to hide beyond this… veneer of mediocrity_ ,' Thomas thought solemnly even as he grinned outwardly. He knew he would be rubbish at blending in the moment he set foot on this world with all of his powers; he would be too smart, too eccentric, and wouldn't know when to shut his damn mouth. Put simply he would stick out like a sore thumb; so he had to invent these cock and bull stories sooner rather than later to account for any slipups on his part.

"Thomas… that's incredible," Serena softly stated in awed incredulity, and Thomas figured that about summed it all up perfectly. He was still reeling from the shock of undergoing his apotheosis himself and was just about to say something else when the _ding_ indicating that Pokemon were fully healed sounded throughout the building. Their attention was brought to Nurse Joy who was holding out a tray with all of their Pokeballs and Thomas's Astral Gem sitting on top of it. "Here you guys go, your Pokemon have all been treated and are feeling fine," she kindly stated as everybody made their way over.

Viola and Alexa got their Pokemon back first, and decided to take their leave, but not before they said their goodbyes. "I look forward to battling you again Ash, and Thomas; I expect to see you at my gym in three days-time. Don't disappoint me you hear," she said cheekily to him. "Heh, see you then Viola," Thomas called after her. "Bye Alexa, see you later," Ash called after them as Bonnie simply shouted bye and Serena waved at them. As they made their way out of the PC the two sisters were reassured of Thomas's intentions and however brilliant he was; it was clear to them now that he was on their side. The passion with which he spoke of Pokemon conveyed his obvious love for them; the story about the Psychic-type Pokemon helping him open and expand his mind was truly touching, and Thomas's willingness to place the wellbeing of his own mind in their hands spoke of a deep trust few could hope to match. It explained his apparent genius and his deep love of Pokemon, and anyone who could trust Pokemon to that extent was okay in her books as well as her sister's.

"What are you thinking about Alexa," Viola asked her, noticing that the journalist had gone unusually quiet. "I'm thinking that I would still like to investigate that young man; something about his story doesn't sit right with me and I want to make sure it all checks out," Alexa informed her matter-of-factually. "Still don't trust him huh," Viola chuckled somewhat teasingly. "Call it a gut instinct or a journalist's intuition, but he's hiding something; something… huge. Not necessarily bad but big, and something that could one day affect us all," Alexa responded with a careful and measured tone. "You got that much insight just by listening to him babble on," Viola asked her with furrowed eyebrows. "You think I'm crazy don't you?"

"No not at all, I think that if he tripped your radar or whatever then maybe you should look into it. You've got good instincts Alexa, and something may be off about that man; I wouldn't really know it myself but you're about as hardboiled as one can get without being a full-fledged detective," Viola reassured her, and Alexa nodded like she had finally won an internal argument with herself. Starting tomorrow, she'd start looking into Thomas's mysterious past along with her ongoing unofficial investigation of Ash's heroism earlier on.

XXXXX

I sighed in relief as I checked my Astral Gem and saw that everything was still in there. As I had explained to the baffled Nurse Joy, the Astral Gem could contain Pokemon inside of it just the same as a Pokeball and the Pokemon inside could be healed much the same as a Pokeball as well. I had been able to sense Alexa's general distrust of my intentions right from the get go; and frankly I couldn't blame her. I was being dishonest with everybody here aside from my Pokemon and I had a feeling the lies were going to keep piling on the more I hung with these guys; but I was glad I managed to convince them that I wasn't someone of a malicious sort.

I wasn't lying to them to be deceitful, I was lying to protect them from me, and from people with all my powers and none of my inhibitions. I get that it's some superhero cliché to keep one's true nature a secret from those he loves, but the more who know the greater the risk of something getting out to an enemy before I was ready to handle them. After all, despite my being a Zenith Omnidony I still needed time to acclimate to all of the recent changes I've undergone, and having all the worst members of the ON flock to my current locale before I was ready to challenge them was a big no-no. I guess sometimes you had to do the wrong things for the right reasons, but that didn't mean that I wasn't lying; I was still being dishonest with these truly wonderful people and for that I knew I would have to apologize to them profusely if and when the ever discovered the truth.

' _Dude, your mind is like seriously tripped out; me and the others are psychically linked with you and it's scary what goes on inside your head_ ,' MOchu suddenly stated, and I was distracted by my internal justifications when my Astral Gem was back safely around my neck and my Pokemon were able to get inside my head a little. Even Ra the skeptical Talonflame couldn't deny that things inside of my infinite or even beyond infinite mindscape were about as trippy as things could get. ' _Most sentient and mortal beings don't have a frame of reference for how a Zenith Omnidony thinks, how our minds work. What you guys are seeing right now is merely an overlay of your minds atop my own, trying to make sense of what you're seeing right now. To make things even more crazy, you guys aren't even linked to the deepest recesses of my mental construct; you're more or less stranded somewhere around the amygdala_ ,' I explained to them with more of that insane brilliance Clemont remarked on only moments ago, the rest of my current entourage oblivious to my ongoing mental conversation with all three of my Pokemon as we sat back down at our preferred booth and a waitress came out to take our order.

"What will it be for you all," the waitress, whom was a pretty brunette with blue eyes who reminded me a little of an older version of May, kindly asked us. ' _God damn, is every girl on this earth just insanely hot, or am I just the only one to notice cuz that's the norm for this place_ ,' I mentally asked myself. Serena ordered a garden salad with Oran Berries while Clemont seemed rather fond of the Fried Rice with Pokemon Meat substitute. Ash just ordered some burgers with the same thing and a soda pop; whereas Bonnie and I took our time deciding. ' _So that's how the characters of Pokemon can care so much about Pokemon and still eat meat; there are meaty substitutes invented here. I've always wondered that actually and substitutes always seemed the most plausible explanation_ ,' Thomas said in his head, having been so caught up in his internal thoughts he didn't notice the waitress approximately his age grinning at his apparent indecisiveness and cleared her throat softly to get his attention.

"Anything for you, I can come back if you haven't decided yet sweetie," she offered me kindly. "A large poutine please," I stated without actually thinking it through, only to realize my mistake as she stared at me in confusion. "I beg your pardon sir," she asked for further clarification. ' _Ah that's right, Poutine was invented in Canada on my earth and none of the other countries even had it on their menu; so why would the Pokemon World be any different_ ,' I suddenly realized upon thinking it through further. ' _Fuck that shit, I ein't going my entire journey through here without eating any no goddamn motherfucking Poutine. If these people don't know what that ambrosia is then I'll make em learn_ ,' I suddenly and wildly added as he turned to her to describe, in essence; exactly what I wanted. I also quickly conjured up a never-ending supply of Enigma Berries inside my Astral Gem and even created some big ass containers of dried up Enigmatic Berries ground into a fine powder that I could sprinkle on my food like every man's dream pepper.

"Basically, it's fresh cut, deep fried Kalosian Fries, with shredded cheese or cheese curds on top fresh from the Miltank farms or whatever you guys have got here; then you pretty much drown all that in boiling hot substitute Farfetch'd meat gravy hot enough to melt the cheese and make it stringy," I gave her some very specific-ass instructions that I doubted she could carry through. "Mm, oh that sounds so good; I'll have what he's having please," Bonnie cooed in delight as I smiled at the implications of what exactly this means. "I'll uh… do my best you guys but I don't know if we have the fresh ingredients your friend here mentioned to me. That is quite the recipe you've got there sir. Did you come up with that yourself or something," the pretty waitress asked me as I shrugged. "Meh, yeah I guess so; did a lot of dabbling with home-style cooking a few years back," I told her offhandedly as she smiled, almost flirtatiously. "I rather like a man who has some creativity behind him; maybe when my shift is over you can show me how this poutine of yours is made right," she winked at me suggestively. My eyes suddenly widened to the size of dinner plates as I caught the double-meaning behind her words.

"Are you… asking me out," I suddenly realized, looking to Bonnie, Serena and the others as both girls gave me encouraging smiles and a nod each while Clemont gave me a thumb up and Ash clapped me on the back. Turning back to face the waitress as she nodded in affirmation, I quickly grow a really big smile. "Uh yeah, sure, I'll have to get some ingredients and stuff in preparation for tonight but I'd love to show you the ropes," I stated dreamily, unable to believe that this was truly happening. Of all the things that could have happened to me since arriving in this world; this was not one of the things I expected to happen, at least not anytime this soon. I certainly wasn't about to look this gift horse in the mouth though and I took her up on the offer almost right away.

She walked away looking extremely happy, almost as though she had trouble getting dates; which was preposterous because the girl was positively gorgeous and seemed like a decent person all around. It also didn't hurt that she was reminiscent of one of the most gorgeous female protagonists in the entire Pokemon series. "Did I just seriously read into all that right? I mean, I actually have a date, like a real date… with a real person," I stammered uncontrollably as Bonnie and Serena giggled. "I think this is the first time I've seen you truly surprised by something," the honey blonde performer in the making smirked at me.

"Yeah well, I'm not exactly what I thought to be dating material; girls don't exactly line up to ask me out when they learn of some of my… odder personality quirks," I admitted. Serena looked for a moment like she felt sympathetic towards me, but she soon recovered herself. "Well why not, you're smart, brilliant even; you're funny, and not hard on the eyes either I might admit," Serena blushed while saying this, looking like she would sooner sink into the earth and disappear than admit all that but clearly glad she did. I realized that if it was to reassure me or anyone else she cared for, Serena would very quickly get over whatever embarrassment or shyness she had; clearly her capacity to care for others exceeded nearly all her other emotions.

"You really think all that about me, Serena you hardly know me yet," I told her, but to my surprise Bonnie interjected. "She doesn't have to know every detail of your life to know what kind of person you are; you seem like a really nice guy and any girl worth her salt isn't going to care if you're autistic or not. So go for it; also did you really invent that Poutine," Bonnie gave what was perhaps some of the best advice I'd ever heard come from the little girl's mouth. Said girl's mouth started watering at the thought of the Poutine she was going to eat as I chuckled merrily. I summoned a pepper cylinder resembling item from inside my Astral Gem, in preparation of the inevitable screw-up in the kitchen regarding my Poutine; since I knew they probably wouldn't get it right. At Bonnie's and the others questioning glances I hastened to explain while also replying to Bonnie's question from before.

"Dried up Enigma Berries ground into a fine powder; it's the be-all, end-all of seasonings; another one of my little tricks to ensure even when they screw up our order in there Bonnie, it won't even matter. You see Enigma Berries are as their names suggest, appealing to each person's exact dietary needs and taste buds. To put it bluntly, it could make a pile of Tauros shit perfectly match your favorite food in both taste and texture; while also fulfilling all of your nutritional requirements in one sitting on top of that. In other words, it won't taste like shit, smell like shit, or feel shitty in its texture; but in the back of your minds, you'll still know it's shit. The Enigma Berries simply can't change that much," I resisted the urge to burst out laughing uncontrollably at their expression. "That's disgusting," Serena pretty much shrieked, her face looking somewhat green now and like she lost her appetite while Bonnie did what I couldn't and laughed her ass off. Clemont alternated between trying to scold me for corrupting his sister and not puking his lungs out at what I said. Ash just sat there with an unreadable expression on his face, though he was smiling on the inside watching me and Bonnie interact I reckoned.

"Also yes Bonnie, I suppose I did invent it eh; funny the things that don't really occur to you until others mention them. And don't look at me like that Clemont; your sister already came pre-corrupted, though Arceus only knows how. Honestly, all hilarity aside, I just wanted to say thanks so much you guys; for making me feel welcomed into your group. I've felt like an outsider most of my life looking in on other people. I was blissfully content with my solitude and had even embraced it for a long while; but eventually I grew to isolated and lost my connection to people. After a great degree of honest soul searching and meditation I finally realized that… no man is an island entire of itself. My training with the Psychic-type Pokemon has given me some enlightenment; you see everything in existence was born from the same exact source, all the planets, stars, and suns, even people and Pokemon. You know what that means don't you, we're all connected, everything is connected by one vast wavelength. Love and friendship binds us all together, and you four have reminded me of that" I spoke with reverent passion. The girls, Clemont, and Ash hung on my every word while inside the same mantra repeated itself in my head over and over again. ' _Holy sheep shit, I just invented motherfucking Poutine… in the goddamn Pokemon World. I'm gonna be famous for it! Booyeah bitches!_ '

 _Author's Notes: And there you have it for now folks, as always read, rate, and review. The Omniarch/Omniarch-1024 is signing off now._


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Notes: Hey there ladies and jets, I've got a brand-new chapter of Omniarch of Totality- Thomas Infinity all ready to go for you. Here's hoping it's up to my previous standards that I set for this story. Keep those reviews coming guys; and remember, if you haven't got anything nice to say then don't say anything at all. If you don't like this story, don't read it; plain and simple. And don't waste my time or yours with 'constructive criticism' or hate reviews because they aren't going to stop me._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nor do I make any profits off this whatsoever. My only property is my Self-Insert character, everything else is the property of its respective owners._

 _Dedication: To my FF friend Dimension Distorter; I wouldn't have even considered a self-insert if it weren't for you man lol._

Chapter 4: My First Ever Date and the First Omnium Z-Crystal

I know I said I had plans for the greater Ultra-Verse and that I expected to end up with Serena's 9 by Infinity doppelganger if all went to plan and what I thought I knew; but getting entangled in a little romance to prep myself for the real deal couldn't hurt… could it? I've honestly never even been on a date before, I mean yeah, I've had crushes and all that; in high school I practically changed crushes every week. Not one of those crushes was reciprocated, and the only one I did have that might have been returned to some degree was with my best childhood friend at age 10; only for her to move away and for us to grow apart.

Funny how life works in these situations isn't it? Honestly, I had just gotten used to the idea that I was probably better off alone anyways; I could be overzealous at times and people found my passion and my overenthusiastic nature to be rather exhausting when exposed to me for too long. I had learned to leave people alone when they had enough of my antics, and frankly… it was easier to just be by myself a lot of the time. I had social awkwardness and didn't know when to shut my damn mouth at times; I also had an amazing capacity to make a pestering ass of myself without even meaning to. I had died at age 24 as well; and I had just learned to embrace the idea of dying alone because frankly, I didn't need all that drama and relationship BS anyways. Even that childhood friend, whom I had moved to the same city as eventually; told me to stop calling and pestering her and to be honestly it was my own bloody fault.

Give me an inch and I would take a mile; well you know what people… things were looking up for me in the romance department and I frankly couldn't care less if the people in my former life missed me or not. Barring the immediate members of my family, I didn't have too many great relationships in any case. My biological parents were bi-polar psychopaths and sociopathic criminals respectively, and my adoptive mother taught me the difference between nature and nurture with the way she raised me and my two sisters. My life hasn't been easy, I've written eulogies; I've let people walk out of my life and never heard from them again… but my mom and my two sisters were with me through all of it.

Hell, my Nanny was there too and so was my Grandfather to a certain degree. I figured I would reconcile who I used to be with who I was right now eventually; but at this very moment I wasn't planning on missing any of those people. My family would find a way to move on eventually, and I would get on accomplishing wonders on a scale they couldn't even fathom. And that was okay, I wasn't interested in eternal glory or whatever; I just wanted to live the life I always fantasized about and if that life required me to play hero from time to time so be it.

But right now, I loved Pokemon XY and XYZ and that was the first world on my agenda. I had a plan, and although going on a date delayed those plans somewhat I had all the time in the Omniverse and then some. I had only scratched the surface of what I could do now, and with indefatigable energy I found myself shifting between different sets of clothing in a never-ending display of fashion choices. I swore off any headgear in this lifetime because of the way they made my scalp itch; only wearing hats when it was fucking freezing in the middle of January up in Canada. Honestly, at least my Nan could make them with fabrics soft enough not to cause that wicked itch to the same degree. I had sensitive skin guys come on, cut me a fucking break here already.

' _You are way overthinking this man; just relax and be your usual charming, eccentric self and you'll be fine motherfucker_ ,' MOchu telepathed inside of my head. I had learned that referring to people in such a vulgar manner was simply the Pikachu's way of stating his affection; him calling someone bitch or motherfucker was pretty much the same as him saying he loved you. Honestly, I didn't give two shits about it in any case; I was a laid-back guy for the most part and I knew a thing or two about one-of-a-kind speech patterns and shit so it didn't even faze me. "Thank you MOchu; how do you guys feel about me introducing you all to Serena, Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie once I'm finished getting ready for my date." I suggested, and all of them sent me a collective mental seal of approval at the idea as I settled on a casual outfit comprised of a green long-sleeve tee shirt and black sweat pants. My Mega Ring was securely fastened around my right wrist while my Astral Gem hung loosely around my neck over top of my long-sleeve tee.

It was as I was updating my Zenith Omnidony knowledge base on the ways of romance and future generations of Pokemon games (I had to admit I was curious about what I would be missing out on back on my earth as far as the games were concerned) that I came to know something of great interest… Pokemon Sun and Moon in the Alola Region; a new set of Pokemon Games I would have been able to purchase on my earth had I been alive for another year or so. There was something in those games and in the real life Alola Regions throughout the UV that caught my attention more than anything and that was the concept of Z-Moves; I went from focusing my knowledge from how to court and date a woman to those motherfucking OP ass moves.

My God, what I found was incredible; and to think Ash Infinity and the other Double-O Champions had never gotten around to creating an all-inclusive Z-Crystal of Omni-Type capacity. After a quick check of the time to make sure I wasn't running late for my date; I had a brilliant brainwave completely on a whim and decided to do something that would up the wow factor among my Pokemon and give the people of Kalos an even better taste of just what my Pokemon and I could do. Most great ideas come from careful planning over time; but every now and again, some just jump out at you. Ironically, those spontaneous brainwaves are oftentimes the most brilliant ones.

For most Double-O Champions, Z-Moves were pretty much useless since the Base Power of every move was all the same anyway; a full powered Quick Attack by a level Infinity Pokemon was going to hit just as hard and fast as a full powered Extremespeed, much the same as a full powered Breakneck Blitz… it was all the same. But with the Zenith Omnidonae Force, Base Powers and Stat Boosters became relevant again, so Z-Moves would have extremely viable uses when going beyond a Pokemon's infinite limits. I could think of so many fucking ways to make use of them just from what I now knew; Z-Geomancy for example… was broken as all hell.

I could only imagine the kind of boost that Z-Move would give a Pokemon with the ZOF in their system… and since I had plans to create a Xerneas and other Legendary Pokemon for my growing roster; this idea to create an all-in-one Z-Crystal was growing on me the more I thought about it. I didn't even need to enhance UV Z-Powers with the ZOF because any Pokemon with access to the latter would be able to make proper use of the former. That said, I would be damned if I didn't ensure my Z-Powers and my ability to use them weren't as inexhaustible and never-ending as all my other powers. On top of that, since this Z-Crystal was of my own design; I could add some tweaks of my own to suit my needs, IE Z-Moves both empowering every attacking move _and_ gaining their affect as well… a good example being All-Out Pummeling boosting a Pokemon's physical offensive power when empowering a Power-Up Punch.

I also decided to add a little twist that not only allowed the Z-Moves to gain the positive effects of the moves they were based on; but also, control and customize the negative ones in any way they desired to suit their needs. So, if Twinkle Tackle was based on a Fleur Canon attack… it would drastically raise Megearna's Special Attack instead of losing power with each reuse; or a move that had recoil damage, it would go into the Z-Move and restore a Pokemon's health, strength, and energy levels full on… even if the ZOF enhanced Pokemon had been brought to their meta-omnipotent limits.

Another thing I decided to tweak was that Omnium Z based Z-Moves would be upgraded versions of the moves they were based upon; upgraded in both raw power _and_ effect. Not only would the Z-Moves inherit the effects of the moves they were based on… but the strength of those effects would be equally as upgraded as the raw power of the Z-Move itself. So, a Power-Up Punch based All-Out Pummeling would drastically increase a Pokemon's physical offensive prowess, maybe even max it and the ZOF in that Pokemon's system out altogether; rather than boost it regularly. That was on top of the already extremely buffed version of Power-up Punch, in game terms it would be like a 100-base power version of Power-Up Punch that drastically boosted the Pokemon's attack or even acted as an improved version of Belly Drum.

I know I was seriously tweaking the nature of Z-Moves to make them even more absurd when channeled through this Z-Crystal; but as one of the first Double-O Champions with the powers of a Zenith Omnidony… I could tweak my own invention however the fuck I wanted. I know it was cheating the system in a way that even the UV's best Pokemon Masters couldn't handle; but that was why I was here in the first place… to ensure my rise to the top and to share the ZOF with all those Double-O Champions who proved their worth.

They'd only be allowed to choose one Pokemon to receive these abilities though; and with very few exceptions on my list, I honestly had no doubt someone like Ash 9 by 6 would choose Myra AKA his Blue Mew… though my visiting him and his universe was a long way off. I knew I would have to respect this power and not spam the hell out of it against the Trainers of this earth; no matter how much I wanted to show my powers off a little, I wasn't going to just spring something like that on Viola from out of nowhere.

It just seemed like too much of a dick move in my honest opinion; especially when my Pokemon were going to be broken enough already. I didn't even know for sure if I should go for all the gym badges in this Kalos Region; I had to consider the point that my Pokemon and I would grow past the point where this Pokeearth could offer us anything. I could use them against Team Rocket and Team Flare when they showed up though; I didn't have any qualms about blasting that trio of idiots off at literally the speed of the light or faster… frankly, I'd wanted to do that for years now, I just never believed I'd get the chance.

My decision now made, I ignored the skeptical scoffing of Ra the Talonflame in the back of my head as I manifested my powers of Meta-Omnificence around my right wrist; my green long sleeve rolling up of its own accord as my powers of creation brought forth a massive surge of Z-Power energy that set the room I was in throbbing. I quickly used my abilities to mask the unfathomable energy spike from all readings and scanners across the entire world while focusing on my work. My apparent Godhood allowed me to create a source of beyond infinite Z-Powers in the form of a Z-Ring and a beautiful, iridescent Z-Crystal that shone in an endless kaleidoscope of colors and the ZOF's highest cardinal number; infinity to the power of infinity, etched on the crystal itself in its mathematical context. I could have also used the fancier ' _greater than Aleph: Infinity_ ' symbols that many of my kind often branded… but the classic sideways eight worked just fine for me. If it ain't broke, then don't fix it guys.

Proud of and satisfied with my work, my arm stopped glowing with a blinding orb of pure energy just as the light receded and the first Omnium Z Z-Crystal ever created glittered like the purest of diamonds on my very own, real life Z-Crystal. At this point I was pretty much as used to being in this scenario as I was going to get; but it was still hard to contain my fanboyish scream of pure, unadulterated joy as I ran a finger across the very object that would bring me victory in so many Pokemon gyms across Kalos and beyond. ' _This is fucking amazing! I can do ANYTHING_!' I screamed inside of my mind.

I couldn't wait to test it out on the likes of Team Rocket and I could tell my Pokemon felt the same way; even Ra could sense my manic levels of excitement and couldn't help but chuckle a little. I mean, I could always just test it out in general while training with my Pokemon; but I had certain principles and using such an overpowered Z-Crystal against any Trainer who didn't specifically request to face off against it was just wrong in my opinion.

As much as I hated to put things that excited me like this off, I would have to start training my Pokemon on how to use Z-Moves later because otherwise I would be late for my date. I had left Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Ash, and their Pokemon back at the cafeteria; having finished eating faster than even Ash, much to their chagrin. I suddenly realized I had never even gotten the name of the girl I was about to go out with; and smacked my forehead at my stupidity for not having the foresight to ask her for such a basic piece of information. And it's not like I could just use my powers to know her name right off the bat, because that would probably creep her out and make her think I was researching her or something.

"Alright, let's get this party started," I declared with zest, my loosely fitting long sleeve sliding effortlessly over both my Z-Crystal and my Mega Ring; my determination to keep them a surprise until my gym battle with Viola showing on my face as I marched out of the Pokemon Center's changing room like a man on a mission. My Pokemon all sent me telepathic nods or words of encouragement; MOchu's statement being particularly memorable as I had to repress a smirk. ' _Go get her you motherfucking stud; we're all rooting for you_.' I nodded and with one last deep inhalation I threw aside the door to the changing room and returned to the cafeteria where I had left my new friends and travel buddies.

XXXXX

Serena could only think of one thing while watching Ash and his Pokemon interact while finishing their meal, ' _Why hasn't he said anything? Does he not recognize me after all this? Was Thomas right after all?_ ' She tried not to let it bother her too much, and smiled in admiration at his determination and fire as he, Pikachu, and Fletchling stuffed their faces at a breakneck pace. She was amazed at how much and how fast both he and Tom were capable of eating; and though Thomas had Ash beat Serena suspected it was mostly because the strange man was a good head taller than Ash was.

"As soon as we finish eating you guys it's back to training for us," Ash told them with glee and childlike exuberance as both Pikachu and Fletchling replied in kind with mouths full and pot bellies sticking out from the amount of food they were currently inhaling. As she watched them out of the corner of her eye, Serena found herself a bit bothered by the fact that Ash was shorter than Thomas. It was a stupid thing to be concerned about really, but Ash had always seemed larger than life to her and to see him now and not any taller than she was… it made him seem a bit less grand in her eyes for but a second before she forced herself not to think about that. So what if he didn't wind up as tall as her fantasies had imagined; he was still the most amazing person she'd ever met and seeing him throw himself off his tower after Pikachu had been the most moving and heart wrenching thing she'd ever seen a person do… and that was before she even recognized him. What he had been willing to risk for his Pokemon was like something out of a movie or a fantasy story; but Ash Ketchum had done it, and it tempted her to put him on a pedestal that no human would realistically be able to live up to.

"This Poutine stuff is incredible; here, try some Clemont," Bonnie squealed in delight as she expertly twirled her fork in her hand so that the melted cheese wrapped around it and the fries before she broke it off and put it in her mouth; just like Thomas had shown her how to do. Serena was honestly impressed by her new friend's apparent aptitude for cooking food and caught herself wondering if she had found a fellow lover of baking in the eccentric young man. She knew almost nothing about him in all honesty, beyond the barest basics of his life and back story she was forced to accept she didn't really know Thomas all that well; and she was determined to change that. Clemont eyed the food somewhat carefully before shrugging and taking a piece in his thumb and index finger and plopping it in his mouth, cheese, gravy, and all.

"Whoa, that really is good; just remember Bonnie, that's a very high fat, high calorie dish so try not to make a habit of eating it too often," he reminded her, ever the overprotective older brother as Serena smiled fondly at the siblings and Bonnie beamed with pride over her new friend's invention. Something told the honey haired trainer that Thomas might just have found himself an admirer. "I won't, don't worry big brother; Thomas told me the same thing," she reassuringly stated as Clemont nodded, glad he could say his piece and not have his sister argue with him as she so often did.

"I'm so glad you both like it; I tried really hard to make it to Thomas's specifications with what ingredients we had," a voice cheerfully stated as everyone turned as one to see the waitress from before making her way over to their table; now officially relieved of her job for the day and free for the evening as everyone got a good look at her. She had obviously gone to the change room to freshen up just the same as Thomas did; because she was dressed in completely different attire and was pretty enough to have been a supermodel in Serena's honest opinion. The honey haired girl found herself feeling protective of Thomas for some reason; it wasn't that she doubted he could score a date with such a beautiful girl, just that girls like her could be pretty on the outside and have selfish, ulterior motives on the inside. Still, she would just have to trust that Thomas was a good enough judge of character to decide for himself who he dated.

The waitress was wearing a sleeveless red dress that glittered and sparkled when the light caught it; with elbow-length white gloves and eyes as blue as forget-me-nots. Her light brown hair was in a romantic tuck, and she was wearing comfortable looking runners and a jacket with the zipper undone just in case it got cool outside during her date with Thomas. The dress hugged her in all the right places, leaving just enough to the imagination that one wasn't given an immediate sneak preview, and Serena had to applaud the girl's modesty and self-respect.

She herself didn't believe in showing more skin than was strictly necessary, and especially not in the more intimate areas of her body; but if that became what it took to get Ash to notice her then she found herself considering the idea for future use. As it was now, she was glad that the waitress seemed to share her views on how to dress for such occasions as this or any other. It wasn't that Serena was necessarily a prude, it's just she didn't believe that one had to show an ample amount of cleavage or lots of unnecessary skin to be seen as beautiful.

"Well, you did a really good job; this tastes absolutely wonderful!" Bonnie exclaimed euphorically, causing the older girl to beam at her with a mixture of pride and flattery. She had worked extra hard to get the cook in the kitchen to understand what it is her customers wanted; and her fellow employee had been more than a little impressed when she had described the order her date requested of him. And so, Marissa had returned to them with two heaping plates full of the first Poutine dish they'd ever made; and Thomas had looked extremely satisfied with the results.

The cook had requested to meet with Thomas at some point after their date and Marissa had agreed; she too wanted to pick that man's brains a little and see what others ideas he could give her. But that aside, she wanted to enjoy tonight as much as possible; she met so many interesting people and Pokemon while working here, and providing meals for them every day gave her a warm feeling of satisfaction inside. It wasn't very often however, that she took the time to hang out with said trainers after they were done their dinner; people nowadays were always so come-and-go and could never seem to stay in one place for a long time.

They were always travelling, always on their respective Pokemon Journeys to be the best at whatever they wished to do… and for a girl who was perfectly happy here in Santalune City, Marissa just never had much interest in getting too close to any of them. Thomas had been an odd case, he was well travelled from the looks of him and yet he seemed oddly excited by the prospect of being in her city; more so than your average trainer. When he explained to her what a Poutine was, she couldn't help it; and found herself asking him out before she even got his name or anything. It wasn't until after she returned with their food that he introduced himself; and even then, she hadn't gotten around too giving him her name in return.

She knew he would likely leave this city at some point sooner rather than later once he finished his gym battle with Viola; that she couldn't force him to stay any more than he could force her to come with him. But she would be damned if she didn't spend the night with a man at least once in her lifetime. She was 24-years-old for Arceus's sake, she wasn't getting any younger and frankly the few men who lived in this town were either boring or had settled into lives and families of their own.

Dating was pretty thin-on-the-ground and if Marissa could spend even one day of her simple life feeling the touch of a man then that would be enough. Even if she never saw him again, she was glad she had gotten up the courage to ask him out; and was overjoyed when he said yes. Something was odd about his response though, he seemed so pleasantly surprised by her request; as though he had never been asked out on a date before. The very thought that such a brilliant man could have gone his whole life without a date, tugged at her heartstrings as she realized the two of them were the same in that regard. Staying behind a little longer to hear what he had to say, she understood why he had been so shocked; he was autistic, and apparently, wherever he had lived before had been a place where women cared about that sort of thing.

So what if he was a bit different from the norm. Everybody was unique; some more than others… but that was just life. Marissa didn't know what kind of backwards society he was from, but she didn't give two shits what sort of developmental delay he had. If anything, his ability to retain some of his childlike wonder and fascination with the world no matter his age… just added character in her opinion. Sure, he was a bit of an odd Ducklet; but she had the feeling his eccentricities and quirks could grow on her given time. He just needed to be around the right people, the kind who appreciated his oddities and listened to what he had to say. In her honest opinion, he needed this date as much as she did.

"Would it be alright with you guys if I waited here with you for him?" Marissa suddenly asked, delightedly surprised when Ash gave her an encouraging smile and remembered to swallow his food before talking. "Of course, we were just finishing up here; Pikachu, Fletchling, and I are going to get in some more training this evening… I also want to work with Froakie and on dodging his frubbles. We had too many close calls with those Sticky Webs at the gym earlier today and I don't want to grow too complacent, isn't that right you guys?" he said, redirecting the conversation towards Pikachu and Fletchling who nodded in accord.

"Thanks, you guys," Marissa responded gratefully as she took a seat beside Bonnie who was smiling up at her. "So, are you going to take care of Thomas?" the lemon haired girl asked her, and she wondered what Bonnie meant by that. Her intrigue by the little girl's curious statement was furthered by Clemont suddenly blushing as red as a Tamato Berry and Ash grinning like a madman. The only one who seemed as confused by this as Marissa was the honey blonde haired girl named Serena. At first, Marissa had been surprised that she and Thomas weren't an item; but based on the way she kept sneaking furtive glances at Ash the Pokemon Center's top waitress could tell Serena was into someone else. That left Thomas a free agent for the moment, and she was intent on making this a date night to remember.

As though catching a stray thought in Marissa's mind; Serena turned to look at her with questions brimming in her eyes. "So, any idea what you and Thomas are going to do tonight? I mean, you two barely know each other and all that but there's got to be some reason you asked him out like you did, right?" she asked her, and while Marissa's first instinct was to feel annoyed by the girl's nosiness; she could understand why Serena would feel concerned for her friend when a random stranger asked him out for seemingly no reason at all.

"I don't get a lot of opportunities for dating, not in this town anyways. I've lived here my whole life, and I've met all sorts of people coming and going… never really sticking around here for very long. There were times I've thought about going on a journey of my own, but I've always felt most comfortable here and I've never been the adventurous type. I love my job, working here has let me meet all sorts of amazing people and Pokemon alike; I've never needed anything else. I've never felt the desire to travel abroad or burn through millions of Pokedollars raising Pokemon and fighting other trainers on the road.

But at the same time, I don't know; I guess I just wanted to give dating a guy my age a try… to experience the other side of the coin and live like a Pokemon Trainer for just one night. Most of the men who live here like me have lives and families of their own; the type who settle down after years of journeying on the road themselves, only to find that one special person and all… I guess I just wanted to experience the joy of dating just once, and who knows… maybe I will finally muster up the gumption to go out and see the world for myself once this is all over," she replied, hoping her explanation made any sort of sense and relieved when Serena nodded her head understandingly. Bonnie was looking at her with eyes shining, glad her new friend Thomas had found such a well-adjusted young lady to take him out for a night on the town. She may have loved traveling with Ash and her brother, but she could see the appeal of a simple and peaceful lifestyle as well; it did sound very relaxing and free of high stress situations.

"I don't really get it, traveling on the road is all I know; and once I started I knew I wouldn't be able to stop. Just be sure you're ready to accept that if you decide to start traveling too. I've seen lots of incredible things, and done things I didn't even know were possible. Adventuring is in my blood I guess, couldn't stop it if I tried," Ash chuckled sheepishly as Serena smiled at his surprising insight and Marissa nodded. "I'll try and keep that in mind," she responded to him. "So, um, you guys have any idea what sort of stuff he's into; what his favorite Pokemon is and all that? I mean, I may not be a Trainer; but this is still the world of Pokemon and every human in our world has got a favorite. I know his favorite restaurant food and that he's exceedingly bright; but beyond that, I don't know anything more and I was hoping you guys could help me," she added, feeling somewhat unsure of herself now that she knew the date was impending. She could see sympathy in both Serena and Bonnie's eyes, the former giving her a reply.

"I'm sorry, but I don't really know much either; I only just met him earlier today. He did tell me he came from Viridian City back in Kanto and that he's been traveling alone on the road, without Pokemon mind you; for the past six years or so since he first moved out on his own at age 18. Oh, and he can talk to Pokemon apparently; I'm sorry, but that's all I know. Oh, you never did tell us your name, did you?" Serena finished her reply with a question of her own as Marissa smiled in acceptance. She almost quirked an eyebrow at Serena's statement about Thomas being able to speak to Pokemon; but she had heard enough stories about people with that ability that it didn't surprise her nearly as much as it should have. She should have known they wouldn't know much more than she did, but that was okay; she and Thomas could work on that together, and Serena was right… introductions were in order.

"You're right about that Serena, you guys can call me Marissa; and I guess if I want to find out more about my date, then I just need to go straight to the source and ask him myself," she finally introduced herself and everyone gave her an approving smile. "If you want my advice, Thomas is a real goof and an oddball; maybe the best way to find out more about him is to expect the unexpected," Serena told her wisely. "I don't really know how anyone can expect the unexpected, but I'll give it my best shot," Marissa promised both Serena and herself.

"Oh, expecting the unexpected is easy; you've just got to be infinitely openminded to the insane, irrational, and absurd. Logic can get you from A to B, and is the basis of nearly all phenomena in creation; but imagination will take you anywhere and everywhere. Frankly, I have always been tremendously creative. And if I can do it, why not all of you," an all too familiar voice announced to the group at large, surprising all of them and causing their heads to spin as one towards the source.

Thomas was standing a few meters from their cafeteria booth with his arms crossed casually over his chest and a shit-eating grin on his face; and Serena found the sight of him there to be a good example of his penchant for dramatic entrances. He'd done the same thing when first introducing himself to Ash, Clemont, Bonnie, Viola, and Alexa; and it seemed like she could expect this to be a recurring theme with him. He took a stride towards them that looked natural on him and his enormous frame, but would equate to two-and-a-half of Serena's own strides. There was no denying he was a gigantic human being, and Serena would have found his size imposing if he wasn't such a Teddiursa teddy bear in terms of his personality. He truly was the stereotypical gentle giant; and Marissa seemed to recognize that fact as easily as Serena did.

Marissa felt relieved that she didn't appear to be too overdressed. Even though Thomas's style was more casual than she was expecting, she now understood what Serena meant by expecting the unexpected and taking it in stride. "I'm so relieved I'm not underdressed… I was going for casual since that was the vibe I got from this situation and all that. I hope I live up to your expectations; I've never actually gone out on a date before," Thomas told her, smiling and blushing sheepishly as she gave his appearance a onceover. He was wearing a deep green, long-sleeve tee shirt, with jet black sweat pants; he wasn't wearing any hats, but he had brushed his dark brown hair. His light brown eyes were shining with bliss as he and Marissa locked eyes, a maddening grin on his face that showed off his naturally yellowish, enamel-coated teeth; and his light tan-colored skin flushed in the facial area.

All and all, she was very pleased with the results; his style was simple yet fit him remarkably well. "Green and black are definitely your colors," she told him with a coy smile, and he looked down with a shy smile, peering up at her through half-lidded eyes. "Thank you for that assessment, I aim to please," he responded wittingly, surprising her with his ability to always come up with some neatly worded phrase or response to almost any statement. She was curious about how well he would do in a war of words, but found herself unwilling to find out and simply offered him her hand. "Shall we be off then," she asked him, surprised when he shook his head.

"Not quite yet, I believe some introductions are in order; and you still have me at a disadvantage you know…" he paused as his gaze shifted from her to Ash's entourage behind her at the booth… the four of them plus Ash's Pikachu and Fletchling watching their exchange with silent amusement. Bonnie looked like she was refraining from shouting at them to stop flirting and kiss already; but she somehow managed to contain that impulse, whereas Clemont looked torn between being glad for Thomas and preparing to reprimand Bonnie the second she said something out of line. Ash was looking at the two of them curiously; as though wondering what the teasing undertone in their back-and-forth conversation meant. Serena's reaction was to simply smile and mouth the words ' _good luck_ ' to Thomas from behind Marissa's back.

"Ah yes, well I was hoping you would play along and try to guess my name," she rebutted playfully, watching him grin at the subtle challenge. "Don't tell me your name is Rumpelstiltskin," he laughed, causing everyone to stare at him like he had lost his marbles. "Um, I think I speak for everyone here when I say… what?" Marissa asked him confusedly, causing him to shrug nonchalantly. "It's nothing, never mind… just this ridiculous story I read as a kid," he airily replied vaguely. "Oh, okay then… and no, that's not my name," she said with a smile, idly wondering to herself what sort of ridiculous story had a character by that name in it.

"Anyways, that aside; I also promised you guys I would show you my Pokemon," Thomas said as an aside, quickly changing the subject as something more important to him came to mind. Bonnie's eyes lit up like the Fourth of July; ever the kid with a heart full of awe and wonder while Ash followed suit and everyone quickly grew excited one-by-one. "I've been wanting to see your Pokemon since we met; come on, come on already," Bonnie rushed him as Marissa giggled at her and Thomas's infectious enthusiasm. Laughing at Bonnie's antics, Thomas brought out his Astral Gem, the object puzzling Marissa immensely as he pointed it at the empty booth across the other side of the cafeteria from where they sat and a beam of white light shot out that split into three arcs.

The arcs formed orbs directly on the unused tabletop; the orbs slowly taking on the tangible shapes of what appeared to be Pokemon, each one becoming recognizable as known species as the white light faded and a Froakie, Talonflame, and Pikachu were revealed as a unit. Thomas grinned with absolute pride as all three Pokemon matched his expression, the Pikachu gesturing and bowing theatrically towards Marissa and the other humans with what they could have sworn was his middle finger sticking out as he waved his arm; making it seem like he was flipping them off. The Froakie simply tucked his arms alongside his body as he stood on his hind webbed feet and gave a much more proper bow as he croaked happily in greeting to Marissa and Ash and co.

The Talonflame simply waved one of his wings at them, eying Fletchling with a particularly genuine smile. Ra had been the leader of his own flock of Fletchling and Fletchinder before Thomas had captured him; his second in command Fletchinder evolving into a Talonflame and strong enough to lead the flock in his stead just in time for Thomas to catch him. Ra felt a kinship with all members of his kind and was protective of all Fletchling due to being a leader of his own family for so long. Thomas had had unbelievably good timing catching him when he did; and even claimed that meta-omnipotently enhanced luck would carry over onto the Talonflame himself, making it so all his endeavors succeeded with absolute precision and perfection, within reason of course. That had been the gist of Thomas's explanation for the bird Pokemon's apparent luck based meta powers; and Ra did feel a lot luckier lately than he ever used to.

For all his skepticism; Ra was at a loss to explain many of the things Thomas had shown himself to be capable of. Either he was some extremely powerful human psychic who was a master of illusions, or a reality-bending Pokemon like the Unown or even a Creation Trio member in human form… accepting that Thomas was everything he claimed was just ludicrous, wasn't it? Whether dragging the whole world into his illusionary powers was possible or not was beyond the fire bird's ken and so forth; but due to the telepathic link he shared with his fellow Pokemon Team members and his Trainer he wondered why Thomas would go to so much trouble to hide who he was from people while sharing his gifts with Pokemon freely.

It didn't make any sense, Thomas's innate character seemed too genuinely nice to come across as the sort of person who would go to such lengths to deceive them… and if he was all-powerful it's not like he would need to prove anything to anyone of them. The fact that he was so patient with Ra's own unacceptance of his true powers made it even more confusing still; and if he was making such an obvious and absurd lie, he was doing a surprisingly good job at it. Maybe he was everything he said he was, maybe not; either way, he couldn't have come up with a more unbelievable story. There were only two possible scenarios, either he was an extremely powerful illusionist who couldn't control his power and got too caught up in his own illusions and inadvertently dragged the whole world with him… making him crazy; or he was somehow telling the truth despite the sheer absurdity of it all.

"These are my Pokemon so far you guys… meet my starter Timbias the Froakie, my Pikachu whom I nicknamed MOchu, and my Talonflame Ra who I was lucky enough to catch in his fully evolved stage," Thomas introduced them as each Pokemon greeted everyone in kind via their own variations of Pokespeech. To say the humans were impressed by them was an understatement, and Serena turned to Thomas with eyes wide with awe.

"I can't believe you managed to catch two wild Pokemon so quickly; you weren't even gone for half-an-hour when you rejoined me at the gym. Are you saying you caught those two extra Pokemon in that amount of time," she questioned him in pure astonishment, as Bonnie's eyes turned into stars and both Ash and Clemont looked impressed as Thomas nodded. Marissa whistled appreciatively at the man's obvious penchant for catching new Pokemon; how on earth had he pulled that off? "Oh, they're so cute!" Bonnie squealed hysterically, bouncing rhythmically on her leather booth seat in anticipation of getting to pet them. Timbias and Ra both blushed at the little girl's praises, whereas MOchu gave her a cheeky grin and a tiny thumb up; clearly appreciating the compliment.

"Yeah, I guess meeting these guys was the will of the universe or something," Thomas responded with a mysterious smile that upped his intrigue factor by 11 in Marissa's eyes. Now she was really impressed, clearly there was more to her date than meets the eye. "Pika chu Pi," Ash's Pikachu greeted his fellow electric mouse Pokemon in a chirpy, cheerful manner; the other Pikachu grinning like a madman in response and giving a nonverbal wave.

"You have the same Pokemon I do; although my Fletchling hasn't evolved into Talonflame yet," Ash noticed, and Thomas nodded with a huge, toothy smile. "I noticed, honestly Ash… you've got a fantastic Kalos based team going for you so far. Talonflame and Greninja are some of the best speed and offense based Pokemon that the Kalos Region has… mark my words, you'll go very far in the League," he replied knowledgeably as Ash nodded and beamed at his own Pokemon. "What about you?" Bonnie asked him suddenly, evidently more concerned about finding out Thomas's plans for the Kalos Region than she was about cutting into his and Marissa's date time. Neither of them seemed to mind though, and Thomas gave Marissa a look that said ' _we'll be going soon, I promise_ ' before answering Bonnie's query.

"I haven't decided if I'm competing in the Kalos League this year yet; this is my first time traveling with an entourage and while I have plans I haven't figured out much beyond collecting a few of the gym badges and just traveling with you guys," he admitted, refraining from saying that if he entered the Kalos League after training his Pokemon in all the gyms… there would be nothing any of the other competitors could do to stop him and his team by then. They would have grown exponentially by that point and would be too powerful for this world to offer them much of anything anymore; it also wouldn't be fair to the competition to try and fight an unstoppable force of the Zenith Omnidonae persuasion. His Omnium Z just made the matter even more complex; but at the same time, he wanted to give himself and his Pokemon every possible advantage while training here, so that when the time came for them to traverse the greater Ultra-Verse and compete in World Championship Tournaments they'd be at their personal best on how to use their abilities.

He wished he could just come out and say all of that, but Thomas knew there was a limit to what mortal minds could comprehend; especially since he had still been a mortal not even 24-hours-ago. The fact that his own Pokemon knew was a must; given that they were going to be traveling with him indefinitely, the need to let them know what they had signed on for was far greater than anyone else's need to know the truth at this point. That wasn't to say Thomas didn't plan on ever telling anyone else, he just knew he would need to ease them into it; and even then, they still might not believe him fully.

He recovered from his funk before he could fully fall into it; his smile widening as he came to a decision. "Say Bonnie, I've got a favor to ask. Do you think you can keep watch over my Pokemon and look after them while Marissa and I are gone out?" he asked her kindly, perfectly aware of what was going to happen as her bright blue eyes lit up like stars in the night sky. "Yes! Yes! YES! I'd love to look after them Tom," she practically shrieked with such exuberant passion that Thomas couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm before turning to his Pokemon to make sure they were okay with this arrangement. He was glad when they sent him their respective seals of approval; MOchu giving a surprised, undignified squeak he would later deny when Bonnie scooped him up in her overzealous zest… the little girl unable to contain herself or her excitement anymore as Marissa turned to her date with a smile.

"I think you just made her night," she remarked casually, while Bonnie danced about in the cafeteria with MOchu cradled in her arms like a baby. His whole face was blushing as red as his cheeks; having never been held with such affection by a human before and unable to bring himself to shock her as per his go-to response. Timbias and Ra both smirked at the Pikachu's tough guy act falling to pieces; silently vowing to never let him live this down but also acknowledging that everybody loses to overly excited kids. Thomas grinned at Marissa in response; knowing his Pokemon were in good hands as he extended his arm to the girl in the Omniversal escorting gesture.

"Shall we be off then milady?" he offered in a medieval manner, a goofy grin on his face as Marissa rolled her eyes and looped her arm through his. "Have fun you two, I'll make sure Bonnie behaves herself and isn't too rough with your Pokemon Thomas," Clemont reassured them. Thomas laughed at that, "Clemont, if MOchu couldn't handle the antics of an eight-year-old girl he wouldn't be on my team; trust me, my Pokemon are much tougher than they look. Besides, Bonnie is more dependable than you give her credit for… at least, that's the impression I got from her," Thomas added the last part upon realizing he might be coming across as too knowledgeable of their innate characters.

Clemont still didn't look to sure, and he stared at Thomas speculatively before shrugging and deciding to accept Thomas's decision for now… though he promised himself he would keep an eye on Bonnie nonetheless. The fact that Thomas was trusting her with the responsibility of caring for his Pokemon was a huge leap of faith on his part; considering he hardly knew any of them… but perhaps they were just easy for him to read and maybe he was a good judge of character. He was dragged out of his reverie when Thomas summoned a container full of Enigma Berries and handed them to Clemont. "Make sure my Pokemon eat plenty of these with all of their meals; I will compensate you for any of the food you yourselves provide but whatever you make, these berries will go with them perfectly and will fulfill any and every nutritional requirement any Pokemon needs in a single sitting. That's why I make a habit of keeping a constant supply of these babies; they're rare but worth the effort it takes to find and cultivate them," he explained as Clemont nodded and accepted the Tupperware.

"Don't worry about paying me back; we're a team and we help each other out. All of our Pokemon are getting fed in any case, and when it comes to feeding them… money isn't an issue," Clemont told him as Tom shook his head. "Even still… I won't be a freeloader Clemont; not in this lifetime. Please, I'd feel better about it if you let me help in that regard, even if it is only a little," he insistently stated imploringly. Clemont nodded with an understanding smile, "Alright, fair enough; if you really feel that strongly about it I won't object to a little financial help." He responded kindly… both young men exchanging a grin as Clemont found himself liking Thomas more and more as time went on. If nothing else, he had a huge sense of responsibility; though he would need to get over this idea that he was burdensome to other people by just existing or not being able to pay them for helping him out. Some things were given freely and without expectations of receiving anything in return; but Thomas seemed to take the ' _something for something_ ' mentality to extremes.

"Shall we be off then?" Marissa asked, reiterating Thomas's statement from before, making him smirk. "Yes, yes, I do so profusely apologize for the wait milady," he responded quickly, and with that they walked off together arm in arm; exiting through the automatic sliding doors of the PC and leaving Ash and co as well as Thomas's own Pokemon to their devices. "Alright, Pikachu, Fletchling; let's go outside for some training," Ash declared eagerly from beside Serena, getting all fired up as his Pokemon pumped their fist/wing into the air respectively. The honey blonde trainer couldn't help but be glad of the opportunity to watch Ash train; a sudden and embarrassing thought entering her mind in the form of watching him work out… shirtless.

"Would it be okay if I came and watched you guys Ash?" Serena found herself asking before she could stop herself. "Yeah, sure thing; I think we'd all be glad of the company, and maybe you can give us some pointers… show us where you think we can improve and stuff," Ash responded gleefully as he made for the exit at breakneck speeds, his Pokemon following suit and Serena at the rear while Clemont considered helping them with an invention he'd been working on before. "Oh, I almost forgot," Serena paused at the entrance to the Pokemon Center just before she could exit it; bringing out her one and only Pokeball and releasing a Fennekin in a sphere of white light. "Fennekin, why don't you go and introduce yourself to the other Pokemon with Bonnie; then come outside with me and Ash," Serena suggested as the fire fox nodded with a quick series of yips. Clemont watched the exchange with mild interest, torn on whether to test his Sticky Web based invention on Ash's team or maintain vigil over Bonnie. He chose the latter, knowing he needed to keep an eye on his sister and make sure she wasn't getting into any trouble.

"I've got to make sure Bonnie is okay with the Pokemon; you go on ahead if you want Serena… I'll keep Fennekin safe for you until you return," he promised her. "Thanks, Clemont, I'll be back inside as soon as I can," she promised him in return before exiting the PC doors to join Ash in the Pokemon Center's own battling arena. With a small smile and a readjustment of his glasses, Clemont followed Fennekin to where Bonnie was playing with the other Pokemon in the guest space of the PC's own personal lounge.

XXXXX

Watching Ash train with his Pokemon wasn't nearly as topless or embarrassing as Serena first pictured; he simply brought out his Froakie and instructed him to fire his gummy frubbles at Pikachu and Fletchling repeatedly and rapidly… all the while watching his Pokemon's progress with a critical eye. Still, she had to admire the fire within him, his drive to be the very best an inspiration to her since day one; she still remembered the day he rescued her in that forest back in Kanto… as though it were only yesterday.

It took roughly half-an-hour or so for Ash to call his first time out; and Serena was surprised to know she had been watching him that long. Seeing the dirt and grime on Ash's face that came from all the dust his Pokemon kicked up during their spars; Serena saw this as her best possible opening and walked out to meet him. She offered him her handkerchief; one he surely would have recognized if he remembered her at all.

"Ash, here," she told him, getting his attention as he stared at the handkerchief for a second before accepting it with a smile and wiping his face on it. "Thanks," he said simply, not even sparing the item that brought Serena so much comfort these past years a second glance… almost confirming in her mind that Thomas was right. She knew she was torturing herself, but she had to know for certain that there wasn't any part of him that didn't remember; even if only on a subconscious level. Now, how to broach the subject.

"Trainers must work really hard to obtain Gym Badges. I can't imagine having that kind of dedication," she said in an attempt at small talk, glad when he smiled at her. "Don't worry, pretty soon you'll be collecting gym badges and going straight for the Kalos League just the same as me. Or, I mean… if that's really what you want to do," Ash sheepishly responded. "I don't know… I mean, I have Fennekin; but I don't really have a set goal in mind for what comes after," she admitted somewhat guiltily, the unspoken statement of her only going on her journey to find him apparently lost on the 18-year-old young man in front of her.

"Oh, don't worry about it too much Serena; just take it one day at a time and I'm sure you'll find what you want to do. Lots of people don't know what their goal is right away," Ash told her reassuringly. She smiled for but a second before adopting a more serious face, Ash's Pokemon sensing the change in atmosphere and moving along to give their trainer and his new female friend some much needed privacy. "Here we go…" she paused for a moment to gather the courage necessary to say the words she'd been meaning to ask him since they reunited. "Ash… do you… remember me?"

XXXXX

' _Holy shit sticks; that little girl sure packs one helluva motherfucking wallop_ ,' MOchu remarked in pure, unadulterated relief when Bonnie finally let him go to be with his fellow Pokemon. Timbias and Ra both snickered, whereas Clemont's Bunnelby looked at the Pikachu in pure shock… evidently not accustomed to the lightning mouse's complete and utter potty-mouth. ' _Get used to it pal… something tells me Bonnie is going to be around our Trainer for a long ass time_ ,' Timbias replied, both he and Ra sharing a laugh at MOchu's expense while said Pikachu cried overdramatic Anime tears. ' _It's a fucking conspiracy I tell ya; mark my words Timbias, when you least expect it…_ ' MOchu said while imitating Bonnie's exuberant face of Pokemon passion.

' _Must you swear so much? It isn't proper or polite you know_?' a haughty, feminine voice that made Timbias pale considerably lighter blue echoed as an all too familiar Fennekin from his perspective made her way towards them… carrying herself with all of her usual sass and preppy attitude. For all her shallowness and inability to recognize Timbias's feelings for her as what they truly were… the frog-like Pokemon still loved her unconditionally. He wondered if she would even recognize him though; Arceus knows she never had eyes for anyone other than the Froakie currently on the human Ketchum's team.

' _Well, gosh darn and golly gee just don't seem to implement the right amount of emphasis; besides, what's it to you miss prissy_?' MOchu retorted with just a tad bit of feral imp in his savage grin. The Fennekin merely huffed at his response, as though his very existence was beneath her. So naturally, it came as a huge surprise to Timbias when her eyes widened with recognition upon seeing him for the first time. ' _Timmy… is that you?!_ ' she asked him in such genuine awe and amazement that Timbias momentarily forgot the heartache her rejection to his past advances on her caused him.

' _I told you never to call me that_ ,' he hissed with a flushed face once he recovered enough to form coherent sentences. Their moment of reunification, however tense or unwelcoming it may have been… was ruined by MOchu bursting out into hysterics with such abandon that he was literally rolling over the floor laughing. ' _Timmy?! Holy shit… I am SO using that!_ ' he gasped in between uncontrollable fits of laughter as Timbias went from red with embarrassment to crimson with anger in seconds flat. ' _Don't. You. Dare MOchu; so, help me, you or Ra breathe a word of this to anyone and I will flay you both alive_ ,' he threatened menacingly. ' _Pretty tough talk there Timmy, considering I knocked you out with a single Ember attack to the face… despite all of your time spent training_ ,' Fennekin retorted with a meek smile, joining in on the teasing much to the chagrin of everyone else there… except MOchu, whose only response was to laugh even harder, though how managed to up his hilarity level was beyond any of them.

' _Hey, you caught me off guard Fennekin; especially since I laid my soul bare to you and that was your go-to response… that rejection hurt more than any attack I'll have you know_ ,' he hissed at her, the anger surprisingly forceful and genuine now as the memory of that day caught up to him and the sting of her rejection back then returned full force. Fennekin drew back like she had been slapped, and even MOchu stopped laughing when the change of mood seemed to affect the very air itself. ' _Dude, relax… she was only teasing. I mean, I'm kind of a douchebag and we all know it; but there's a difference between that just being your way of saying you love someone and being a complete and utter jerk_ ,' MOchu reprimanded him.

' _And for the record Timbias, that wasn't a rejection on my part; you got me all wet and filthy with a muddy water balloon. How was I supposed to react, you know how much I hate getting dirty? And besides that, it wasn't like I knew that was your way of coming onto me_.' Fennekin added, saying her piece as Timbias nodded, looking apologetic for having snapped at her. ' _I didn't actually think you were that traumatized by it; I was just trying to get you to lighten up and laugh a little… to stop taking yourself so seriously. I didn't know it would bother you as much as it did_.' He admitted sorrowfully as Fennekin smiled understandingly. ' _Well it did, next time you want to show a girl you care about her; maybe a little less water and filth okay? I'm sorry I hurt you Timmy, and if you ever felt as though I was leading you on then please forgive me_ ,' Fennekin whispered, surprising Timbias with the force of her conviction and her sincerity as he nodded with a compassionate smile.

' _As far as I'm concerned Fennekin… there's nothing that needs forgiven. Let's let bygones be bygones from here on out okay?_ ' Timbias said, offering her a webbed hand which she accepted with one of her paws. ' _Here's to a new beginning_ ,' she replied with a heartwarming smile as her paw lingered in Timbias's a little longer than was considered strictly platonic. She blushed for a second before drawing her paw away… evidently thinking along the same lines as her Froakie friend. She had to admit she was impressed by how much more confident Timmy seemed to be since joining up with his trainer; she had to wonder if her fleeting time with Serena had changed her even half as much.

In any case, she had always had a soft spot for Timmy; she may not have always shown it, but the select few times she caught his fellow Froakie bashing him behind his back had also been the times she stood up for him… even going so far as to Ember all of them in the face if they got too rambunctious and stupid. She'd always felt protective of him, of his small size and the fact that it got him picked on as the runt of his pack… it wasn't like with Ash's Froakie where she knew and understood he could take care of himself, she couldn't help but feel personally responsible for Timbias on some level. The fact that his own kind would reject him over something so trivial as his size issue broke her heart a little; yet Timbias never seemed to let it bother him too much… even if he took her willingness to stand up for him the wrong way and passed it off as her crushing on him in return.

It wasn't that she would completely dismiss the idea of dating him altogether; Arceus knows he was cute enough… but she couldn't seem to get the idea of Ash's Froakie out of her head. It's ironic that the Froakie she had had a thing for ended up with the very same Trainer that her own was crushing on heavily. She wasn't normally the type to believe in providence, but if that wasn't the universe trying to get her and her Trainer together with Froakie and Ash then she didn't know what was. Still, Timbias's presence here as well as Thomas's; seemed to have had a profound effect on whatever universal continuum decreed Ash and Serena were the perfect couple for one another… at least in Fennekin and Timmy's case. So far as she could tell, there wasn't any romantic dynamic between her Trainer and Thomas thus far.

' _So, what's your Trainer like? I haven't seen him since back at Sycamore's lab… Something about him seemed a bit off_." Fennekin asked them all conversationally, though to the humans it sounded like she was merely barking and yipping her name in a never-ending mantra. She was surprised to see Timbias shuffling uncomfortably, her confusion only compounded by the fact that MOchu seemed just as nervous. Only the Talonflame member of Thomas's party seemed unaffected by the question. ' _He's definitely something… one of a kind_ ,' Timbias offered somewhat too vaguely for Fennekin's liking. She wasn't the type to jump to conclusions or worst case scenarios; but the way they avoided speaking of their Trainer made her worry for all the worst reasons.

' _He's not… abusing any of you guys… is he_?' she found herself tentatively asking before she could stop herself, feeling an inrush of fierce protectiveness towards Timbias and the other two as well if that somehow proved to be the case. Timbias's eyes widened and he shook his head vehemently, raising his hands in a placating gesture. ' _What?! No, of course not! I mean, he's strange and eccentric to a ridiculous degree… but he's not abusive, not in the slightest. If anything, his capacity to care is beyond anything I could have imagined in a person_ ,' he protested with such exuberant passion that Fennekin found it hard to doubt him, but even as the Pikachu and Talonflame came to Thomas's defense as well, she still didn't understand the reason for Timmy's response to her initial question.

' _Then why did you dodge the question… it was a perfectly simple one really, so what conclusion was I supposed to draw from your hesitancy Timbias_?' She questioned him with a quirked eyebrow, and Timbias winced. She only ever addressed him by his proper name when she was being either extremely pissed off or when she was being extremely serious and protective on his behalf. ' _I'm sorry I avoided the question, it's just that… while the question itself was simple enough in theory; there isn't an easy answer I or my new friends here can give. Thomas is so much more than what he appears, more than most of us could ever have imagined. And I could say more, but I doubt you'd believe me even if I did tell you the truth. Hell, Ra over there still isn't completely convinced, and I've always been more open-minded than most of my fellow Pokemon gave me credit for_.' He explained to her imploringly, almost pleading with her to understand that he didn't wish to deceive her... and that the truth was bigger than they could imagine.

Fennekin looked from Timmy to his fellow Pokemon to try and determine if they were having her on or not, but all she saw were uncharacteristically serious faces. ' _Oh, come on… it can't be that big, and even if it is I can handle it. I mean, you guys seem to be dealing with whatever it is perfectly fine_ ,' she yipped in disagreement with their sentiments, hating that Timmy had stumbled onto some big secret and chose not to share it with her. She may not have returned his crush on her full force, but she had always tried to be there for him when no one else was. Was his refusal to tell her some sort of conceited effort on his part to pay her back for all the heartache she inadvertently caused him. It wasn't like she meant to hurt him, hell, she didn't even know he felt that way for the longest time because he wasn't man enough to tell her. At least Ash's Froakie was man enough to not be afraid to express his own feelings.

To her surprise, he smiled with genuine warmth, evidently following her thought process or something. ' _I'm not trying to spite you Fennekin… trust me. But there are complexities that make up Thomas's nature, and when you discover those complexities it will change everything. Our worldview has broadened in ways too big for us to imagine, even Ra's though he will never admit as much_ …' Timbias paused as Ra scoffed at his statement, a smirk making its way on the Froakie's face as MOchu picked up where he left off. ' _Fact is, none of us could have prepared for it, and when you manage to seduce Timmy over here into telling you what it is… it will fuck you up_!' he exclaimed with a maddening cackle that had Fennekin feeling genuinely concerned for Timbias's safety, not to mention his Trainer's sanity if he chose to befriend Pokemon like this maniacal Pikachu that made Ash's own look positively tame in comparison. Just what had her oldest friend gotten himself into here and now, with these people and Pokemon?

Timbias's face reddened with equal parts embarrassment and anger as he turned to MOchu, pointing his webbed finger at him warningly. ' _You. Are. Not. Helping MOchu… seriously! Fennekin, he's just messing with you… it isn't quite as bad as all that; and if you really want to know all this, if it will set your mind at ease… then I will of course fill you in on all the details I currently know. Of course, whether you believe everything is another matter entirely_ ,' Timbias whispered to her promisingly as MOchu looked rattled for the first time since this conversation started, unable to refrain from pointing out the one flaw in Timmy's plan to let the Fennekin all in.

' _Um, not to be a wrench in your plans or anything Timbias, but to tell Thomas's secret to Fennekin requires getting his permission. At least in my opinion anyways, I don't think he would appreciate us going behind his back like this. I mean, it isn't our secret to tell anyways_ ,' he announced matter-of-factly, and in a rare and surprising display of flawless logic. Timbias shook his head, ' _If that was really the case, he'd taken greater precautions to keep something like this from happening. He knows about my bond with Fennekin and knows I couldn't realistically be expected to keep a secret from her… at least not one this big or life altering for us. Besides, I have the feeling it would be easier to ask for forgiveness than permission_ ,' Timbias rebutted as he turned his attention back to Fennekin, whose red eyes locked on his gaze and she caught herself wondering if she wanted to know about any of this after all. Still, she promised herself to always be there for Timbias if he needed her; and if he was waist-high in such incomprehensible situations as they claimed then he was going to need her support more than ever.

' _So, what exactly is this world shattering secret then? I'm not getting any younger here you know_.' Fennekin declared with a quirking eyebrow that set MOchu to laughing his ass off once again. ' _Fuck damn, I love this foxy goddess… you sure know how to pick em Timbias_ ,' he guffawed in absolute hysterics, causing both Fennekin and Timbias to blush this time and glare menacingly at him in unison. Arceus help the poor bastard if he ever got a crush on anyone; because Timbias was going to be absolutely merciless with giving him a taste of his own medicine, and he had the feeling Fennekin was thinking the exact same thing.

They were interrupted by the presence of the girl named Bonnie returning to the scene, her voice breaking out as Bunnelby stood beside her… freshly groomed and bathed under the girl's surprisingly tender care… the digger-bunny Pokemon blushing up a storm as all eyes fell on him. "Okay, whose next for their bath and nightly brush?" Bonnie cheerfully asked, wondering who would volunteer for the cleaning. Timbias wasn't entirely surprised when Fennekin yipped and barked happily, stepping forward towards the little girl while looking back at Timbias for a second. As their gazes locked, Timbias caught the unspoken message in her eyes. ' _We'll talk more about this later… right now, I've got a date with that girl's surprisingly good Pokemon caretaking skills_.'

And just like that, she was gone… following along at Bonnie's heels with a certain spring in her step that only the thought of a cleansing bath, a hairdryer blowing on her fur, and a thorough grooming in tandem with one another could bring. Timbias held hope for the first time in ages that maybe he could still one day be the sole cause of that glittering sparkle in her eyes; maybe his life here in the world of Pokemon hadn't been a complete waste of time after all. That thought was both thrilling and yet didn't carry the sense of overwhelming joy he thought it would; and he knew the reason why. Thomas's offer of traversing the endless Totalities of existence and living a life of adventures greater than any he could imagine still held endless appeal; because Fennekin or no Fennekin he and Thomas resonated on the same spiritual frequency. And his Trainer wouldn't have accepted him on his team if he didn't have the same insatiable thirst for grand adventures that the Zenith Omnidony himself did.

XXXXX

So far, my date with Marissa was going without a hitch; which was unusual for me considering how bad my luck could sometimes be in my mortal life. But since becoming a Zenith Omnidony, I was starting to feel more and more lucky these days. After finally telling me her name, she had shown me the sights of the city that I only got a tiny preview at in the anime television series back home; things the anime didn't really focus on like confectionaries and other such places where I bought us both some pastries and other such food. I even bought us a triple cone ice cream at a local parlor while we simply walked hand in hand throughout the city. Apparently, she didn't just look like May from the Hoenn Region she also had the appetite and metabolism to match; I was glad she seemed to be an original character with her own back story and everything though.

' _Careful there, Tom… these people are as real as you are; they're not just characters in an anime television series anymore_.' I had to admit, this was a huge transition for me; and when your ultimate fantasy became your reality… your whole paradigm shifts in ways too big for you to comprehend. I was only just beginning to realize this irrefutable truth of the Omniverse; and it was brilliant, terrifying, and funny… all at the same time.

"So, did you have anywhere in mind?" I asked my gorgeous girlfriend for the night, not sure what to do at this point and wondering if she just wanted to spend time with me and talk. Honestly, I was okay with anything; I was the kind of person who could talk to you about everything and nothing… I could get really into even the most mundane topics, especially if I was in the right sort of company. I was also pretty laid back in most cases… that was something I took pride in immensely.

"Nowhere in particular actually; we could take a walk through the park again if you like," she suggested, smiling up at me in that anime-style with the closed eyes and everything. I nearly lost my shit right then and there, that smile was even cuter in person than it was on TV. There were cartoon-like elements and physics in play in this universe; though nothing around here was made with cheap CGI on a TV show's budget… everything here felt so much more real than the Pokemon series could ever hope to capture and I fucking loved it.

"I'd love to, though I've got some ideas on how to liven the place up a bit… if you don't mind terribly," I told her with a mysterious smile and a quick wink that set her mind reeling as she contemplated the possibilities. One thing you guys should know about me, I fucking love Pokemon theme songs; and with my newfound ability to achieve meta-omnipotent feats through the power of music… I found myself wanting to try out something I'd always wanted to do but never developed the skills for. One of the things I never fixated on growing up was musical instruments and how to play them; I loved certain songs though, and even if my song preference was narrow I always secretly wished I could have perfect natural talent at everything for a day just so I could pick up an instrument and instantly know how to play it like a pro. It was a naïve little daydream of mine back in the day, yet now I had the power to make it a reality; and there was no better song to start off my ZOF enhanced musical career than Billy Crawford's version of ' _Gotta Catch Em All_ '.

"Ooh, I like it; what did you have in mind?" she said while smirking. "You'll see," I whispered softly in response as I took her gently by the hand and guided her towards the park… having gone there already with her earlier this evening during our date. I could feel myself blushing at my surprisingly bold move; still brand new to all this and relieved when I looked back and saw a healthy dose of coloring on her face too.

I was also feeling nervous about the prospect of playing a musical instrument for the first time since 9th grade music class; the fact that I knew my powers would allow me to play this song really well didn't alleviate my concerns as much as I thought it would. The fact that nothing could go wrong by definition due to my abilities did little to console me in this time of unease… because frankly, I may have had the powers of a literal God above ON members, but I still had the mind of a mortal man who had a lifetime of self-confidence issues and autistic idiosyncrasies that rendered me as an oddball in the eyes of society. And there was also Murphy's Law and my own paranoia to contend with as well; if something could go wrong… it probably would.

I took a deep breath and tuned out the other people and Pokemon walking about all over the park, concentrating only on myself and the woman I had come here to entertain with my music. This would be the first time I used my Meta Music Manipulation powers ever. I planned to perform the Billy Crosby version of ' _Gotta Catch Em All_ '; which remained my favorite version of that son to this day… the one in Diancie and the Jewel of Life being a close second.

My meta-omnipotent music based powers manifested and I summoned a very special electric guitar with those same powers infused in it from inside of my Astral Gem; having conjured it inside there just now and using the gem as cover to make it look like I had it all along. The design of the guitar was the kaleidoscopic colors of Arceus's cross-shaped wheel in his Ascension Form; with strings made from infinitely magnetic metal alloys of my own design… differentiating it from regular guitars which were usually made of brass or some other non-magnetic element.

It was also in a league of its compared to other magnetic alloys; and had the equivalent magnetic power one would expect from an Omega Omnisphere sized black hole; though luckily, I had the foresight to keep it from pulling every metallic element throughout the Omniverse towards it with my powers. With this thing's composition, I could use it as a conduit of all my Meta Music Manipulation powers without having to worry about the power of the music breaking it in two.

I could feel Marissa's eyes on me as well as see her looking at me with awe and wonder; clearly wondering what I was about to play and surprised I had a passion for music as well. I could see the different feelings and emotions flickering and swirling as different colors all around her; something I had taken to calling her personal ESIT Signature or ESIT Aura… something I realized every being throughout the Omega Omnispheres had. Even I had it, and different colors represented different feelings; most people had a variant of colors with one in particular covering the most of their signature… that signified their dominant feeling/emotion at that very moment.

To understand which colors represented which emotions, one need look no further than the DC's concept of the Emotional Spectrum for most things; the various Lantern Corps and of course the First Lantern as well. Willpower was a bright green, love was violet and other variations of pink or purple, with hot pink often representing romantic love; anger and rage was red, white was something of an all-encompassing signature that the more benevolent Zenith Omnidonae like I possessed as well as the ability to manipulate the ESIT on a scale even the First Lantern would be envious of. It was for the color of Black that things got a little more variant than that. In DC terms black represented the color of death and the end of emotions in a specific person's life… and while that could also be the case with the ESIT, black also represented the dark side of all emotions throughout the endless number of Omniverses; as well as the dark side of the ZOF. Beings such as Zeneptron and other Meta-Omnimalevolent Zenith Omnidonae were all black, that absence of colors drowning out all others in both their ionic ZOF energy signatures and their ESIT auras.

Tossing that thought aside, I took one last deep breath before finally starting to play; my powers creating the entire symphony that made Billy Crosby my favorite Pokemon theme song artist… every musical instrument sounding out from my electric guitar as a flawless unit as a grin split my face in a very cartoon-like fashion and the words poured out of my mouth perfectly on every key, note, and everything else.

 _I wanna be the very best  
Like no one ever was  
To catch them is my real test  
To train them is my cause_

I will travel across the land  
Searching far and wide  
Each Pokémon to understand  
The power that's inside

Pokémon (Gotta catch 'em all), it's you and me  
I know it's my destiny  
Pokémon...ooh, you're my best friend  
In a world we must defend  
Pokémon (Gotta catch 'em all), a heart so true  
Our courage will pull us through  
You teach me, and I'll teach you  
Pokémon  
Gotta catch 'em all!  
Gotta catch 'em all!  
Gotta catch 'em all!

By this point, Marissa was cheering me on with the exuberant passion of a true and loyal fan and I couldn't believe what happened next. I was drawing a crowd, both people and Pokemon coming towards us as I paused between the verses and the guitar was the only thing making music that moment; my date and first ever girlfriend standing at the very front of this crowd and cheering me on by name… tears of pure joy in her eyes and a beaming smile on her flushed face as I couldn't help but blush at the fact that people actually liked me and my singing.

Pokemon both in the ground and the air danced in graceful arcs in response to my song; and their Trainers were looking at me like I was a Pokevision sensation that could give the Kalos Queen herself a run for her money. I could have sworn I even saw people with their cameras out and surreptitiously filming me; not that I minded of course… the fact that they thought I was good enough to qualify for a Pokevision video filled me with a sense of pride and adoration I never thought I could have. The very idea that I was using my powers to bring fun and joy to these people filled me with such utter warmth and content; and I found myself loving what I could do all the more for it. ' _This is fucking AMAZING! I CAN DO ANYTHING!_ ' I screamed inside my head as I reached the next verse; my train of thoughts causing time dilation and allowing me to think countless thoughts in the same Planck Instant.

 _Ev'ry challenge along the way  
With courage I will face  
I will battle ev'ry day  
To claim my rightful place_

Come with me, the time is right  
There's no better team,  
Arm in arm, we'll win the fight  
It's always been our dream

Pokémon, it's you and me  
I know it's my destiny  
Pokémon...ooh, you're my best friend  
In a world we must defend  
Pokémon (Gotta catch 'em all), a heart so true  
Our courage will pull us through  
You teach me, and I'll teach you  
Pokémon!

 _Gotta catch em all_ _

By this point I had reached the part of the song I'd always wanted to be able to play… that fucking awesome-as-all-hell guitar solo. I poured everything I had into it now that I could finally do it properly… all my years of fantasizing about playing this very song on stage in front of my entire elementary school, all of my love and passion for all things Pokemon from Gen 1 onwards, and just my love for this life of ultimate Godhood and Meta-Omnipotence I had been given; a life I intended to use for purposes just like this. Sufficed to say, my audience went absolute bat shit insane at this point; and my Extra-Omniversally enhanced senses allowed me to single out Marissa in the crowd cheering me on louder than everyone else as I turned the playground park into an unexpected concert for pretty much every citizen of Santalune City.

My ZOF enhanced powers of perception allowed me to foresee an ascension to celebrity status in very little time; those people who were filming me and giving me my very own Pokevision Video without my consent were going to make me famous throughout the entire Kalos Region, and they probably didn't even know it. I wasn't in this for the glory, I just wanted to have fun playing the music and showing these people the way my world looked at Pokemon… to remind them that they had everything we hardcore Pokefans secretly desired. I was also kind of telling myself that I had the best of both worlds now; and that was what I could bring these people here.

I ended the guitar solo and finished the last verse of the song with a dazzling smile on my face and actual perspiration on my forehead from the sheer amounts of ecstasy I felt; only for my body to instantly recover and for the sweat to evaporate as I found my second wind faster than I could lose my first one. Good thing too, because I could hear everyone shouting the words every Rockstar loved the most, " _Encore_ ," they all shouted as a collective cheer, and I laughed at their enthusiasm as I caught Marissa's eye and she nodded with such excitement, amazement, and pride that I couldn't refuse even if I wanted to. With a smile and slight shaking of my dazed head at the prospect of being a real sensation in this life; I begun the song anew… seemingly unaware that I was about to attract a much bigger crowd very soon, or that some people were slipping out of the crowd to spread word of that out-of-nowhere celebrity singer to the whole of Santalune City.

XXXXX

Serena waited on baited breath on top of the stadium grounds as Ash continued to gaze at her with a stunned expression, wondering what had prompted her to ask such a question as she feared the worst. She had known Thomas was smart and good at interpreting how situations like this might go down, but she kept hoping he was wrong about this one. Perhaps Ash just didn't hold the memory of their encounter as dearly to him as she did to herself. Still, even as her pessimistic side continued to plague her thoughts; she refused to give up on this until the end. She could still jog his memory, all she had to do was elaborate on where and when they had met.

Perhaps he just didn't recognize her as the little girl she used to be; maybe it wasn't even that he didn't remember her at all… and in all honesty, she did look quite different from back then. She was a grown woman for starters, with all the physical development and… _assets_ that went with. Maybe it was just a simple matter of him not seeing her as the little girl in the pink sundress and straw hat from back then; she could work with that, honestly, that wasn't nearly as bad as him not remembering her at all.

"Try and cast yourself back to when you went to camp at six-years of age; that's where we met!" Serena told him softly but emphatically. "At camp?" Ash repeated confusedly, and she elaborated. "Yes, we met at Professor Oak's summer camp," she said, a note of desperation creeping into her voice. Ash's eyes lit up as some memories of that camp returned to him; honestly, he hadn't thought about it in years. "Hey, I remember that camp!" he passionately declared. "You really do?!" Serena asked him with pure joy, allowing hope to enter her heart now at the thought that he finally remembered her.

"Yeah, of course. I went to it!" Ash told her as though it were obvious, which it was. Still, Serena wouldn't begrudge him the opportunity to state the obvious, since she tended to do the same. "I know, and that's because I went to it as well!" she exclaimed, now so happy and so sure he would remember her that she didn't even consider how much it would hurt if he didn't. So, it came as a rather nasty shock to her when he resumed his confused stance from before and appeared to ponder deeply to no avail. "Hmm, can't say I remember you," he finally said, confirming Serena's worst fears beyond the shadow of a doubt as she felt her heart ache and almost came undone in front of him. She just barely managed not to break down in tears; the boy she loved for so long didn't even remember her, and that stung far worse than she thought it would.

"Oh no… you… really don't remember me do you." Serena stated, her voice breaking off and barely above a whisper, yet somehow, Ash still heard her. "I'm sorry Serena, I really, truly am… but I just don't remember you," he whispered back to her with heartfelt sincerity; truly apologetic as Serena found herself unable and unwilling to be mad at him. It still hurt her like crazy though; to think that after all this time spent thinking about him, deciding she had a major crush on him which transitioned to an almost obsessive love for the only boy and person to have ever shown her such kindness… that he could just forget who she was entirely, it hurt more than she could ever say. ( _Author's Notes: Bear in mind, while this story is canon-compliant to some degree… this is still a version of the Pokemon World where Ash and Serena would have aged and matured to the point of young adulthood; this means the romantic elements and sub plots will be much more mature as well just by design_ )

"It's okay Ash…" she said, her voice still quiet but sounding more steady than before. "Are you sure?" Ash asked her just for clarification, and she nodded as a smile etched itself onto her perfect features that didn't quite reach her eyes. "No, I'm not sure… and I myself am not okay; but we are, and I'm sure I'll be okay too given time," Serena admitted with surprising resolution and honesty. Ash nodded with a sad smile, feeling guilty at the prospect of not remembering someone who clearly cherished whatever friendship he had with her back at that camp.

He made a vow to himself to wrack his brains to try and remember her better from here on out, and would do everything he could to try and reconnect with her. Obviously, she was a person from his distant past; and if what she told him was true… she was probably the first friend he ever had apart from Gary Oak, and his first female friend. She would have been there before Pikachu, Brock, and Misty; as well as everyone else. "If what you say is true Serena, then I really am a lousy friend. I just can't believe I could have forgotten somebody like you," Ash admitted, his admission surprising him when it made Serena give him a genuine smile this time.

"Well, you can make it up to me by treating me extra nice on our journey together; just like you did back at camp," she teasingly remarked, having recovered enough of her wit for them to hit it off brilliantly and for Ash to give her a grin that seemed to say 'that's the spirit' like a mantra. "Will do, I'm kind of glad I have you here with me Serena; like I told Clemont and Bonnie, traveling with company is way more fun." He sagely stated as Serena nodded with a smile. It still hurt that he didn't remember her, but he was still the same genuinely kind, cute camper-boy she had met all those years ago; and now he was a grown man with a toned body honed from years of traveling on the road and winning battles side by side with his Pokemon. She realized she had one more ace up her sleeve to help him remember her, the handkerchief he used to bandage her knee; but she opted to save that trump card for later when they had done more stuff together.

Their little moment together was somewhat rudely interrupted by a group of boy and girl trainers, some of them heading into the Pokemon Center as though to rally more people to whatever must have been going on. From the looks on the kids' faces, it wasn't anything bad and appeared to excite them; and Serena had to admit she was curious as one of the girls looked her way.

"If you guys are interested, there's this guy singing some awesome songs back at the park; and he's got the most amazing singing voice ever. I've seen some people taking out video cameras and filming him; and I've got this weird feeling he's going to be a major hit on Pokevision, might even give Aria a run for her money." She told them with all the exuberant praise one would expect from a fangirl as Serena's eyes turned into stars. "Really?! That's amazing! Hey Ash, can we go together?!" she shouted with the same overexcitement as she turned to Ash, Clemont and Bonnie being ushered out of the Pokemon Center along with some others who were intrigued by this sudden appearance by a superstar of some kind.

The lemon haired siblings both turned to Serena and Ash, the younger of the two's eyes etched with the same stars as Serena's; both girls overjoyed by the prospect of watching a celebrity-in-the-making perform music. Ash shrugged nonchalantly, having long since mastered the art of patience when it came to journeying with an entourage. "That's fine by me, what do you think Clemont?" he said, redirecting Serena's question to the older brother as Bonnie subjected him to her fiercest puppy-dog pout ever. "Fine, but stay close to me Bonnie; don't get lost in the crowd and definitely do not go looking for a keeper for me!" Clemont instructed her in that overbearing manner only an older sibling could manage.

Bonnie nodded before jumping in unison with Serena with two ecstatic shouts of "Yay!" leaving their mouths as Ash smiled and Pikachu jumped on his shoulder. Bonnie called for the Pokemon to follow them; leaving Timbias, MOchu, and Ra to wonder where their Trainer was. It seemed they were the only ones who considered the idea that Thomas could _be_ the singer in question; but that was fine by them. It would be more of a pleasant surprise to Ash's group that way, and so they kept their mouths shut as Ash and co made their way towards the source of this music… perfectly oblivious to what or who awaited them when they got there.

XXXXX

It had been so long since the Mythical Pokemon Meloetta had heard songs of such fierce beauty and power. Over the countless millennia, she had seen all sorts of great musicians in both humans and her fellow Pokemon… but this, whoever this guy strumming that Arceus wheel shaped Guitar was _incredible_! What really puzzled her was its design. All modern depictions of Arceus's wheel were of the golden coloration her Father was known for; with the slightest variations that each of his life plates provided.

Yet this young man's guitar was somehow exactly like Arceus's Original Form; the one that had the power to achieve feats of an omnipotent magnitude and which made the Pokemon God as versatile as Mew. It was the form that Arceus used to create the universe; one that made him an Omni-Type Pokemon and enabled him to use all existing Pokemon moves as though they were a type he had mastered as thoroughly as Normal. That form had passed out of all knowledge aside from mere mentions of his thousand arms; so how could this human have knowledge of it? Meloetta's intrigue factor was only enhanced by the word choice of some of his songs; one of which he had titled ' _Endless Possibilities_ '.

The song depicted the life of a man who was reaching for the stars and wasn't afraid to dream bigger than all the rest of these people; and it was moving the crowd in ways Meloetta had very rarely seen. She had spared the time to come here and remained invisible; her power to shift outside of the visible spectrum coming in handy as she moved between the crowds of people as silent as a ghost… trying to get closer to the first human to capture her attention so thoroughly in centuries.

There were others of her kind of course, such as her cousin back in the Unova Region with that boy named Ridley; but she was the original Meloetta… the first one Arceus created and the first of her kind throughout the entire universe. As one of the Legendaries with more of a lax role; she wasn't required to do much as a Legendary Entity apart from the occasional mandatory meeting in the Hall of Origin or spreading a love for music throughout the world. Seeing this incredible human with his powers of song and music; she was instantly amazed by him. Human lives were so fleeting, the pain of losing their trainer to old age and decay was often too much for her kind to bear; but there had been the odd Trainer who had earned their eternal respect. One such Trainer was also in this city, his name was Ash Ketchum and even the Original One respected him; but although he never tried to catch any of them there were those who seriously considered choosing him for themselves despite the consequences.

The thought of having to travel with her own trainer and grow close to them when they would grow old and die… was something a lot of Legendary and Mythical Pokemon struggled with. The humans thought of them as prideful, and in some cases, they were right; but most of the time it was because they knew most humans couldn't cope with the responsibility of looking after their every need, and because of the whole mortality thing. There was so much more than just her Legendary pride on the line when it came to forging relationships with humans; but sometimes she and others like her just couldn't help it. They had feelings just as deep as the humans, some even more so; and they also had astonishingly intense physical needs of the sexual nature, compliments of their inhumanly strong and vigorous bodies.

She had encountered humans with incredible powers before, be they Aura Guardians, Psychics, and even rarer types still. Some could connect their hearts with Pokemon of all kinds except ones who were in pure rage, others still could communicate with Pokemon and understand their language; and some even had the power of music like this one did. Yet there was something… off about him, something that made her feel like he was set apart from the rest of his fellow humans. It wasn't necessarily in a bad way, but she found herself growing more curious and closed her eyes and allowed his music and power to wash over her for the first time; sighing blissfully amidst the screaming crowd and going unnoticed even while in the front row.

Well, almost unnoticed… she felt eyes on her for a split second and looked up to see the mortal singer staring right at her! She felt unnerved by the intensity in his gaze, as though he couldn't believe what he was seeing. But a second later he blinked a couple of times and seemed to convince himself he was seeing things; and Meloetta let go of a breath she didn't know she had been holding, just as he reached the next part of his song. How could he possibly have known she was there, even if only for a second and despite not believing what he saw? She was invisible to all, even her Legendary Pokemon aura was masked and she had been able to hide from Aura Masters in times past. So how was it that one man could have bypassed her imperceptibility.

If she had been fascinated by this human before, it was nothing compared to how she felt now; because either he truly believed he was seeing things or he was deliberately not calling attention to her. It would be interesting for her to pick his brains a little and see where he got the inspiration for these incredible songs; but would he see through her human guise as easily as he did her cloak of anonymity? She found herself willing to take the risk, something about this man felt like she could trust him not to expose her or try to catch her without her absolute consent; and something about his presence made her feel like she was safe from even the cruelest of humans.

In the back of her mind, she was aware of a human girl cheering for him the loudest; one whom he smiled at on occasion, and Meloetta's heart filled with slight jealousy without her permission. She was territorial of a human male she hadn't even met officially? That was weird, it wasn't that he wasn't cute in his own way; he was tall and slightly tanned with brown eyes and hair. All and all, he was relatively average and lanky looking compared to some other human males she'd seen; but there something… more about him, she couldn't really put a finger on what exactly. He was truly one-of-a-kind; his uniqueness and obvious musical talent were enough to draw an entire city of spectators to him like Venomoths to the flame.

Clearly, he was doing something right or he wouldn't have been this popular. Meloetta knew she was attractive by Pokemon standards, and had witnessed humans who had a serious fetish for her kind. But this kind of thing was taboo in a lot of people's eyes, and she shouldn't have been feeling this way for a human in the first place; especially not a human she'd only just seen and hadn't even introduced herself to. It wouldn't have been right, and yet; would it be so wrong to indulge in her longtime fantasy of love and lust being limitless even between species just this once? She didn't know the answer to that, but one thing was certain; she'd be seeing this boy again very soon. She ultimately decided that for now, she would keep an eye on him. Meloetta would watch him on his journey and see the kind of power he could bring out in his Pokemon.

If he was aspiring as high as she imagined, he was going to accomplish wonders. And the people of this city already loved his musical talents; no doubt after tonight he was going to have an immense fan base… as any true musician should. Despite how amazing he was however, and despite how much he appeared to love playing for this crowd that had gathered; Meloetta could somehow sense this wasn't his first love… and she could only watch in wonder while pondering what kind of a battler he would become. His mind was surprisingly difficult to read, and she had the most inexplicable sense that what she could see were thoughts he allowed to be seen; but most puzzling of all were the images inside his mind. She couldn't make sense of any of them, and only three words could be made out clearly… words she didn't even know were possible. ' _Omega Omnisphere Champions_.'

She knew about the Omega Omnisphere of course, most of the first Legendaries did; Arceus explained that their universe was but one among infinite others in an endless chain of Ultra-Verse based worlds. He also explained that the sheer mechanics of the mainstream UV were sufficiently dialed down here. So far as she knew, Omega Omnisphere Champions were only a myth or a rumor; much the same as she herself was often believed to be. Even if they were real though, and she wasn't saying they were; how did this human have knowledge of them? Was it somehow possible that one of those Elite-Above-All Champs had made their way here under the collective noses of Arceus and all the other Legendaries?

Why was he even here if that was the case? Meloetta didn't know the answers, but she was going to get some; Arceus had been very clear on what to do when faced with people such as this. They were to bring these Champions before the Alpha Pokemon while Arceus explained that they weren't welcome in his world and they had nothing to gain from being here. In Meloetta's opinion, Arceus's fear of these Gods was understandable; there was nothing in this entire Pokemon universe that could stand up to them. She should have brought this human before Arceus first thing, that would be the right thing to do; yet something told her he was placed here for a definite reason… and besides that, she was curious by nature.

She didn't want to just get this man booted out of her universe without learning more about him and what made beings like him tick… and while she didn't think herself the rebellious type she also didn't want to kick this man out when he had committed no discernable crimes. If anything, he seemed to want nothing more than to use his powers to spread happiness and positive energy to people and Pokemon like those he was currently playing beautiful music for. She made a vow to herself then and there… not to tell her fellow legends about any of this; at least until he did something less than friendly or started to be too reckless and destructive with his powers, even if only by accident. Part of the reason Arceus feared these guys so much was because of how much destruction they could accidentally cause without even meaning or wanting to; but Meloetta would still not tell him just yet. So, she closed her eyes and resumed listening to his music as the song changed yet again to something titled ' _Try Everything_ '. This was her favorite one thus far.

XXXXX

"Whoa, this crowd is huge!" Bonnie exclaimed with a startled gasp at the sheer size of the crowd that awaited them at the park. Serena and Clemont were holding either one of her hands to keep her from getting swept away by the teeming masses, while their Pokemon stayed right at their heels. They could hear a male voice singing a song they'd never heard before; but Serena found herself completely mesmerized by it. She didn't know the title of it, but could hazard a guess based on the repeated use of the phrase ' _Try Everything_ '.

"This is amazing, I can't see the guy singing; but his voice is carrying through the entire crowd." They heard Clemont commenting over the cheers and echoed screams. The collective acoustics of their cheering made it easier to deal with the noise when it was all that was happening; but even despite that the man's singing voice all but drowned them out. "I can't see him you guys; where in this crowd is he?" Serena shouted at the top of her lungs, not able to hear herself think at this point; never mind speak. She'd been to a few concerts in Lumiose City before; back when she was still a small girl and her mother drove her there to help get her out more. It had been because her mother had been trying to get her out of the house more that she sent her to that camp; and Serena could never begrudge her for that, not when she met Ash.

Speaking of Ash, said 18-year-old young man looked completely unfazed by the sheer size of this crowd, and Serena remembered him mentioning offhand that he'd competed in Pokemon Leagues in other Regions so maybe the crowds and the noise just didn't bother him that much. "Come on Serena; I think he's this way." He said, grabbing her attention as he pulled her along through the crowd by her hand. Serena had to fight the urge to break out into a full-body blush just from the rush, the ecstasy of Ash holding her hand. ' _It doesn't mean anything! It doesn't mean anything! It doesn't mean anything! Oh God, his hand is so warm and calloused!_ ' she screamed inside her head, as though repeating the mantra might calm the hurricane of upheaving emotions inside her.

But despite her best efforts to calm her raging hormones and still her beating heart she felt as though her chest might explode, and hoped beyond hope her hands didn't start sweating profusely in his solid grip. Her mind couldn't have been any further from the music playing, until Ash delivered on his promise and brought her to the man in question. Serena's churning feelings instantly settled to a quirked eyebrow of endless intrigue at who she was seeing.

"Holy crap, is that..." Ash paused, unable to finish his sentence as Serena nodded numbly. "I didn't know he could sing, but he's pretty good." He added, and Serena couldn't help but smirk at his oversimplification. "Understatement of the year." She remarked as she listened to none other than Thomas performing spectacularly in the middle of an immense crowd, all of them surrounding him in a circular formation. She could see Marissa standing in the front row and caught her eye before winking suggestively; watching as her eyes lit up and she waved them over.

Ash chuckled as Serena started tugging him along this time, and shuffled through the slightly parting crowd members as they stood beside Marissa and Thomas remained semi oblivious to their presence; though the honey blonde Trainer had the distinct impression he knew they were there now and could see him smiling at her and Ash briefly between song lyrics. "So, how does it feel; knowing you're dating a guy with star potential?" Serena couldn't help but suddenly ask as Marissa's answering grin split her face. "This is _amazing_ , oh my God! I didn't have the first clue he could sing like that; did either of you two?!" She replied while continuing to listen to her date in the background.

"Honestly, no… I only met the man earlier this afternoon; but it feels like it's been longer than that. It feels like it's been days already, and so much has happened it feels longer than it is; know what I mean?" Serena found herself trying to rationalize her strange thoughts regarding her new friend. "I know exactly what you mean; he certainly keeps you on your toes. It makes me wonder what other… hidden talents he has up his sleeves. I'm also hoping he doesn't forget about us little people when he's a household name and a superstar or Pokemon Master" Marissa told them as Ash couldn't help but chuckle. "Sounds like you two are both smitten." He remarked casually as Marissa blushed and nodded in affirmation while Serena mock-glared at him with indignance.

"I am not; he's um… interesting, but he's not really my type." Serena found herself dangerously close to the one subject she wanted to avoid discussing with him at all costs. Her feelings for him were clear as day to her, but not to him; and so far, he hadn't shown any signs of remembering her, let alone feeling the same way she did. It was beyond frustrating, but if he didn't even remember the connection they'd made back at camp then she couldn't just come out and say she'd harbored a deep, burning desire for him since she was seven-years-old. It would have been awkweird not to mention more than a little creepy. There was a time and a place for such feelings to be brought to light, and after waiting for 11-years she wanted to make damn sure she did this the right and proper way; which meant courting and maybe a little teasing and flirting thrown his way to let him know she was interested. Or perhaps she could throw in some subtle hints instead; flirting with him felt a little too direct and like too much to quickly for her. She knew she would have to take it slow with him, since he himself was a little dense on the uptake; but she felt as though he was worth the time and effort she'd put into this. She could be patient, hell, she'd been patient for 11 freaking years! Now was not the time to come on too strongly and risk ruining whatever it is they already had.

It didn't help that every interaction between them that was the slightest bit romantic made her heart fit to burst; she'd been dealing with her pent-up feelings on her own for so long that when the big moment came she didn't have the firsthand experience necessary to get on with it. She had so many intense emotions for her childhood crush that she couldn't find the strength to express it all, and it drove her mad. He drove her crazy, and without even trying all too hard. And so, she had the same romantic experience as her 11-year-old self; and considering she'd only ever had eyes for Ash in all that time and he'd not been present for most of that time, and you had one hopeless romantic with an endless reservoir of unresolved feelings on the matter.

Still, the fact that he teased her on matters like her possibly being smitten with another man gave her hope that he wasn't completely dense on the subject; maybe she'd get her feelings past that barrier of his after all. She was brought out of her reverie by him giving another chuckle. "He's really good; this isn't really my scene, but I can appreciate good music." He said with a fond smile, lost in a world of memories as he remembered the likes of Oracion and the Song of Lugia just to name a few musical masterpieces from his youth.

Serena didn't miss the reminiscent look that crossed his face and wondered how much of his life and Pokemon journey she'd missed. Years back she'd promised to keep in touch with him somehow, even though she knew it was only a matter of time before she went back to Kalos on the other side of the world; that summer at Professor Oak's camp had been the best two months of her life. She regretted not trying to find out how he was doing now more than ever; but she had to take solace in the fact that she was part of his life now and not dwell on all the previous journeys of his she'd missed.

She returned her attention to Tom's singing and let the sound of his voice wash away her pang of regrets; she'd always been blown away by how much power music had to uplift her or sum up her feelings of blue. This was amazing, and she had to admit; if she wasn't so into Ash she might have seen the appeal of dating him… in any case, Marissa was a lucky girl tonight. She just hoped Thomas didn't end up inadvertently hurting her when he inevitably continued traveling tomorrow; though maybe after tonight, she'd leave on a journey of her own.

He ended his last song of the night with a guitar solo that surprised all of them; and Serena could see Marissa looking at her date with hearts in her eyes. Something told her that things were about to get heated between them later tonight after they got away from the crowd. "Alright, I'm sorry guys and gals but that's all the time I've got for playing music for tonight. Believe it or not, I've actually got a date tonight with this remarkable lady over here and I only started playing to impress her." He admitted completely unabashedly while indicating Marissa in the front row. The crowd gave one last tumultuous roar of praise while several videos of Tom's songs went viral over the Pokevision video site. Something told Serena that he was about to become locally infamous throughout the whole Kalos Region. It reminded her of the way Ash had become infamous, though this situation was far less daring and dangerous on Thomas's end than throwing himself off a tower to save his Pikachu.

Speaking of their Pokemon, Serena could see Timbias, MOchu, and Ra communicating with their other Pokemon and noticed Timbias and her Fennekin seemed particularly fond of each other. At least, they seemed to have history together along with Ash's Froakie. As the crowd realized the show was over and started to disperse while talking about a possible new star; Serena, Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie stayed behind while Thomas unstrapped his guitar from over his shoulder.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" Bonnie and Marissa both shouted at the same time, both girls blushing in embarrassment at having screamed it so loud and simultaneously like they did. Serena figured their words about summed it all up in a nutshell. "Yeah, I know… though I have to admit I didn't think it'd be quite that crazy. Honestly, I can be vain and my ego is easily inflated; but I've gotten good at reining that part of me in and setting realistic standards for what I can do and the number of people I'm capable of touching the lives of. I know I'm not all that, but there's some small, twisted part of me that relishes any person who believes I am. Thanks you guys, just remember that I'm not perfect and I'm not all that." He replied as they all nodded understandingly.

Marissa surprised him by taking his hand. "You can be self-absorbed, but you acknowledge your faults and do your absolute best to deal with them; so, I won't hold it against you. It doesn't matter to me, we all have our flaws; but honestly Tom, a talent like that could be cultivated into a professional musical career. You'd be a huge hit all over Kalos. Just make sure that when and if you become a household name and celebrity you don't forget us little folks." Marissa told him with a beaming smile as he chuckled.

"I'll keep that in mind, and if I ever act like a spectacularly arrogant prat; feel free to knock some sense into me by any means necessary you guys. That said, I don't think a career as a musician is what I have in mind. My dream career is to master the art of Pokemon battling on an infinite, omnipotent level." Thomas repeated the same dream he told Serena of when first they met once again, with Ash and the others present as Clemont furrowed his eyebrows skeptically at the statement and Timbias, Ra, and MOchu all exchanged secret smirks while Fennekin narrowed her eyes at them in suspicion. Ash looked surprised, while Bonnie looked like she was considering whether she could emulate his goals for herself.

"Wow, that's… that's a really lofty goal; you think Pokemon can be trained to such a level? Not that I'm judging, I know you can do anything you set your mind to but that's aiming a little too high for my comfort." Marissa admitted with a blush and a kind smile to let him know she wasn't being unsupportive. Thomas nodded with an understanding smile. "I've been dealing with skeptics like you guys most of my life; but I can say this, if there's a way for me to create the conditions and training regimens necessary to help my Pokemon become supreme paragons of their species… anywhere in the entire world and beyond, then you can rest assured that I will find it.

I'll become the mightiest Pokemon Master not only in this world, but in all worlds; the whole of reality itself will tremble in response to the battles and Trainers I end up fighting. I want to challenge the boundaries of and redefine what's possible and impossible, to a degree people like you guys can't even dream of. This is my goal, one I might never be able to fulfill; but I'll do my damndest. My philosophy in life is if you can't dream big, you might as well go home. It's better to reach for the stars and settle on the mountaintop, than to aim for the foothills and wind up falling in the pits." He profoundly stated.

"Well said Thomas." Marissa chimed, and Thomas smiled. "Thanks, anyways you guys… I really want to finish my date with Marissa here in private; but I'll be back at the PC later tonight. Just don't wait up for me. And Clemont, maybe you'd best get Bonnie to bed, she looks about ready to pass out over there." Thomas snickered while Bonnie's eyes were squinted and she was wobbling on the soles of her feet in a deliriously sleepy state.

"Oh, come on Bonnie… time for bed." Clemont gently urged her, and with surprising strength and stamina, picked her up and began piggybacking her to the Pokemon Center. Ash and Serena were left, along with the Meloetta Thomas noticed before… her presence her had genuinely shocked him but maybe it was the sound of his music that drew her in. She was currently standing off in the distance while he pretended not to see past her invisibility cloak of sorts. "That was so cool though Thomas, I know it's not the career you had in mind; but you would have made one helluva musician." Serena whispered to him as she gave him a quick smile and wished them all the best on their date.

Ash looked like he wanted to say something as well, but he was busy reflecting on Thomas's philosophy from before and felt it speaking to him. It was a bit more complex than his motto to ' _never give up_ ', but it was just as effective at motivating other people. He could see Marissa was sold the moment he said that phrase, and Serena wasn't far behind. His mind went back to the honey blonde girl as he walked alongside her back to the PC; remembering their conversation from before and wracking his brains to remember where he'd met her before.

Once they were gone, only Timbias, Ra, and MOchu were left with the dating pair; and Thomas gave them all a manic grin while MOchu threw him a thumb up. "Marissa, I know you've already met them; but these are my Pokemon so far. I've got plans to capture some others, maybe a Ditto and a Smeargle since their competitive battling potentials essentially limitless once you work past their subpar natural power levels. Meet Timbias, MOchu, and Ra once again. Say hi you guys." Thomas said, introducing them as Marissa gave them a close-eyed smile and a quick wave.

"Anyways. If you guys wanna tag along, you can go inside the Astral Gem for now." Thomas said while pointing said diamond-shaped rock at the three of them and calling them inside with a flashing beam of white light. He then did the same thing with his guitar, before finally returning his full, undivided attention to his date. "Sorry about all that, I didn't know things were going to get so crazy when I started playing that thing." He admitted with a sheepish smile, and Marissa looked at him like she couldn't believe he was apologizing for that. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING?! THAT WAS AWESOME THOMAS! Sorry, too loud… but seriously, don't ever apologize for that again. You've made this the best night of my life and I can't help but wonder if you're too good for me." Marissa admitted morosely as Thomas's eyes widened with horror.

"What do you mean 'too good for you'? If you really think that then I'm sorry for giving that impression off in any way, honestly Marissa; you're a gorgeous, kind, and supportive woman… it should be me asking that question not you." He told her, surprised to find he was being completely truthful for once. He'd always had self-confidence issues when it came to social interactions, particularly interactions with a girl he was crushing on hardcore. He always ended up making a fool of himself or making things awkward; or becoming too overzealous to the point where they told him to get lost.

"Why… because you're autistic; Thomas, I don't know where you grew up where that kind of thing would impede your ability to get with the girl you like, but I couldn't care less and neither do a lot of other girls in our world. You're prodigious, smart, funny, easy on the eyes, and you can sing like an absolute dream. At this point, I'm just wondering what it is you can't do. You say you have the capacity to dream big, but when it comes to going for a girl you really like you seem to Clampearl up and close yourself off. Why is that?" Marissa couldn't help but ask, wanting to get inside his head a little and find out what made him tick. To her surprise, he looked sad… if there was one thing she learned about him tonight it was he was happy to an almost manic level; full of unlimited hyperactive energy, and still retaining so much of his childlike wonder. But this look was a new one, and it didn't look anywhere nearly as good on him.

"Let's just say I haven't had the best track record when it comes to romance. I've had crushes before and they didn't work out well; either because they didn't feel the same way or I got a little too overzealous or socially awkward. Honestly, it was easier for me to be a family man only and avoid social interactions in general; people are complicated, loud, noisy, and have too many social quirks and preferences. I've always preferred the company of Pokemon; they're so much more accepting as a general whole. But I want to try, I really want to make a relationship work; now that I'm starting my Pokemon Journey, I've realized a true Pokemon Master is a friend to all, be they Pokemon, human, or otherwise." Thomas admitted, his voice trembling slightly upon having his first heartfelt conversation with his date for the night.

Marissa took his hand in hers and rubbed it soothingly with her thumb, unsure what to say to all that and astonished that anyone could be happier alone. What kind of alienation did a person deal with to find comfort in their solitude? Clearly, he had a few issues with his confidence regarding his interactions with people; and she only had one night to help him feel like there was anyone who appreciated him as he was. As though he could read her mind, Thomas squeezed her hand bit tighter. "Sorry for dumping all of my issues on you like this; especially since we're only supposed to be having fun for tonight. Honestly, I am mostly content with my life and this issue has all but faded to a dull ache. I can handle it, I just have the occasional moment where it all becomes too much I suppose. It doesn't help that I tend to try and tackle this stuff alone, and I bottle it all up until I explode to." He told her animatedly as Marissa chuckled at the mental image of him going literally Nuclear or turning into a rampaging Black Kyurem and devouring anyone or anything that pissed him off.

"Sorry, I shouldn't be laughing… I just had some funny mental images of what happens to you when you explode in anger." Marissa winked playfully at him, and Thomas burst out laughing hysterically. "HAHAHA, OH MY GOD MARISSA! THAT WAS FUCKING FUNNY!" He was breathless at this point from rolling over the ground laughing, and Marissa laughed at how funny her found her statement, wondering what sort of rage filled monsters he pictured himself as compared to her.

"Okay, okay… calm down now. It wasn't that funny." Marissa finally said when he continued laughing like a crazed Mightyena. He finally managed to compose himself and wiped tears of mirth from his eyes. "Sorry, sorry… guess I got a little carried away in my own hilarity. Thanks for that by the way." He told her gratefully. "You're most welcome, my celebrity date." She whispered suggestively in his ear. He found himself gulping nervously but couldn't help but ask the obvious question. "So, what did you want to do next?" Her answering grin was a tad feral, "I have a few ideas I think you will very much enjoy. Since we've only got one night together while you're here in my city… I wanna make it count for us both. You a virgin by any chance?" She asked him, and Thomas's eyes widened at what she was asking.

"Well, yes I am… but you can't seriously be suggesting that…" He paused when Marissa interrupted him. "Why not, we're both adults and we'd both be consenting. It doesn't have to mean anything, or it could mean anything you want it to. It's up to you, but I draw the line at any penetrative intercourse that will leave me with your child afterward. I'm on the pill, but I'd rather not take any chances. So, you man enough to handle a woman and physical intimacy beyond any of your childhood Lillipup loves?" She asked, knowing she was making this one-night stand too easy and straightforward but having made up her mind about this when she'd learned how much a man of his talents had to deal with alienation growing up.

He'd just given her one of the best date nights she could've asked for, and that musical performance of his was a fantasy come to life; how anyone had not scooped this man up yet was astonishing. He was looking at her like he couldn't believe what he was hearing, and she supposed his uncharacteristic non-hyper-verbal state was understandable… given the forwardness and suddenness of her request. He gaped at her like a Magicarp out of water, and she couldn't help but laugh at the fact that she'd effectively rendered him mute with shock. Clearly, she was going to have to take the initiative here. "Come on lover boy, I'll take you back to my place alright." She said, before taking him by the hand and leading him away from the park where he'd made a name for himself throughout the entire Pokevision site.

 _Author's Notes: Aaaaannnnnd… that's a wrap folks, and in 22k words no less; quite impressive if I say so enough. Not too big and not too small, with just enough to get everything in without it being too much exposition-filled info dump. I like to think this is my standard word count for chapters in my stories now. So anyways I'll wrap this up and say thanks in advance for any reviews you guys may end up giving me. Bear in mind that I don't respond to flames, if you haven't got anything nice to say don't say anything at all._

 _And if you don't like this story, then don't read it or write your own. I couldn't care less if this self-insert comes off as Gary-Stu-ish to some of you. I've done my damndest to make him flawed in personality despite all his godlike powers so if you people can't appreciate that then write your own goddamn stories with this kind of format. In fact, I'll go ahead and say I'd like to see you people do one better with this type of character; hell, I'd love to read a story like that. Honestly, stories with omnipotent characters are hard to come by, ones that are written well even more so; feel free to try and one-up me guys. I challenge you guys to write a better story with this type of story format. If you can't do that or are simply too lazy to do so; then you have no fucking right to 'critique' me on jack shit. Omniarch is signing off now._


End file.
